Horrocruxes
by Nea Poulain
Summary: "—Es crucial, crucial, Harry, destruir a todos los pedazos del alma de Voldemort. Todos los horrocruxes. ¿Me entiendes?" Iba a odiarlo cuando lo entendiera.
1. Preludio

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del Foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

Regalo para **Gaheller Saberhagen**

* * *

 **Preludio**

 _«Our lives are not our own. We are bound to others, past and present, and by each crime and every kindness, we birth our future»_

 _David Mitchel, Cloud Atlas_

* * *

1981.

—¿Qué quiere con el niño?

La voz sonó dura. Como pensó que sonaría, claro. A Narcissa no parecía importarle que él la escuchara. Narcissa siempre había tenido cierta aura desafiante en sí misma. Era parte de sus filas, pero sólo lo necesario. Sólo porque Lucius estaba allí. De otro modo, se hubiera mantenido tercamente neutral. Era por eso que aquello le venía tan bien.

Una manera de hacer a Lucius sentirse importante.

Una manera de atar a Narcissa a su lado.

El niño. La promesa de gloria para el niño —como quiera que se llamara, Draco, recordaba que Lucius le había dicho—, que no pensaba cumplir.

—No sé. —La voz de Lucius era apremiante, del tono nervioso del que se sabía escuchado—. No fue una petición, Narcissa. Fue una orden.

Se pasó la cadena del guardapelo entre los dedos, sintiendo lo que estaba dentro de él. «Pronto, pronto», le dijo. Tendría un nuevo hogar. Un mejor hogar. Uno infalible.

Se oyó un suspiro, pasos, una puerta que se cierra. Y apareció Narcissa, frente a él. Rubia, alta, pálida.

—No le hagas daño —pidió.

Él le dedicó un asentimiento.

Era mentira. Pero todo aquello iba a quedar entre el niño —Draco— y él.

* * *

1993.

Pensaba mucho más rápido que Harry Potter, que sólo parecía moverse por la desesperación que tenía, por querer salvar a Ginny Weasley. Pero él ya la había salvado —tanto como Lord Voldemort podía salvar a alguien— antes de que Harry Potter si quiera pensara en clavarle el basilisco al diario. Le dedicó una función de teatro cuando alzó el colmillo y lo clavó en el diario.

Gritó. Fingió desaparecer. Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente, volvió al cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, que empezó poco a poco a calentarse de nuevo. A él le tomaría tiempo recuperarse de las heridas. Le tomaría tiempo averiguar qué había pasado en todos aquellos años. Por qué Harry Potter lo había derrotado.

Pero, mientras tanto, podría refugiarse allí, sin que nadie lo buscara. Dormitar hasta que llegara el momento correcto.

Ginny Weasley había demostrado ser una de las mejores armas que había tenido.

* * *

1994.

Le quitó la carta al cuervo con el hocico antes de que Filch tuviera tiempo de verlo merodeando por allí. Después lo dejó partir. Supuso que no era buena idea intentar matarlo. Los cuervos siempre eran unos desgraciados y rasguñaban terriblemente. Después salió corriendo antes de que alguien la viera con un pergamino en el hocico y se dirigió hasta la zona de las mazmorras, prácticamente deshabitada. Se metió en un aula sin ventanas de aquella parte del castillo y volvió a trasformarse.

Llevaba casi catorce años sin cambiar de forma. No había tenido necesidad. Había acabado por acostumbrarse al nombre horrible que le habían puesto, a ser odiada —aunque en realidad eso nunca le había molestado en realidad— y a que un ridículo squib la adorara.

Volvió a sentir sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, a acostumbrarse a los ojos humanos. Abrió la carta, quitándole el listón con el que iba amarrada. Algo cayó en sus manos, que iba amarrado en el listón. No le dio demasiada importancia.

«Es hora».

Eran las únicas dos palabras.

Destrozó la carta en pedazos.

Luego se fijó en lo otro que había caído. Un anillo, con un escudo de armas curioso —en triángulo—. Frunció el ceño. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer.

* * *

1995.

— _¿Y qué obtengo si acepto?_

— _Más poder._

— _Eso no me importa_. —Una pausa. Se le enroscó en el cuello, siempre se le enroscaba en el cuello cuando discutían—. _Ya sabes lo que quiero. Lo mismo que te di._

Sí, claro que sabía. Por eso le había dado su veneno. No era una desinteresada cualquiera. Tantos años sola la habían hecho desconfiada y astuta. No hacía tratos que no fuera a cobrar. Y él, que odiaba deberle favores a la gente, le debía el favor más grande.

— _Puedo buscar una manera_ —le dijo—, _pero no es seguro. Nunca se ha hecho antes. ¿Un maledictus recuperando un cuerpo?_

Ella siguió enroscándosele en el cuello.

— _Es mi condición. Busca la manera._

— _¿Y entonces?_

— _Entonces te dejaré poner una parte de ti dentro de mí_ —respondió ella—. _No es una mala idea si me hace más poderosa._

— _Lo hará._

— _Ya lo sé_.

* * *

1995.

—¡MAMÁ, HAY CORREO!

Zacharias Smith se quedó sentado en la sala mientras veía a la lechuza en la ventana. Ni siquiera intentó levantarse. No la reconoció como la lechuza de Hannah, ni la de Susan, ni la de Justin y mucho menos la de Ernie, entonces asumió que aquel paquete no era para él. Pero la lechuza no dejó de golpear la ventana.

—¡PUES LEVANTA TU TRASERO DEL SILLÓN Y ÁBRELE LA VENTANA A LA LECHUZA! —ladró su madre, desde la planta de arriba.

Zach rodó los ojos.

Pero de todos modos se levantó y fue hasta la ventana para abrirle a la lechuza. La lechuza, sin embargo, no se quedó ni un momento tras tirar el paquete y salió volando. Un paquete mal envuelto cayó en el piso y resonó, como si fuera algo de metal. Zach se agachó para recogerlo y desenvolverlo. Una copa apareció ante él. Una copa que se le hacía familiar. Conocida. Como si la hubiera visto antes o como si la hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

Y entonces sintió algo en la copa. Un latido, algo oscuro, algo que inmediatamente le dio mala espina. Quiso soltarla. Pero no pudo.

* * *

1996.

«Un lugar donde esconderme». «Un lugar donde esconder algo». «Un lugar donde…». La puerta apareció ante Padma. Nunca había vuelto a aquella sala desde las reuniones del ED. Pero en aquel momento parecía que era una buena opción. Llevaba meses aguantándose las lágrimas, convenciéndose de que ella era mejor que los sentimientos que amenazaban por escurrírsele por las mejillas, por tapar su garganta, por dejarla sola y perdida y desamparada en aquel castillo.

Era todo muy estúpido, la verdad.

Muy estúpido para ella, que siempre había sido fría, lógica, que siempre había complementado perfectamente a Parvati, pasional y arrojada. Ella siempre había sido más tranquila y mucho más reflexiva. Mil veces más lógica. Mientras que Parvati era el corazón, ella siempre había sido la mente.

Pero sentía que habían intercambiado lugares de un tiempo para atrás.

Hacía meses que sólo pensaba en las trenzas de alguien y en los ojos de alguien y en el chico al que esa «alguien» estaba besando en ese momento y sentía como tenía un agujero a la altura del corazón que no podía rellenar con nada en lo absoluto. Así que, cuando la sala apareció ante sí, con torres de objetos perdidos, se sintió como en casa.

Ella también era un objeto perdido. Se perdió entre las torres, donde había libros, sillas, ropa, artefactos, pergaminos —quizá cartas de amor, pensó—. Quería mimetizarse con la sala. Perderse en ella. Caminó sin rumbo hasta perderse y entonces alzó la vista y se encontró con algo que, sin duda, había estado esperándola —se convenció de ello, puesto que era sólo un presentimiento.

Una diadema bellamente adornada de zafiros.

No pudo contenerse y la cogió.

La sintió palpitar en sus manos.

Era hermosa.

* * *

1997.

—Es crucial, crucial, Harry, destruir a todos los pedazos del alma de Voldemort. Todos los horrocruxes. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, señor.

No, claro que no lo entendía.

—Crucial, Harry.

Un día iba a entenderlo. E iba a odiarlo por ello.

* * *

 **Comentarios del capítulo:**

 **1) Voy a cambiar radicalmente la historia. Porque sí y porque me da la gana. Porque me divierte la idea. Porque quiero crear drama. Porque me fascina la idea del drama.**

 **2) Ustedes ya saben quiénes son los horrocruxes, pero los protagonistas no, y créanme, va a ser una revelación grande cuando conecten que… bueno, hay que matar a los horrocruxes.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 6 de diciembre de 2018_


	2. Capítulo I

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 _«We are only what we know, and I wished to be so much more than I was, sorely»_

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

Abajo se oían gritos, explosiones, una batalla de la que él y su oponente eran ajenos. Le temblaba la mano de manera incontrolable y estaba seguro de que Albus Dumbledore también se había dado cuenta. «No eres un asesino, Draco», había dicho. «No eres un asesino». ¿Qué sabía él, finalmente? Al final, había resultado ser muchas cosas que nunca había creído que podía ser. Aquel año, después de todo, había sido una pesadilla.

Había descubierto que sus sueños se habían deformado. Había descubierto que las historias de su padre sobre todos los tiempos pasados eran probablemente una mentira. O estaban demasiado bien maquillados para que no se entreviera el horror. Pero su padre había acabado en la cárcel y Draco había tenido que enfrentarse, por primera vez, al horror que era verdaderamente tener una marca en el antebrazo y ser considerado el villano.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, tenía que darle la razón en una parte a Albus Dumbledore.

Él tampoco creía que fuera un asesino.

La mano le temblaba. Él podía verlo y estaba seguro de que Dumbledore también. Había intentado esconder su miedo todo lo posible, pero lo sentía a flor de piel.

«Maldita sea».

Se oyeron más explosiones.

«Que no suban, que no suban, que no suban», pensó. No quería que lo vieran vulnerable —más de lo que ya lo habían visto—. No quería, de alguna manera, quemar todas las naves que le quedaban para salir bien parado de todo aquel asunto. Si Dumbledore moría, si él lo mataba, el Señor Tenebroso tendría que ganar la guerra. Sólo así —o con un milgaro— saldría bien parado de todo aquel asunto.

—Draco… —oyó decir al viejo.

Lo había odiado tanto. Con tantas ganas. Lo recordaba en su primer año, dándole puntos al inútil de Potter por haber roto las normas —pero salvado el colegio o algo así, según había entendido—. Y a sus amigos. Siempre lo había odiado. Sus favoritismos, su evidente preferencia por Potter. La manera en que le había entregado a Gryffindor la copa de la casa hacía ya tantos años —parecía—. Lo había odiado tanto y tan fuerte que en ese momento le parecía hasta irónico que aquel hombre fuera su única salida.

La única que tenía.

Sintió que le temblaba la voz cuando abrió la boca.

—Mi… mi madre… —dijo—, tiene que… tiene…

«Tiene que protegerla».

Estaba bajando la varita. Aferrándose a lo que le quedaba. Aceptando la idea de que, después de todo, no era un asesino. Aceptando que era justo lo que el Señor Tenebroso había visto en él: un muchacho miedoso y cobarde incapaz de matar a sangre fría. Después de todo, le había puesto aquella tarea por una razón. Al final había acabado por entenderlo. Demasiado tarde, quizá. Cuando ya lo único que había entre él y Dumbledore era una varita y una maldición asesina sin pronunciar.

—Draco…

Él no acabó de decir la frase.

De repente sintió cómo algo lo lanzaba a un lado, cómo salía despedido, alguien que seguramente estaba intentando deshacerse de él. Vio en cámara lenta el lugar donde iba a aterrizar y casi sintió el sueño de piedra frío antes de caer sobre él. Para su sorpresa, cayó sobre alguien más. O algo más. No. Alguien. Alguien invisible.

No le costó demasiado conectar lo que estaba pasando.

«Maldita sea, Potter».

No lo sintió moverse.

Frunció el ceño.

Usó la varita que aún tenía en las manos.

« _Finite Incantatem_ », pensó.

Probablemente el imbécil de Potter nunca le perdonaría que hubiera tenido a Dumbledore a punta de varita, pero era su única salida. A aquel idiota todo siempre le salía bien. Siempre huía.

Lo sintió moverse, todavía invisible, pero sólo lo sujetó.

Se llevó el dedo a los labios. Y después volteó de regreso a Dumbledore: había, frente al viejo, una mujer a la que no había visto nunca.

—¿Sospechabas de mí? —oyó la voz. Ronca, dura, fría. Horrenda—. Quizá sí. Siempre fui demasiado inteligente para tu gusto, ¿no? Pero no decías nada. Tenías tus ideas. Nunca di muestras de apoyarlo. —Tenía una varita alzada—. Tenía el disfraz perfecto. —Entonces se volvió hacia Draco y él pudo ver su cara por primera vez. Era horrenda. Tenía los ojos color ambarino, demasiado extraño para un ser humano, la nariz aplastada, como si se la hubieran roto y nunca hubiera sanado correctamente, demasiado chueca. El cabello era castaño, medio pajizo, horrible, medio parado, seco. Nunca la había visto—. Me encargaré de ti después, Malfoy. No creo que haya lugar para los traidores en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, ¿no?

—Tú… —La voz de Dumbledore sonó débil—. No debías ser tú…

La mujer no retiró la varita. Hubo otra pausa que duró una eternidad mientras abajo aún se oían las explosiones y los gritos.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Y Dumbledore cayó por el borde de la Torre de Astronomía.

Lentamente, la mujer se volvió hacia Draco, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras veía su única oportunidad de escapar de aquel infierno caer. Alzó la varita.

»Es una lástima que no pueda matarte —dijo la mujer—. Algún día comprenderás lo valioso que eres. Algún día. Pero puedo hacerte daño.

Draco alzó la varita, pero alguien detrás de él fue más rápido.

Alguien: Harry Potter.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

La mujer salió despedida hacia atrás.

Alguien —Harry Potter— obligó a Draco a levantarse.

—¿Qué…?

—Póntela encima —le espetó Harry Potter, por primera vez revelando su prescencia, lanzándole una capa—. Y no pienses en huir tú sólo o estás muerto —espetó y luego alzó la varita—. _Expelliarmus_. —La varita de Draco fue a parar a sus manos—. Sólo para asegurarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Él iba a salvarte, ¿no? —le espetó Potter. Parecía demasiado furioso, incapaz de contener todo lo que tenía dentro. Cuando Draco lo miró a los ojos descubrió que se le estaban humedeciendo, aunque en su rostro sólo se reflejaba la ira—. Iba a salvarte, maldita sea.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la mujer que había aturdido.

»¿La conoces?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Ni idea, no va a tardar en despertar. Y no tardan en subir. Alguien. No sé.

Potter miró hacia las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía. A Draco le pareció que sólo estaba improvisando sobre la macha. Y que sólo lo había salvado porque Dumbledore iba a hacerlo. Maldito fuera, maldito viejo. Joder. Carajo. Al final resultaba que había tenido su vida literalmente en sus manos.

—Sonó como si fuera… —empezó Potter—, como si Dumbledore la conociera.

Cosas que a Draco no me importaban.

—No tarda en despertar —espetó él— y si no vas a vengarte, la mejor opción es largarse. —Se oyeron oían pasos por las escaleras y empezó a maldecir. Todavía tenía la capa de invisibilidad de Potter en las manos, pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para salvarlos a dos dos—. Joder, joder, joder.

Fuera quien fuera, eran malas noticias para él.

Su única salida de allí, era si Potter lo salvaba. Y aun así no estaba muy seguro de sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —oyó un grito. Alcanzó a tirarse al piso para evitar el hechizo, porque no tenía su varita.

—¡No, Ron, espera! —oyó gritar a Harry.

Así que no tenía suerte. Aunque quizá era mejor que si hubieran subido los mortífagos y todo aquello hubiera valido para nada y lo hubieran obligado a regresar a los pies de Lord Voldemort a decirle que había fallado, que no había podido matar a Dumbledore. No era como si el Señor Tenebroso le tuviera algún aprecio. Desde que había empezado a acampar en su casa como si nada, le gustaba mantenerlo cerca, como si quisiera vigilarlo. Obligarlo a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—¡Harry, ese imbécil metió a los mortífagos en…!

—¡YA LO SÉ! —espetó Harry.

—¿Y Dumbledore? —oyó la voz de Granger.

Se hizo el silencio. Draco levantó la cabeza y los miró a los tres. Lo leyeron todo en la mirada de Harry.

—¡No…! —La voz de Weasley sonaba consternada. Seguía apuntándole a Draco con una mueca furiosa.

—No fue él —dijo Harry. Alzó una de las varitas que tenía en la mano, la que Draco reconoció como suya, de espino y núcleo de pelo de unicornio—. No lanzó la maldición asesina. —Le dirigió una mirada, a medio camino entre el desprecio y la lástima, con duda entremezclada allí—. Fue ella. —Señaló el cuerpo de la mujer.

—No tarda en despertar —espetó Draco—. Así que harían bien en largarse.

—Tú vienes con nosotros —espetó Potter. Y en ese momento, por las miradas que le dirigieron Weasley y Granger, supo que nadie apoyaba esa decisión. Podrían dejarlo allí a pudrirse, si era necesario.

—Harry… —interrumpió Hermione.

—Dumbledore le ofreció una salida —espetó Harry y se acuclilló al lado de Draco— y quiero saber por qué. —Le tendió una mano—. Quiero saber qué carajos sabes o qué carajos vio en ti como para ofrecerte una salvación. Y quiero toda la información que tengas sobre Lord Voldemort.

Weasley suspiró.

—Entonces, ¿qué carajo hacemos?

* * *

Ron tocó la puerta y abrió sin esperar a que alguien le dijera que podía entrar.

—Le escribí a Bill —anunció—, le dije que estamos bien, le dije que le dijera a mi madre que estaremos allí para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Aunque no sea verdad —añadió al ver las caras de Harry y Hermione. Harry estaba seguro de que se perderían esa boda, como se habían perdido el funeral de Dumbledore, que había salido en El Profeta—. De otro modo, mi madre iba a empezar a buscarnos.

Luego le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy. Odiaba tenerlo cerca y Harry lo sabía. A ninguno de los tres le gustaba tener que esconderse a hablar de los horrocruxes y de su misión para que Malfoy no los escuchara. Y Malfoy odiaba ser un prisionero, aun cuando Hermione solía insistirle que sólo le estaban salvando la vida.

Pero Malfoy sabía que de algún modo u otro era un prisionero, sobre todo porque Hermione se las había arreglado para esposarlo a los barrotes de su cama de la infancia.

—¿Seguro que a tus padres no les molesta? —preguntó Harry.

—No —musitó Hermione—, están encantados de conocerlos.

En realidad, lo que Harry había visto en las caras del señor y la señora Granger había sido más preocupación. Se habían aparecido, gracias a Hermione, en el jardín de su casa y habían llamado a la puerta cuatro semanas antes de que terminara el curso y Hermione había musitado un montón de explicaciones vagas sobre por qué estaban allí, sin hablarles de que Dumbledore había muerto o que los mortífagos probablemente los estaban persiguiendo y que prácticamente nadie sabía dónde estaban.

Habían salido corriendo de Hogwarts, apenas sin dar explicaciones, antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de hacer demasiadas preguntas o de recordar que Harry aun no tenía diecisiete años.

De todos modos, los tres —cuatro— sabían que aquel era sólo un refugio temporal.

—Tus padres quieren que bajemos a cenar —dijo Ron.

Harry se puso en pie.

Malfoy ni siquiera hizo un intento de moverse.

—Te traeré comida —le dijo Hermione, sin mirarlo—. Les diremos que estás enfermo.

No le dio opción de replicar. No se la daba. Aunque había apoyado a Harry en su decisión de salvarlo, no podía esconder su desagrado por él, por mucho que lo intentara. Ron ni siquiera lo intentaba y Harry intentaba convencerse de que si estaba haciendo eso era porque el imbécil había bajado la varita. Y nada más.

Bajaron y dejaron cerrada la habitación de Hermione.

Harry llevaba la varita en el bolsillo trasero el pantalón, pero no podía hacer magia. De todos modos, se sentía seguro con ella cerca. También cargaba la de Draco usualmente, aunque Ron había sugerido que no sería mala idea romperla.

Harry se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que algún día podría servirles. Algún día.

* * *

Fue Potter el que subió con la comida. Siempre subía con la comida antes de que los demás terminaran de cenar. Siempre los oía, porque aquella casa era diminutiva y todo se oía. Parecía que las paredes eran de papel. Intentaba pensar no demasiado en su situación. Para el mundo, había desaparecido completamente de la faz de la tierra. No había ninguna explicación para la desaparición de Draco Malfoy y, probablemente nadie lo estaba buscando, además de sus padres. Procuraba no pensar demasiado en eso. En nada.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Potter y le extendió la cena. Luego se sentó en la piso de la habitación de invitados.

—¿Te vas a quedar a verme comer? —espetó Draco.

—¿Te importa? —Se encogió de hombros—. No soporto la conversación allá abajo. —Draco la había oído. Las conversaciones con los padres de Granger siempre estaban llenas de vacíos y de mentiras para evitar que se preocuparan. Pasaban las semanas y ellos seguían allí estancados. Había sido su cumpleaños pero no se había molestado en decirles, aunque sabía que podía hacer magia sin que lo detectaran. Aún faltaban siglos para el de Potter, de todos modos. Así que estaban allí, atrapados.

—Como quieras —musitó Malfoy—. Yo no planeo hacerte plática, Potter.

Supuso que para Potter aquello era un alivio.

Él tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse. En otro momento, quizá lo habría molestado. Pero desde que habían llegado allí estaba demasiado callado. Quizá debería haberles dicho que en algún momento los encontraría. Él siempre sabía dónde estaba. Qué hacía, lo que estaba haciendo. Al menos desde que había vuelto. «Siempre te estaré observando» le dijo cuando lo marcó.

Comió sin mirar a Potter, intentando ignorar tanto como podía su presencia. No podía creer que su vida dependiera de él. No podía creer que le hubiera salvado la vida.

Siguió comiendo hasta que le empezó a doler la cabeza.

«No», pensó. «No, no, no ahora».

Empezó a sentirse mareado y se puso en pie.

—Tengo que ir al baño —musitó, sin fijarse en si Potter le hacía caso o no. Al menos ya no lo esposaban a la cama cuando no estaban. Habían dejado de creer que iba a salir corriendo.

«No, ahora no».

Fue hasta la puerta, consciente de que empezaba a fallarle el equilibrio y entro al baño del pasillo tan rápido cómo pudo sin ser consiente de si Potter lo seguía o no. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y correr el seguro antes de perder el equilibro y cerrar los ojos cuando oyó su voz. Su cabeza empezaba a matarlo.

«Draco Malfoy». Odiaba que siempre supiera dónde estaba. Odiaba sentir algo dentro de él que no era él. Odiaba que ocurrieran cosas para las que no tenía explicación. Odiaba que los dementores se le acercaran de manera tan insistente, por ejemplo. En su tercer año, había sido en único imbécil que se había desmayado además de Potter. Recordaba haberse burlado de él sólo para intentar cubrir su propio desmayo, su propia debilidad, pero recordaba a Theodore Nott mirándolo y diciéndole «también te pasó a ti». Odiaba sentir que tenía recuerdos que no eran suyos.

Y al principio, cuando había descubierto que podía hablar con las serpientes, se había sentido orgulloso. Él, un slytherin que podía hablar pársel, como el gran Salazar Slytherin. Se lo había contado a sus padres con un dejo de orgullo en la voz y había estado seguro de que era algo bueno hasta que había visto la mirada de preocupación de su madre.

«Muéstrame dónde estás».

No. No. No. No quería hacerlo. No quería volver.

Y a pesar de todo, quería saber que su madre estaba bien. Que sus padres estaban bien. Que todos los pinches sacrificios habían servido de algo. Que la marca de su antebrazo no había sido en vano.

«Siempre te encontraré y lo sabes».

Le gustaría saber por qué. Porqué podía meterse en su cabeza. Por qué podía hacerlo sentir que realmente él no era nadie, no era una persona, sino simplemente una extensión.

«No, no». No quería que lo encontrara. No quería volver a cumplir la penitencia de su familia, no quería volver a que lo obligaran a torturar al resto. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de qué quería. ¿Huir con Potter para el resto de su vida y que sus padres probablemente lo consideraran muerto?

«Sólo necesito una pista, Draco Malfoy e iré por ti».

Draco cerró los ojos.

La cabeza lo estaba matando. La marca en el antebrazo ardía como nunca había ardido antes.

«Sólo una pista».

—¡Malfoy! —oyó una voz fuera del baño. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al oír a Potter allí—. ¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Sólo se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Al menos, Lord Voldemort había desaparecido momentáneamente.

* * *

—¿Nada? —preguntó ella.

—No.

Podía sentir que estaba decepcionado. Lo conocía mejor que muchas otras personas, aunque nadie la conociera a ella —o más bien, todos la conocían a ella, pero nadie se había dado nunca cuenta de que la conocían—. Pero probablemente él era el único que la recordaba en su forma humana, con esos ojos gatunos, recién graduada de Hogwarts, durmiendo en las calles del Callejón Knockturn después de haberlo perdido todo en la vida. Diecisiete años tenía en aquel entonces. Y ya sentía qué había pasado una eternidad —quizá los años gato pesaban más—. Era tan tonta entonces. Recordaba habérsele acercado para pedirle un par de galeones, suplicarle por un poco de comida. Al fin y al cano, lo había visto entrar todos los días a Borgin y Burkes y sabía que trabajaba allí. Pero él la había mirado como si fuera una alimaña y le había dicho «gánatelos». Recordaba haber balbuceado algo sin sentido hasta que de su boca había salido que era una buena bruja, que había ido a Ravenclaw —como si eso importara algo, como si las casas importaran de algo cuando una estaba en la calle, muriendo de frío y sin nada qué comer—, que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Y entonces él había sonreído.

Le costó confiar en ella —o quizá nunca había confiado— pero había acabado pidiéndole aquel trabajo.

Era lista, había sobrevivido a dormir en la calle. Bien podría soportar despojarse de su humanidad, ¿no? Bien podría soportar convertirse en un gato extremadamente longevo y convertirse en la compañera de un ser despreciable, sin magia alguna. Y lo había soportado hasta que él la había recompensado por todos aquellos años de trabajo observando a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, diciéndole a quién podría reclutar y a quién no, contándole quién era más influenciable. Si el Señor Tenebroso quería su ejército, ella se encargaba de armarlo.

«Bellatrix Lestrange, te será fiel si le das lo que quiere: tiene sed de sangre», recordaba haberle dicho.

«Barty Crouch Jr. Es un monstruo, pero toda guerra necesita monstruos».

«Severus Snape, sabe más que nadie de maleficios y de magia negra en su generación. Gánate su fidelidad».

Hasta que finalmente la había recompensado con un pedazo de su alma.

—¿Seguirás dejándole creer a Narcissa que su hijo está muerto? —preguntó, cambiando un poco el tema—. Eso podría volverla peligrosa.

—Ya es demasiado peligrosa —musitó él—. Quiero que cometa un error. Quiero neutralizarla.

—Yo me encargo de eso —respondió ella—. Tú búscalo. Si lo encuentra el bando equivocado, lo matarán. Y lo sabes.

* * *

—Narcissa.

—No recuerdo haberte dejado que me dijeras así, Theodore Nott.

Theodore ladeó la cabeza. Aquella mujer siempre le había parecido temible, pero también una madre. La única madre que había tenido. Le había comprado los regalos de navidad todos los años, porque su padre estaba muy ocupado viviendo su vida, su duelo, recordando a su madre —la biológica, la que apenas recordaba—, siendo un mago tenebroso.

—Señora Malfoy —repuso él—, necesito hablar con usted. En privado.

Miró hacia atrás para ver que nadie les hacía caso, que nadie se fijaba en que justo ellos estaban parados en una esquina de la Mansión Malfoy, pretendiendo que no veían lo que ocurría alrededor. Theodore se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo, que ardía. Narcissa siguió con sus ojos la mano de Theodore.

—No debiste dejar que te lo hicieran —murmuró. Por un momento, pareció vulnerable de nuevo. Como una madre. Como la había visto después de que habían marcado a Draco—. No debiste… Tú…

—Necesito una salida —espetó Theodore—, la que sea. Quiere que le traiga a Ginny Weasley. Es una misión suicida.

Narcissa Malfoy frunció el ceño. Theodore intentó adivinar su expresión, pero lo único que adivinó fue que Narcissa sabía más que él y no iba a decirle nada.

—Esa es tu salida. Alíate con los otros. Mantén a Ginny Weasley fuera de esta casa —musitó y se acercó a él, colocando su rostro a milímetros—. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca la traigas aquí.

»Desaparece. Es tu mejor opción.

* * *

«No. No».

«Es sólo una pista, Draco Malfoy, lo adivinaré de todos modos, tarde o temprano».

«¡No te diré dónde estoy!»

Las últimas semanas habían sido un completo suplicio para mantenerlo fuera de su cabeza; al menos nadie le hacía caso. Granger estaba demasiado preocupada por los dolores de cicatriz de Potter —estúpido cara rajada— como para fijarse realmente en que siempre estaba más pálido de lo normal y en que dormía pésimo. Weasley ni siquiera lo miraba, para él sólo era escoria que tenía que soportar porque Potter había decidido que lo arrastraría hasta el fin del mundo porque Dumbledore iba a salvarlo y porque tarde o temprano podría revelarles algo sustancias sobre el Señor Tenebroso —aunque Draco ya se había quedado sin argumentos para decirles que no sabía nada de nada y no quería confesarles la facilidad con la que Lord Voldemort se metía en su cabeza porque probablemente sólo lo abandonarían para no correr riesgos.

Despertó jadeando.

Se incorporó un poco, intentando descubrir donde estaba. Pero todo estaba bien.

Seguía en la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Granger, a los que prácticamente no había visto en semanas.

—¿Malfoy? —oyó una voz.

«Maldito Potter».

Dormía en el sofá de la habitación de invitados —porque había sido el único dispuesto a compartir recámara con él, porque alguien tendría que vigilarlo— y en ese momento estaba mirándolo fijamente.

—Qué —ladró.

—Tenías una pesadilla —dijo Potter. Parecía sinceramente sorprendido de que Draco Malfoy pudiera tener una pesadilla.

Draco simplemente se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

—Si no le cuentas a Granger y a Weasley de mis pesadillas, no les contaré de tus malos sueños. Ni de todo lo que dices dormido —espetó.

Cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormirse, pero se quedó con la sensación de que Potter se le había quedado mirando, como si lo viera por primera vez. Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza no tardó en volver. El dolor en la marca. Apenas cerró los ojos, le pareció sentir a «lo otro», eso que siempre estaba en su cabeza pero que no era él. Lo había sentido siempre, pero de algún modo se había intensificado cuando había cumplido quince.

Quizá poco antes. No lo recordaba.

«Sólo una pista», musitó la voz de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza. «No voy a hacerte daño, Draco Malfoy».

Draco apretó los ojos.

«No voy a hacerte daño».

Apretó más los ojos.

«Pero podría usar otras cosas para convencerte de volver, Draco».

No quería saber.

«Tu madre te extraña. Tu padre sigue en Azkaban…»

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos, alarmado. Y supo que Lord Voldemort vio lo mismo que él y entendió dónde estaba. Que lo había dejado pasar demasiado. Había usado a sus padres para encontrarlo. Y entonces se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pensando en que ya no podía hacer nada para correr por su vida lejos de ahí cuando Potter hizo lo mismo, como si hubiera oído lo mismo.

—Nos ha encontrado —dijo Potter. Había cogido ya su varita. Draco no le preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero la mirada de Potter lo traspasó—. La próxima vez quizá consideres que decirnos que puede meterse en tu puta mente es información pertinente, ¿no? —Le había apuntado con la varita.

—No sabes nada, Potter —espetó Draco.

—Oh, claro que sí sé —musitó él—, también sé lo que es meterse en su mente, Malfoy. También ha intentado meterse en la mía.

—Tienen que huir —le dijo a Harry. Estaba derrotado porque sabía que Potter tenía razón en cómo lo miraba: mientras Lord Voldemort siguiera metiéndose en su mente, sería un peligro. Ya sabía que no podía mantenerlo fuera por siempre, ni siquiera demasiado tiempo. Sólo lo había logrado unas cuantas semanas.

—Oh, no, tú vienes con nosotros —espetó Potter—. Sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas, o crees. —Le lanzó su varita y Draco la agarró por primera vez en semanas—. Vamos a despertar a los demás. No confío en ti, pero confío en que quieres mantenerte tan lejos de Lord Voldemort como para intentar evitar que se meta en tu cabeza, ¿me equivoco?

* * *

—El mejor escondite siempre es a simple vista —dijo ella.

—Lo sé —respondió él.

—Quieres que vaya yo, ¿no? —preguntó—. Por eso me has pedido que venga. Porque no confías en que los demás entiendan lo importante que es mantenerlo con vida, porque más de la mitad de tus inútiles seguidores lo matarían sólo porque dejara de ser un estorbo. Porque sólo yo entiendo lo importante que es.

Lord Voldemort asintió.

—Después vuelve a Hogwarts —espetó—, a tu antiguo puesto. Sigo necesitando tus ojos ahí. Y estarás más segura.

—No mientas: no te importa mi seguridad, sino que nadie daño lo que guardo dentro de mí. —Le sonrió. Le había servido bien todos aquellos años, pero era una mercenaria. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por casi cualquiera, pero él fue el primero que le puso un pedazo de su alma dentro—. No te preocupes, voy a traerte a Draco Malfoy sano y salvo.

—Gracias, Elise.

—Prefiero mi otro nombre. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Norris.

—Me pega más.

Y se trasformó en un gato.

* * *

—¿Puedo decir que no te creo? —espetó Ron.

—Sé lo que vi…

—Sé lo que viste y sé que probablemente dices la verdad, pero eso no significa que quiera creerte. O que esté de buen humor.

Se quedaron callados. Estaban en la verja de la casa de Hermione, que habían llenado de hechizos protectores. Hermione estaba adentro, asegurándose de que las protecciones estuvieran bien puestas y fingiendo que estaba bien, aun cuando Harry se había dado cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar. Había intentado mantener la calma en todo momento desde que había despertado, pero Harry se daba cuenta de que sólo era una coraza. Les había comentado que tenía un plan en caso de que eso sucediera, un plan de emergencia y luego les había pedido que empacaran sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieran.

Menos de quince minutos después, Hermione le había hecho un hechizo desmemorizador a sus padres y los había convencido de que se llamaban Wendell y Monica y de que deseaban irse a Australia en ese preciso momento. Después, se habían sentado a esperar.

No había pasado nada. Nadie aparecía.

De repente, en la madrugada, se oyó un maullido.

Ron se sobresaltó.

—Es sólo un gato —musitó Harry. Tenía la varita en la mano.

Se abrió la puerta de enfrente y salió Hermione.

—Creo que se están tomando su tiempo. No podemos desaparecernos en el perímetro y si salimos… probablemente nos ataquen —dijo Hermione—; si es que están allí afuera. —Vio de manera apremiante hacia el horizonte—. Merlín, es horrible no saber si tu enemigo te está devolviendo o no la mirada.

Malfoy salió detrás de ella y cerró la puerta de la casa. Hermione sólo cargaba una bolsa.

»Podríamos arriesgarnos. Salir un momento del perímetro y desaparecernos…

Se oyó otro maullido.

—Joder, el gato de los vecinos sí que es molesto —dijo Ron.

—Los vecinos no tienen…

— _Lumos_. —Draco alzó la varita.

—… gato —terminó Hermione.

Encontraron a la señora Norris devolviéndoles la mirada. Por la mente de Harry pasaron demasiadas cosas. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el maldito animal se le arrojó encima y se convirtió en una mujer que empuñaba una varita.

Hermione gritó.

Ron gritó.

—¡ _DEPULSO_! —oyó la voz de Ron.

La mujer salió disparada hacia atrás, cayó sobre el pavimento y se levantó. Movió la varita. Draco desvió el hechizo.

Se quedaron mirando.

—Nos encontramos otra vez —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Él no respondió. Entendía demasiadas cosas en ese momento.

Harry alzó la varita.

Hermione hizo lo mismo y levantó el perímetro antiaparición.

—¡Rápido! —espetó. De repente, todo se volvió demasiado confuso. Harry agarró a Hermione y Ron hizo lo mismo y Draco los imitó después de desviar otro hechizo de la mujer. A Harry le pareció que se desaparecían, pero justo en el último momento la mujer se aferró a él y mientras luchaba por quitársela, Hermione cambió el rumbo. Aterrizaron en plena naturaleza, Harry oía un río correr.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

—¡Cru…!

—¡ _DEPULSO_!

La varita de la mujer aterrizó en las manos de Harry y la mujer salió disparada hacia atrás después del grito de Ron. Chocó violentamente contra un árbol y Harry oyó un sonido seco de algo romperse antes de verla caer al piso. Ya no se movió.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer un ruido en un momento, hasta que Hermione movió un pie y el sonido de una rama rompiéndose los hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Está muerta? —preguntó Malfoy.

El silencio fue su respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas del capítulo:**

 **1) ¿Demasiado rápido? ¿Demasiado ridículo? Siempre fue ese el propósito con la señora Norris. Bueno, este es el primer Horrocrux del que se van a deshacer estos sin saber que es un horrocrux. Imagínense cuando lo descubran.**

 **2) Es un AU desde la escena de la torre de Astronomía.**

 **3) Theodore Nott parece fanservice, pero no lo es. I swear.**

 **4) ¿En qué horrocrux creen que estará centrado el siguiente capítulo?**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 8 de diciembre de 2018_


	3. Capítulo II

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

 _«History admits no rules; only outcomes»_

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

—¡Weasley! —se oyó una voz a lo lejos y de repente el pelirrojo que llevaba paseándolo por el Ministerio toda la mañana alzó la cabeza y buscó el origen de la mirada.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo a Zach, con un tono medio preocupado—, no te muevas,

Zacharias Smith había tenido planes mucho mejores para el primero de septiembre, como, por ejemplo, pasarlo en el Expresso de Hogwarts mientras Hannah se retorcía las trenzas y Susan contaba los chismes del verano y Ernie y Justin iban a esconderse en algún compartimiento vacío cuando creían que nadie miraba. Pero por alguna razón, estaba ahí, en el ministerio mientras Percy Weasley lo paseaba como a un perro faldero. Había llegado una carta hacía unos días a su casa, donde decía que había sido elegido para un programa especial en el Ministerio de Magia como empleado junior en el departamento de seguridad mágica por su buen desempeño en Hogwarts.

Había algo raro ahí.

Primero, porque nunca jamás había tenido buen desempeño en Hogwarts —había sido bastante mediocre—. Y segundo porque el Ministerio nunca haría eso con un alumno que ni siquiera había presentado sus ÉXTASIS.

Pero a nadie parecía molestarle que estuviera allí.

Weasley volvió con un hombre que llevaba una coleta de cabello cano atada a la nuca.

—Smith, te presentó al señor Yaxley. —Se veía mucho más nervioso que cuando se había largado—. Es quien está vigilando el programa de… bueno… nuevos internos… becarios…

—Todavía no hemos decidido el nombre —interrumpió Yaxley. Extendió la mano derecha—. Encantado, señor Smith. Estábamos muy interesados en tenerlo con nosotros.

Zacharias no sabía por qué demonios estarían interesados pero lo dejó correr. Su vida se había vuelto demasiado rara hacia unos años. Dos, probablemente. Antes de los TIMO. Había descubierto que podía hablar con las serpientes —y se lo había guardado, porque eso era malo, terriblemente malo, malo nivel sólo los magos oscuros y Harry Potter podían hacerlo— y luego había empezado a tener sueños extraños sobre un pasillo con una puerta al final. Todo había acabado mientras veía como una serpiente prácticamente había asesinado a un hombre un día antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Había despertado gritando ante la mirada alarmada de Ernie y Justin, que intentaban calmarlo y, cuando se había convencido de que no era una serpiente, de que había sido sólo una pesadilla, los había convencido de lo mismo.

Sólo una pesadilla.

El problema es que habían vuelto. Hombres muertos, torturados, cosas que veía cuando cerraba los ojos. Y una voz que a veces le parecía oír que habitaba en su cabeza.

No recordaba que eso hubiera estado bien antes.

—Gracias —musitó Zach.

Yaxley apretaba la mano demasiado fuerte.

—Creo que el señor Weasley tiene ya bastante trabajo como para seguir manteniéndolo alejado de su oficina —empezó—, vamos, te mostraré la tuya. Bueno, tu escritorio.

Zach asintió y lo siguió hasta los ascensores. Allí, subieron hasta el departamento de seguridad mágica, donde Yaxley lo guio hasta una oficina ubicada en una de las esquinas. Había sólo dos escritorios allí.

—Es un programa relativamente nuevo. —Carraspeo—. Trabajarás con alguien más. —Señaló el escritorio de la ventana—. Ese es tuyo. Trae algo bonito para decorarlo, ¿está bien? Dale… tu toque.

Zach asintió, frunciendo el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería.

»Mañana vendrá alguien a hacerte una entrevista, queremos hablar de nuestros nuevos becarios… o empleados en prácticas… en El Profeta —dijo Yaxley—. Y en un rato más vendrá mi secretaria a ayudarte con el papeleo para que esto sea oficial. —Volvió a carraspear—. Mañana empiezas oficialmente, ¿eh?

Zach asintió.

Yaxley se quedó parado un momento más sin saber qué decir y después salió de la oficina, pues Zach suponía que había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Él se sentó en la silla y miró alrededor. Una oficina propia. Para él sólo. Parecía un sueño extraño.

Y mientras recorría todo con la mirada pensó lo bien que quedaría la copa de Helga Hufflepuff en aquel escritorio. Sí, quedaría muy bien. Aunque no sabía de donde había venido el pensamiento.

* * *

— _Es una soberana estupidez_ —opinó ella—. _Lo estás poniendo en riesgo sólo por que sí._

Odiaba que ella se creyera con el poder de rebatirle, de cuestionarlo. Nadie más lo hacía, nadie más se atrevía a tanto. Pero ella sí. No tenía nada que perder y tenía todo que ganar.

— _Necesito saberlo_ —dijo él—, _necesito saber si Dumbledore sabía sobre ellos._

— _Te está carcomiendo. No hay forma de que Dumbledore supiera lo que hiciste después_ —le dijo ella, enredándose en su cuello—. _No tenía forma de saber que encerraste pedazos de ti en cuerpos humanos._ —Siguió enroscándose. Aquel era su lugar favorito, cerca de dónde podía oírlo, de donde tenía a alguien con quien platicar—. _Lo estás poniendo en la primera línea de fuego. Y escúchame: es estúpido._

Oyó un gruñido molesto. Nagini sabía que lo había molestado. Pero no podía hacerle nada. ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a una serpiente en la que había guardado una parte de su alma y que, hasta ese momento, sólo había demostrado que quería verlo triunfar? Porque quería verlo triunfar. Hacía mucho que estaba por encima de las guerras de «buenos» y «malos», de lo que era correcto moralmente. Hacía mucho que sólo quería un poco de compañía, alguien que la escuchara y alguien que fuera capaz de devolverle su cuerpo.

Tom Riddle —Lord Voldemort, como se llamaba en su cabeza— tenía todas las papeletas.

— _Sólo será él. Me encargaré de proteger a los demás. La chica debe venir en camino. Una chica fascinante._

 _—Me has hablado de ella. ¿Cuántos años tenía?_

 _—Once, en ese entonces Imagínate de lo que será capaz ahora._

* * *

El verano había transcurrido lento, demasiado caluroso, demasiado encerrado. No habían salido a prácticamente ningún lado. Su madre se había desvivido en mandarle vociferadoras a Ron que regresaban sin haber sido entregadas o abiertas, porque ninguna lechuza podía encontrarlo, hasta que la convencieron de lo peligroso que era que intentara contactarlo, hasta que él mismo le envió una carta y le dijo que estarían allí para la boda de Bill y Fleur, que sólo estaban en peligro, que todo había cambiado. «Es que no entiendo porque Harry no acude a nosotros», se quejaba Molly Weasley. Pero nadie en la Orden sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Harry o por qué se había largado. Lo único que sabían era que Dumbledore le había dejado un encargo y que probablemente en ese momento estaba en medio de él.

Tampoco se podía decir que a Ginny le gustara la idea de que su novio estuviera desaparecido. ¿Seguían siendo novios? Al menos no había tenido tiempo de cortarla, de decirle que tenía que ir a salvar al mundo y que ella tendría que esperarlo. Ella se había limitado a quedarse sentada en la madriguera, esperando oír cualquier noticia, simplemente porque no la dejaban hacer nada más.

Había llegado la boda de Bill y Fleur —pocos días después del funeral de Ojoloco, de que George perdiera su oreja en el medio de un enfrentamiento— y ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione se habían aparecido por allí. Molly había llorado prácticamente toda la recepción.

Y después habían llegado los mortífagos. Los habían interrogado a todos.

«¿Dónde está Harry?»

«No sé».

«Dinos dónde está Potter».

«No sé».

«Dicen que eras su novia. ¿Dónde está?»

«No sé».

No estaba mintiendo. Había soportado el interrogatorio hasta que había aparecido Snape y se había encargado de quitarle a los mortífagos —o aurores, que para el caso habían pasado a ser lo mismo— de encima. Apenas si le había dirigido una mirada cuando se quedaron solos y le había dicho que sentía haberles tenido que contar de su relación con Harry.

Y se había largado con ellos.

Al menos él conservaba su tapadera. Pero ella no estaba segura de confiar en él.

Y los días habían seguido pasando y de repente habían hecho obligatoria la asistencia a Hogwarts para todos los adolescentes magos en edad escolar. Y director a Snape, por encima de McGonagall. Y habían puesto profesores nuevos —«mortífagos», había oído refunfuñar a Lupin—. Y había llegado, finalmente, el día de partir. Sabía que su madre había estado evitando ese momento y ella también había estado evitando pensar en él. ¿Cómo sería el colegio sin Dumbledore y bajo el mando de los mortífagos? Temible, supuso. Pero nada a lo que no pudiera hacerle frente.

Y ahí estaba, en aquel tren, sentada entre Neville y Luna, con la cabeza recargada en los hombros de la rubia, mirando el paisaje, cuando se detuvo el tren.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luna.

—Hemos parado —dijo Neville—. Es raro…, no hemos llegado.

«Como en segundo», pensó Ginny.

Pero no se parecía nada a segundo. No había dementores.

Oyeron pasos en los pasillos del tren. Puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Algunas exclamaciones ahogadas. Hasta que le llegó el turno del compartimiento y aparecieron ellos. Mortífagos. Enmascarados. Ginny supuso que estaban buscando a Harry, pero no lo encontrarían allí. Harry se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra. No estaba en ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, la mano de uno se levantó, señalándola a ella.

—Tú —oyó una voz—, ven.

Uno de ellos se agachó un poco para jalarla por un brazo y obligarla a levantarse.

—¡Déjenla! —gritó Neville. Un segundo después tenía una varita apuntándole al pecho.

Luna también se puso en pie, pero también le apuntaron a ella.

—¿Qué? —Ginny estaba confundida.

—Vienes con nosotros —espetó uno—. Vamos. —La obligaron a salir del compartimiento—. Busquen en sus bolsillos. —Sintió como varias manos se metían entre su ropa hasta sacar su varita y despojarla de ella. La obligaron a caminar mientras el resto de los alumnos veían: había un montón de caras asustadas apuntando en su dirección.

Hasta que una voz los detuvo.

—Ey. —Ginny oyó una voz detrás de ella—. ¿No estarás robándote mi trabajo?

Se dieron la vuelta.

Un joven, con una túnica de Slytherin medio mal puesta, con la corbata anudada de una manera lamentable, los estaba mirando. Era pálido y alto, con el cabello oscuro que le caía entre los ojos. Ginny no recordaba haberle prestado atención nunca antes.

»Ella es mía —espetó él—. Es mi misión.

—Theodore Nott. —Uno de los captores de Ginny soltó un bufido—. No querrás que le vayamos con el cuento a tu padre de que estás estorbándonos, ¿no?

A Ginny le pareció verlo palidecer, pero aun así el joven alzó la varita.

—Ella es mía, Dolohov —musitó Nott—. Mía.

De repente, se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo, dejando a la vista una marca tenebrosa y puso la varita peligrosamente cerca de ella.

»¿Le preguntamos? —sugirió—. No querrás molestarlo por una nimiedad, digo…

Ginny oyó un gruñido detrás de ella y sintió como la empujaban hacia Nott.

—Llévatela, niñato imécil.

Supo que había perdido su oportunidad de huir cuando Nott la aferró por un brazo y la inmovilizó, apuntándole con la varita. La hizo caminar hasta una de las puertas del tren mientras el resto miraba. Los mortífagos, los estudiantes. Todos congelados. Ginny también, aunque quería gritar, quería soltarse, quería arrebatarle a alguien su varita e intentar cualquier cosa. Pero no pudo y Theodore la obligó a salir del tren.

No la soltó.

Entonces, mientras todos miraban aún, mientras ella aún se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, oyó la voz de Nott.

—Confía en mí.

Y lo sintió desaparecerse, llevándola consigo.

* * *

—¡CARAJO!

—¡Ey!

—¡NO TENÍAS QUE CORRERLO DE ESA MANERA!

—¡Si vuelve con Tonks habrá…!

La escena se interrumpió abruptamente cuando Draco entró a la cocina. Los otros tres se quedaron súbitamente callados y lo miraron. Él sintió la incomodidad, pero aun así se dirigió hasta la jarra de agua simple que había al lado del fregadero y agarró un vaso que acababan de lavar y se sirvió agua.

—Pueden seguir gritándose, no me importa —dijo—. Sólo bajé porque asumí que Lupin se había largado en cuanto empezaron los gritos.

El silencio continuó.

Llevaban allí varias semanas, si saber a dónde ir o qué hacer. A Draco le quedaba claro que habían elegido aquel lugar porque ni aunque Lord Voldemort se metiera en su mente podría revelárselo. La puta casa estaba protegida con un encantamiento _fidelio_. No entendía por qué no se les había ocurrido antes ir allí, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba. No le contaban nada. Desconfiaban de él más que nunca —le habían vuelto a quitar la varita— y se callaban abruptamente cada que él entraba en alguno habitación donde ellos estaban hablando. Pero ni siquiera estaba interesado en espiarlos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts y no estaba huyendo de todo el mundo intentando adivinar qué era lo que tramaban aquellos tres para seguir haciéndolo. Ya había decidido que lo mejor era concentrarse en seguir con vida y, en ese momento, lo mejor era pegarse como sanguijuela a la buena suerte de Potter. Hasta ese momento había funcionado.

—Vamos a la sala —dijo Granger, finalmente. El silencio se estaba extendiendo demasiado como para que fuera cómodo.

Weasley y ella salieron primero. Potter vaciló un poco antes de salir y miró a Malfoy de reojo.

—No estoy intentando espiarlos, Potter —dijo él, con un tono hastiado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Sé que tienes pesadillas.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Sí, las tenía. Las tenía cada vez con más frecuencia. Veía a Lord Voldemort torturar a casi todos los que le fallaban en su propia sala. Había visto como había liberado a su padre de Azkaban y cómo lo denigraba, cómo le quitaba el poco poder qué le quedaba.

—Qué te importa.

Potter se encogió de hombros. Draco, intentando cortar la conversación, alzó el periódico buscando cualquier cosa que leer, pero la mayoría de las noticias eran mentiras. Sabían que el Ministerio había caído en manos de Lord Voldemort, cualquier farsa que estuvieran comunicando en El Profeta era sólo eso: una actuación, una pantalla.

—¿Qué…? —Potter se acercó y le arrebató el periódico de las manos, fijándose en un artículo en el que Draco ni siquiera había reparado—. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué?

Potter señaló la foto, pero Draco no pudo ver nada especial. Era sólo un idiota ex compañero suyo del colegio, Zacharias Smith, Hufflepuff, al que apenas si recordaba cómo alguien demasiado molesto que le gustaba a Pansy. «Nuevo programa de becarios del Ministerio de Magia» decía el titular. Y el idiota ese, Smith, sonreía sentado en un recién decorado escritorio donde había algo que parecía un cáliz y unas plumas muy caras y de muy mal gusto.

¿Qué demonios le llevaba la atención a Potter de todo aquello?

Pero antes de que lo supiera, Potter salió corriendo hacia la sala.

—¡SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ UNO!

* * *

Aparecieron a pocos metros de una casa de campo viejísima que casi parecía abandonada. Theodore Nott sabía que eran sólo las apariencias.

—Vamos —le espetó a Ginny.

Pero ella, en cuanto se vio libre, le dio un golpe en la mandíbula y prácticamente lo hizo perder el control antes de echarse a correr. Theodore masculló algo, enojado y alzó la varita.

»¡ESPERA! —le gritó—. ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO SALVARTE! —Pero Ginny no se detuvo—. ¡JODER! —Corrió unos metros tras ella—. ¡ _Petrificus totalus_! —La vio caer y luego se acercó a ella—. Te juro que estoy intentando… no sé, que no te maten. Joder, joder, joder, Narcissa dijo que nunca debería llevarte con «él» y que eras mi mejor salida. Que desaparecer y salvarte era mi mejor salida. —Levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo puso a la altura de los ojos de Ginny Weasley, donde sabía que ella vería la marca tenebrosa—. Nunca quise esto. Mi padre sólo dijo que era mi deber. ¿Listo? Estoy intentando salvarte. Joder. —Le apunto con la varita—. ¿Queda claro? _Finite incantatem_ —musitó y ella pudo volver a moverse. Él le tendió una mano—. Vamos a buscar una varita. Mi padre nunca viene aquí.

Ella, recelosa, la aceptó.

La casa había sido de su madre. Parecía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos por fuera porque, efectivamente, nadie le prestaba la menor atención. Pero por dentro hasta parecía habitable. Theodore condujo a Ginny por el patio y luego por las habitaciones, hasta alcanzar el piso de arriba. La conocía como la palma de su mano, aunque nunca había vivido allí. Ni siquiera recordaba a su madre en ella.

Había un par de fotos de Liberty Nott en la sala, con un par de veladoras enfrente que nunca se apagaban.

Theodore intentaba asociar el rostro de aquella madre casi adolescente a alguno de sus recuerdos, pero nunca conseguía evocar nada. Él tenía dos años cuando Liberty Nott —no recordaba su apellido de soltera, no lo había visto nunca en ninguna parte— había muerto. Ella apenas acababa de cumplir veinte. En las fotos debía tener dieciocho, poco antes de que él naciera. Al principio, la primera vez que había visto las fotos, no entendía como alguien como ella se había casado con alguien como Theodore Nott padre. Eran totalmente opuestos. Su padre le sacaba más de veinte años. Pero luego había descubierto sus diarios y había descubierto que la habían casado porque Theodore Nott padre había decidido que quería una esposa y se había fijado en ella. Su familia prácticamente se la había regalado.

Liberty Nott no había tenido nunca un matrimonio feliz. Casi mejor que hubiera muerto.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ginny mientras subían las escaleras.

—La casa de mi madre —fue la única explicación de Nott.

Su padre lo había llevado allí alguna vez y, después de eso, aquella casa se había vuelto su refugio. Huía allí cada que le tenía miedo a su padre, cada sabía que se había equivocado, cada que estaba aterrado de su propia casa. La conocía como la palma de su mano.

»El señor tenebroso te quiere —dijo Nott—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Wealsey negó con la cabeza—. Ya, yo tampoco. Mi encargo era llevarte con él.

Habían llegado a la parte de las habitaciones y Theodore entró en la que sabía que había sido de Liberty. Apenas si le puso atención al mobiliario. Conocía la cama con dosel, la pequeña mesilla de noche, la ropa que se había hecho vieja en los armarios. Se fijó en el tocador y lo abrió. Recordaba que estaba allí. La antigua varita de Liberty Nott.

Ginny se acercó cuando abrió el cajón y él le señaló la varita.

—Tómala —le dijo.

—Nott… —Ella parecía tener dudas.

—Era de mi madre. Es la única que puedo ofrecerte. Y si no tienes una varita, serás más un estorbo que otra cosa.

—No tengo diecisiete.

—No importa —dijo Theodore—. Por si acaso. Hay maneras de engañar al Rastreador, ¿sabes?

Ella la aferró con la mano.

Oyeron ruidos y pasos abajo. Theodore se tensó, sabiendo que sólo había una persona que sabría que había ido allí. Había contado con haberse largado para el momento en el que él llegara.

»Espera aquí —le dijo a Ginny—. No salgas. Pase lo que pase, no salgas.

Y salió a enfrentar a su padre.

* * *

—¿Por qué Zacharias Smith tiene la copa de Hufflepuff? —Ron se inclinó sobre el periódico—. No tiene sentido. Si el horrocrux, bueno, si el no-horrocrux que tú conseguiste con Dumbledore prácticamente les costó la vida, esto no tiene sentido, es demasiado fácil.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con todo aquello, pero llevaban discutiendo horas sin llegar a ninguna parte. Y estaba allí, frente a ellos. ¿No se lo había dicho Dumbledore? Lo crucial que era destruirlos para destruir a Voldemort.

—Podría ser una trampa. —Hermione se mordió el labio—. Pero a la vez…

—No podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad —concluyó Harry.

—Exacto. —Hermione estaba de su lado.

—Entonces —intervino Ron—, ¿qué hacemos? El Ministerio de Magia tiene que ser el edificio más vigilado de todo el mundo mágico en este momento. Quizá más que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar allí?

—Supongo que debe de haber una manera… —dijo Harry, pero la oración quedó cortada a la mitad. Le había empezado a martillear la cabeza.

—Podríamos vigilar la entrada de empleados —dijo Ron—. Sé dónde está, mi padre nos dijo una vez y…

—Sí, sí, claro —interrumpió Harry y se puso en pie. Sentía que se le nublaba la vista.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. Ella siempre se daba cuenta de cuando le pasaba algo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió—. Sólo… vuelvo en un momento.

Corrió prácticamente escaleras arriba y logró cerrar la puerta del baño antes de perder el control de sí mismo y ver desde unos ojos que no eran suyos. Lucius Malfoy le devolvía la mirada. Parecía acabado, asustado.

—Lucius —se oye decir con una voz que no es la suya—. Confío en que tu misión de encontrar a tu propio hijo ha fracasado.

—Mi lord…

—Es obvio —lo interrumpe la voz—, ya que no está aquí…

Harry alza la varita. O más bien, Voldemort alza la varita.

— _Crucio_.

Harry apenas se controla para volver a su cuerpo, para volver a tomar el control de sí mismo y encontrarse de nuevo en el baño de Grimmauld Place. Respira pesadamente y, cuando sale del baño, se encuentra a Malfoy en el pasillo. Cuando lo ve, sabe que ha visto lo mismo que él: como torturaban a su padre.

—Lo siento —dice Harry.

Draco Malfoy le devuelve la mirada, asustado. No le dice nada, apenas hace un asentimiento. Ni siquiera se acerca. También sabe que han visto lo mismo. Y que, de alguna manera, aquella información los une

* * *

—Padre.

Theodore ve al otro Theodore subir las escaleras, con su porte elegante y sus pasos largos. No se parece en nada a él. El rostro de Theodore Nott, hijo, es completamente a semejanza de su madre. Los pómulos, la nariz, los ojos, la barbilla. Además del apellido, no sacó absoutamente nada de los Nott.

—Oí que causaste una escena en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Theodore se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar una tranquilidad que no tiene. Su padre nunca le ha dado tranquilidad. Ginny lo ve todo desde la rendija de la puerta hasta que los dos quedan fuera de su vista y entonces vuelve al tocador, a mirar la varita que le ofreció Theodore.

—Dolohov se estaba robando mi misión —escucha la voz de Theodore.

—Aún así… —Ginny puede imaginar a Nott padre hacer algún gesto con las manos, desestimando lo que había dicho su hijo, pero no puede verlos—. ¿Dónde está tu misión? ¿Por qué has venido corriendo a la casa de tu madre y no con el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Qué planeas? ¿Esconderte en tu guarida?

—Ella está herida, tuvimos un… un accidente.

—Puedo verlo. ¿Dejaste que te golpeara en la barbilla?

—No…

—¿Qué estás esperando para llevarla con él?

—La quería sana y salva, ¿no? —Ginny puede apenas percibir como la voz de Theodore tiembla un poco—. Se la llevaré sana y salva. Sin ningún rasguño. Porque tú no le dirás que hice que hirieran a su trofeo, ¿no?

—Theodore…

—…

Ginny no puede oír que ocurre por un momento.

—No alces tu varita contra mí, niño estúpido —oye la voz del mayor, del padre—. Sea. Tienes tres horas para aparecer con el Señor Tenebroso. Tres horas. Si no, me encargaré yo mismo de que no vuelvas a ser una vergüenza.

—Gracia…

Theodore nunca alcanza a terminar la frase. Ginny no entiende demasiado bien que ocurre, pero oye el cuerpo de alguien caer, golpearse contra alguna pared y el piso. Después un quejido. Después, pasos y la puerta de la casa siendo cerrada de un portazo. Hasta ese momento se anima a salir y encuentra a Theodore aún en el piso, medio incorporándose.

—Lo siento —le dice y le tiende una mano.

—Joder, no tenía por qué hacer eso. —Está pálido y Ginny puede ver que tiene miedo de su propio padre. Theodore Nott sacude la cabeza, intentando parecer más fuerte de lo que es—. Tenemos que largarnos. A donde sea. No tardarán en empezar a buscarnos.

* * *

—Vamos a irnos. Si todo sale bien, volveremos más tarde.

Sabía que iban a irse. Llevaban casi un mes hablando de ello cuando creía que no los oía. Sabía que estaban tramando algo.

—No sé por qué me dices esto, Potter —dijo Draco—. Pareces muy pendiente de mí.

—Si no volvemos sólo… sólo llama a Kreacher —dijo Harry—. Es el elfo doméstico. Como tu madre es Black… bueno, quizá te haga caso.

—Sigo sin saber por qué me dices esto, ¿te preocupas por mí?

Potter no respondió, pero lo vio sonrojarse. Draco no supo cómo sentirse ante aquella confirmación. Simplemente se dejó caer en la cama de vuelta. Cuando oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse supo que se había quedado solo.

* * *

Todo había salido mal, pensó Hermione. Desde el principio. No habían encontrado a Zach, pero sí a Umbridge, que la había llevado a ella hasta los juicios —donde se había encontrado a Zach como secretario, aunque él obviamente no la había reconocido— y Yaxley les había quitado a Ron con la excusa de que llovía en su oficina. Al final, Harry había sido el único que había podido ir a buscar la copa y había bajado hasta las salas de juicios donde se había desatado un caos. Porque, claro, Harry no había podido evitar liberar a todos hijos de muggles que estaban allí y tampoco había podido evitar aturdir a Dolores Umbridge.

Y ahora estaban corriendo en dirección a los ascensores.

Al menos, volvían a estar los tres juntos de nuevo. Harry a la delantera, Ron con una mujer que juraba ser su esposa aferrada a él y ella detrás, intentando mantener a raya a los dementores. Y, claro, Zach.

Zacharias Smith, siempre tan molesto y tan inoportuno, había decidido perseguirlos en cuanto Harry había sacado la copa y se les había mostrado, gritando que eso era suyo. Después de eso, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, tanto que Hermione había perdido el sentido de donde estaba por un minuto. Zach había gritado « _Accio_ copa» y la copa había salido volando hasta sus manos, pero mientras lo hacía Ron había contraatacado gritando un « _confrigo_ » es dirección a la copa y esta se había roto en mil pedazos que habían caído desperdigados a unos metros del ascensor.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que sólo había unas cuantas maneras de destruir un horrocrux.

Un hechizo explosivo no era una de ellas.

Cuando llegó el ascensor, ella seguía confundida. Harry fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Ron, la mujer y otros hijos de muggles. Ella había pretendido seguirlos, pero de repente alguien la había sujetado.

—Tú te quedas conmigo…

«Zach, joder, no ahora».

—Quiero saber que está pasando.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró en sus narices.

—¡Iré en el siguiente! —alcanzó a gritar antes de zafarse de Zach y apuntarle con la varita. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de empezar a transformarse—. ¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Inarcerus_! —le apuntó a Zach—. Tú vienes conmigo.

Cuando llegó el siguiente ascensor, se aseguró de que el hufflepuff entrara primero que ella, atado y desarmado como estaba.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Lo siento, Zacharias, lo siento —dijo ella.

Había empezado a transformarse.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Creímos que la copa era… era…! —No importaba, ya no tenía que explicarle nada—. Sólo necesito que me ayudes a salir sana y salva de aquí. —El ascensor estaba moviéndose—. Por favor.

Cuando volvió a ser Hermione Granger, supo que él la había reconocido. Zacharias Smith abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero nunca llegó a decirlo. De repente, sus facciones se contorsionaron, sus ojos se movieron, se volvieron casi rojos.

Dijo algo que Hermione no pudo entender pero que parecía un siseo.

—¿Zacharias? ¿Estás bien?

— _¿Dónde está Potter? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_

No parecía su voz. Hermione se alarmó y pensó en la copa destrozada en el piso de abajo. Creían que habían encontrado un pedazo del alma de Voldemort. Pero no podía ser. No hubieran podido destrozarlo tan fácil, destruirlo, matarlo. Y había algo en los ojos que la estaban mirando que sentía conocido.

Cuando unió los cabos, se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Oh, no.

 _—¡¿Dónde está Potter?! ¡Responde, sangre-sucia!_

Sólo había una manera de destruir un horrocrux.

—Oh, no, Zach…

—¡ _Responde_! —Estaba intentando desembarazarse de las cuerdas.

Hermione alzó la varita. Le temblaban las manos.

«Oh, por Merlín, que pueda hacerlo, que pueda hacerlo».

—Zach, lo siento tanto…

Pero Zacharias Smith no la estaba mirando estaba completamente segura de ello. Sólo había una explicación por la cual hubiera tenido la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y esta estuviera vacía. Zacharias Smith no era quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada. Zacharias Smith estaba atrapado muy adentro de su propio cuerpo.

»Lo siento, lo siento.

—¡¿Dónde está Harry Potter?!

Le temblaban las manos.

«Oh, Merlín, por favor…»

— _Avada Kedavra_.

El cuerpo de Zacharias se desplomó en el piso. Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ella dio dos pasos antes de que los brazos de Ron la aferraran para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Estás bien, Hermione, estás bien.

Ella se dobló por la mitad y vomitó. Sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia la calle, hacia la libertad.

El cadáver de Zacharias Smith había quedado atrás.

* * *

— _Tienes que proteger más a los demás_.

— _Lo sé_.

— _Tienes que protegernos más. Probablemente no sepan que no son los que Dumbledore les dijo pero… es obvio que les dijo_.

— _Lo sé, Nagini, lo sé_.

— _No arruines nuestra eternidad. Protege los pedazos de tu alma_.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Sí, Zach fue el siguiente. Hufflepuff. Van dos y quedan menos vivos. Aquí son cada vez más obvios los cambios a la historia original, porque pues… no podía dejarla igual. Y no se preocupen, que sí va a salir lo de Regulus, porque es una parte más o menos importante, pero lo moví un poco.**

 **2) La verdad, me parecía importante que Hermione fuera la primera en atar cabos. Es la que tiene la lógica como para hacerlo.**

 **3) Lo cual significa que ha sido la primera en matar conscientemente. En el pasado, el hechizo de Ron mató a la señora Norris, pero fue entre casualidad y desesperación.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _A 10 de diciembre de 2018_


	4. Capítulo III

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Capítulo III.**

 _«I believe there is another world waiting for us. A better world. And I'll be waiting for you there»._

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

No sabían que estaban haciendo. No sabían a donde iban. Pasaban los meses y apenas si lograban esquivar a los carroñeros. Ginny ni siquiera había sido capaz de comunicarse con su familia. Dormían en hoteles al borde de la carretera muggles y Ginny veía a Theodore hacer un mohín cada que tenían que entrar en uno, pero no se quejaba de manera audible. En ese momento, estaban en uno, probablemente al sur de Inglaterra. Estaban huyendo lo más posible del frío y en el norte ya había empezado a nevar. Se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro con el paso de los meses, aunque los dos habían sido demasiado privados con sus vidas.

Ginny, especialmente. No sabía por qué Theodore la estaba ayudando y aún tenía dudas sobre si debía o no confiar en él. En aquellos meses había descubierto que Theodore nunca tenía un plan en mente. Se limitaba a ir de un lugar a otro, a evitar a los carroñeros, a intentar sobrevivir. Era un caos usualmente. Aun guardaba el uniforme de Hogwarts como si esperara regresar en algún momento cercano, pero había ido consiguiendo más ropa en el camino —casi toda robada de tiendas muggles— y le había ido consiguiendo a Ginny más ropa. Y más cosas.

Habían usado el uniforme de Hogwarts una vez. Bueno, el pantalón, la falda, la camisa, la corbata y el suéter, para pasar como estudiantes en un pueblo donde no dejaban de verlos con recelo.

Pero aun así, Ginny sabía que no iban a volver pronto, que el mundo mágico había sido vedado para ellos.

Estaba acostada en la única cama de aquel cuarto mientras oía la regadera correr. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero no podía concentrarse como para descansar. Hacía meses que no podía concentrarse realmente. Que sentía que algo dentro de ella estaba despertando, algo que no había estado allí antes. Siempre se había sentido extraña, aparte. La única chica en una familia con demasiados hermanos. Había luchado por destacar, por no fundirse en las sombras, por dejar su marca. Había luchado porque Harry le hiciera caso —y fracasado y dado por vencida y luego él se había fijado en ella— antes de que desapareciera en la nada. Pero siempre se había sentido aparte.

No a cualquiera la poseía un mago oscuro y no cualquiera salía victoriosa.

Pero a veces se preguntaba si realmente había salido victoriosa.

Después de aquello habían ocurrido cosas extrañas. Se las había ocultado a todos. Podía ver cosas que los demás no veían. Sabía cosas que los demás no sabían —con la excepción de Harry, que siempre parecía saberlo todo—. Podía sentir cosas. Hacer magia demasiado poderosa, que a veces la asustaba incluso a ella.

Podía hablarle a las serpientes —como Harry.

Lo había mantenido todo cuidadosamente en secreto. Pero a veces sí se lo preguntaba, ¿qué tanto había perdido cuando tenía once años?

Theodore salió de la regadera con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, medio poniéndose una playera. Buscó entre la mochila de cosas que tenían y sacó los primeros pantalones arrugados que consiguió y se los puso, y después, se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Puedes quedarte tú con la cama.

Era la primera vez que estaban en un cuarto con una sola cama. Peor. Con una sola cama individual. Pero la recepcionista les había dicho que no había más y ellos habían aceptado.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. No le importaba, en realidad. Ya se había acostumbrado a la cercanía de Theodore.

—Estaba pensando a donde ir después —dijo ella.

—Ya veremos —respondió él.

—Se acerca navidad —empezó Ginny—. Será pronto, lo sé. Está empezando a nevar. —Se quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana—. Me gustaría saber…, me gustaría saber si mi familia está bien. Pero los pondría mucho en riesgo, ¿no?

—Probablemente. Te quiere el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

—No le digas así.

—Quien-tú-sabes —corrigió Theodore—. De todos modos, es peligroso.

—Me gustaría saber porque… —«porque le importo a quien-tu-sabes». Su pensamiento quedó interrumpido porque de repente ya no estaba en el cuarto del hotel de quinta, sino que estaba mirando a un hombre viejo y acabado en una casa y le estaba apuntando con la varita.

«¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ!»

Sintió la furia de quien hablaba. Vio los ojos asustados del hombre. Se quedó sin aire y sintió que empezaba a ahogarse. Vio que el hombre empezaba a abrir la boca para responder pero de repente estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de hotel y Theodore la miraba de muy cerca, asustado, con una mano en su hombro.

—Ginny…

Ella se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No… puedo… —Inhaló aire por fin y dejó de sentir que se estaba asfixiando—, respirar… —Su respiración estaba agitada—. Dios mío, no sé…, no sé qué pasó. Vi a un hombre. Y alguien… alguien… —La cabeza la daba vueltas y le dolía. Antes había visto cosas así, pero siempre en los sueños, siempre dormida. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera—. Alguien le estaba… preguntando algo…, no sé qué pasó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llorando e hipando. Haber perdido el control la había asustado. Haber sentido que se ahogaba y que no estaba en su cuerpo la había asustado.

—Tranquila. —Theodore aún la miraba sin entender qué había pasado—. Tranquila, ya pasó.

La abrazó, estrechándola contra sí.

»Estás bien. Estás conmigo. Estás conmigo.

* * *

—Hermione lleva meses metida en los libros.

Harry apenas asintió. Estaba en la cocina, desayunando lo primero que había podido preparar.

»No, te digo, no es sano. Apenas habla. Y tiene pesadillas.

»¿Harry? ¿Estás haciéndome caso?

Harry se vio obligado a alzar la mirada. Llevaban semanas estancados después de lo de la copa, que todos habían visto romperse de una manera que parecía incluso demasiado fácil, así que había decidido suponer que el hecho de que Hermione se estuviera enterrando en los libros era sólo una consecuencia de la frustración que sentía por no estar avanzando. Ron era el que estaba más preocupado por ella. Increíblemente preocupado por ella.

—Todos estamos frustrados…

—No, no —dijo Ron—. Lo de ella es diferente, es casi obsesivo, es demasiado incluso para ella. Y ya sé que no soy el mejor como para hablar de sentimientos. —Alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador cuando vio que Harry iba a interrumpirlo—. Pero te juro que tiene pesadillas. Y duerme mal. Eso lo puedo ver.

»Quizá algo pasó en el ministerio o… no sé. Nunca nos contó cómo se libró de ese inútil de Zacharias Smith.

—No sé, supongo que en algún momento nos contará.

—Esto no es para nada Herm…

—¡Ronald! ¿Estás hablando de mí?

Hermione entró a la cocina. Llevaba un libro bajo un brazo y una taza de té en una mano. Se veía ojerosa y demacrada, muy cansada.

—No, para nada —se apresuró a responder Ron. Harry sonrió cuando ninguno de los otros dos miraba.

—Bueno, leí un poco sobre los horrocruxes —dijo Hermione. Harry oyó a Ron decir por lo bajo algo que sonó como a «¿un poco?»—. Pero bueno, no podemos preguntarnos por siempre si destruimos la copa de Hufflepuff o no. Todos la vimos romperse y yo… yo tengo algunas dudas… —El tono de su voz fue bajando paulatinamente, hasta que pareció perderse en sus propias divagaciones. Después, sin embargo, volvió a ser ella—: Bueno, he decidido que tenemos que buscar el resto. ¿Qué nos falta? El diario y el anillo están destruidos, encontramos la copa y se rompió. Algo de Ravenclaw, seguro, o de Gryffindor, pero no lo creo posible, dudo que la espada sea un horrocrux…, siempre estuvo en el despacho de Dumbledore, él lo hubiera sabido —Había adoptado el mismo tono con el que le respondía a los profesores en Hogwarts—. Harry, decías que Dumbledore creía que… la…

—La serpiente era uno, sí —respondió Harry.

—Bueno, la serpiente —siguió enumerando Hermione—. Y después seguiría el guardapelo. El que robó R.A.B.

Harry asintió.

—No conocemos demasiadas personas con esas iniciales —intervino Ron—, joder, podría ser cualquiera…

—Hasta el hermano de Sirius, si a esas vamos —dijo Harry. Desde que dormía en la recámara de Sirius, pasaba todos los días por la recámara de Regulus, que había colgado un letrero con su nombre en la puerta de su recámara—. Tenía un segundo nombre un poco ridículo algo como Artcturus… —Y mientras lo decía, algo se prendió en su mente—. Él… no se sabe por qué murió. Creo… creo que no encontraron su cuerpo.

—Harry no puede ser que…

—¡KREACHER! —gritó Harry—. ¡Ven aquí!

* * *

No pudo evitar oír la historia del elfo doméstico. Porque berraba y gritaba y porque mientras el resto estaba en la sala él estaba en la cocina intentando hacerse un té. Parecía que se habían olvidado de su presencia la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco es que él saliera mucho de la recamara en la que había elegido recluirse, se sentía como la mierda. Veía todo lo que el señor tenebroso veía y era demasiado insistente al buscarlo. Intentaba meterse dentro de su cabeza, enseñarle lo que le hacía a sus padres. «Podrías pararlo», oía en su cabeza; «vuelve». Pero no podía. Tenía terror de lo que pasaría si volvía pero también de lo que pasaría con sus padres. Se había metido en aquel desastre para salvarlos y, hasta ese momento, no había salvado a nadie.

—El amo… el amo Regulus llevó a Kreacher a la cueva… —oyó en la sala. La voz del elfo era fuerte, aflautada, no podía evitar no oírla. Por un momento había evaluado la idea de volver a subir, a encerrarse, hasta que oyó lo que seguía—. Y él… él… se bebió la poción y le dio el guardapelo a Kreacher. No como este, el otro tenía… tenía… el otro tenía una insignia. Como una serpiente. Y no podía abrirse y… —Draco se llevó la mano a la bolsa del pantalón. Había algo que siempre había cargado consigo, incluso en los peores momentos, algo que nunca se había permitido perder, porque siempre le había pertenecido y porque, cuando era muy pequeño, recordaba a su padre contándole como aquel guardapelo había pertenecido al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin—. Había algo extraño en él y… el amo Regulus… —oyó hipar al elfo doméstico, que parecía que estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso— le dijo a Kreacher que debía volver a casa y destruirlo y… y… Kreacher volvió a casa. Y… —Draco oyó como le preguntaban algo, pero no alcanzó a oír. La voz de Granger fue baja y calmada—. No, al amo Regulus lo arrastraron al fondo del lago…

Draco dejó de poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo el elfo y sacó el guardapelo que acababa de describir. Un guardapelo fuertemente ornamentado con la insignia que Salazar Slytherin. Lo abrió. No había nada dentro. Nunca había puesto nada dentro de él. Y siempre recordaba haberlo tenido. Desde siempre.

»Kreacher intentó destruirlo, peor no se habría y Kreacher estaba muy asustado de que fueran a descubrirlo y… —El elfo volvió a hipar—. Una vez vino el ama Bella y… y vio el guardapelo y regañó a Kreacher por tenerlo y Kreacher… Kreacher tuvo que castigarse y el ama Bella se lo llevó y… —Draco oyó al elfo sorbiéndose los mocos. Cerró el guardapelo y volvió a guardarlo. No tenía ninguna duda de que era el mismo. Cuando le había preguntado a su madre de dónde había salido, se había negado a responder durante años hasta que, finalmente, un día le había dicho: «tu tía lo consiguió».

La pregunta era que querían Potter, Weasley y Granger con el guardapelo. Por qué les interesaba.

Los oyó quedarse otro rato más en la sala, mientras el elfo doméstico se calmaba y después dirigirse hacia la cocina. Intentó ignorarlo, pero pudo distinguir parte de la conversación.

—… debió de habérselo llevado a Voldemort de regreso.

Se oyó como se corrían unas cortinas.

—Carajo, siguen allí apostados… —oyó la voz de Weasley—. De verdad esperan poder entrar a este lugar un día, no sé cómo saben dónde vigilar.

—Estaba en el testamento —dijo Harry—, bueno, volviendo al guardapelo… podemos asumir que Voldemort sabía que se lo habían robado.

—Y que nunca lo volvió a poner en su lugar… —dijo Hermione—, ¿lo consideraría inseguro?

—No sé… —La puerta de la cocina se abrió y los tres se quedaron callados al ver a Draco ahí, que alzó la cabeza cuando los oyó quedarse petridicados.

—No oí nada —se excusó, aunque fuera mentira. Después de unos segundos de incomodidad, se puso en pie con la taza en la mano y salió de la cocina. Oyó como Potter lo seguía escaleras arriba.

—¡Espera, Malfoy! —espetó—. Puedes… puedes cenar con nosotros —dijo—. No discutiremos nada importante y…

Draco siguió subiendo escaleras, sin ni siquiera preocuparse en voltear a verlo.

—No me interesa comer con ustedes, Potter, si eso es lo que crees…

—¡Malfoy!

Al final se dio la vuelta, como por un impuslo.

—¿Qué te importo?

Potter se encogió de hombros, visiblemente incómodo.

—No sé, prácticamente nunca bajas. Morirás enterrado en vida allá arriba y… y… —Potter parecía estar intentando buscar las palabras adecuados—. Sé que estar solo lo hace peor, Malfoy. Los sueños. Las visiones. Esa… esa conexión. Ya sé que no somos la mejor compañía para ti y que probablemente nos odias, pero… quizá, quizá no verías tantas cosas…

Dracó bajó un par de escalones, hasta quedar cerca de él.

—¿Sabes de dónde viene, Potter? —le preguntó. Nunca se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Dumbledore decía que… cuando intentó matarme… —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé.

—A mí nunca intentó matarme, Potter.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros y se descubrió pensando que pasaría si le contaba que él tenía lo que estaban buscando. Quizá se enterara de algo. O quizá no. Quizá no perdía nada y Potter confiaba un poco más en él. Lo único que quedaba claro era que si ayudaba a Potter, estaba ayudando a caer al señor tenebroso y si ayudaba a caer al señor tenebroso, sus padres por fin serían libres. Y él sería libre.

Así que tomó una decisión.

»Potter —dijo—, te voy a decir algo. Y no puedes decírsela a Weasley o a Granger todavía. No confío en ellos. Pero te voy a decir algo; bueno, quizá lo correcto sea decir que voy a enseñártelo. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón en el que tenía el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin—. No grites. No digas nada, por Merlín, Potter…

Y sacó el guardapelo. Lo vio abrir la boca como si fuera a exclamar algo y se apresuró a tapársela con la mano que no tenía el guardapelo.

»Ni una palabra.

Le quitó la mano de la boca cuando Potter asintió.

—Draco, eso es… eso es peligroso… es…

—Potter, Potter… espera. —Abrió el guardapelo y le mostró el interior vacío—. No tiene nada. Nunca ha tenido nada, desde que lo tengo yo. Y siempre, desde que yo recuerdo, lo tuve yo…

Vio a Potter fruncir el ceño.

—Draco…

Por alguna razón, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre cuando Potter lo decía de aquella manera. Joder. Por qué tenía que tener esa voz.

—Te lo estoy enseñando porque confío en ti. —Se lo puso en una mano—. Examínalo, si quieres. No sé por qué lo están buscando, pero juro que no tiene nada… nada realmente mágico. Y si alguna vez lo tuvo, hace muchos años que no lo tiene.

Se dio la vuelta e iba a irse, a ignorar a Potter, cuando oyó su voz.

—¿Sabes lo que es un horrocrux?

* * *

— _No creo que sea el cuerpo que deseas, Nagini._

— _Podría caminar, de todos modos, ¿no? Fingir ser… ser humano…_

— _No exactamente._

 _—¿Entonces qué? —_ supo que su siseo había sonado irritado por la cara que puso Tom. O Voldemort. O como le diera la gana llamarse. Le recordaba un poco a un niño enfurecido cuando ella le llevaba la contraria, algo que se permitía hacer seguido, amparada por el hecho de tener una parte de su alma dentro de ella y haberle devuelto su cuerpo. No podía hacerle nada, era intocable.

 _—Tomar prestado un cuerpo, ser una serpiente camuflajada…_

¿Las serpientes rodaban los ojos? Era increíble que no se lo hubiera planteado hasta ese momento.

— _Vas a dejarme sola y sin compañía._

— _Oh, no, tengo un plan._

— _Más te vale. Si me vas a poner tan cerca de Potter, más te vale._

* * *

—Se está poniendo peor… —dijo Ginny. A veces se perdía por horas. Perdía el control y no sabía cómo volver a ganarlo. Se suponía que era más fuerte que eso. Que había resistido cuando Voldemort la había poseído y sólo tenía once años. Que había logrado sobreponerse, al menos una o dos veces.

—Aquí estoy, Ginny —le dijo Theodore. Estaba sentado en el piso, con los brazos sobre las rodillas mientras ella intentaba dormir sin lograrlo.

Se había acostumbrado a él.

—Cuéntame de ti —le pidió—. Lo que sea. Cada que cierro los ojos lo veo en mi mente y no sé por qué y… Cuéntame algo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Habría salvado a cualquiera que me hubieran encargado —dijo— y no habría salvado a alguien que no fuera mi responsabilidad. No me mires así. Sólo quería sobrevivir y salir de allí. Y resultó que el Señor Tenebroso me encargó la tarea de llevarte ante él. Al parecer eres valiosa. Y eras mi salida. Y ya.

—¿Por qué elegiste marcarte, entonces?

Theodore alzó el brazo con la marca y se lo enseñó.

—¿Te parece a ti que yo elegiría de buena voluntad un tatuaje tan feo? —Soltó una risa rencorosa—. Fue mi padre. Prácticamente me lanzó a sus pies. «Haz lo que se espera de ti, Theodore» —parafraseó, intentando imitar la voz de su padre.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó—. Tu padre, digo. Siempre me imaginé que los padres de los slytherin eran terribles. Al menos los ex mortífagos. No sé. Nunca se veían felices… —musitó Ginny, recordando la vez que se había encontrado a Lucius Malfoy en Flourish & Blotts.

—La mayoría eran decentes, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias —dijo Theodore—. Los Malfoy, al menos, siempre fueron amables. Especialmente ella, Narcissa. —Theodore hizo una pausa y a Ginny le pareció detectar en su voz el cariño que le tenía a Narcissa Malfoy, algo que no había oído antes de la boca de Theodore Nott—. Le preocupaba que yo no tuviera una madre, así que era más amable de la cuenta. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero sí, la mayoría eran decentes. Sobre todos los de Vincent y Greg, nos llenaban de regalos cada cumpleaños, la madre de Greg hacía los mejores pasteles del mundo. La madre de Blaise es rara, no lo niego, pero usualmente amable. Mi padre, por el otro lado… —hizo una pausa—. Supongo que cumple tus clichés.

»Mi madre era muy joven, apenas si la recuerdo —dijo Theodore—. Tenía casi mi edad cuando se casó, unos meses más, quizá. Ahora lo pienso y pienso que era una niña. —Su mirada se perdió y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Ginny siguió escuchando—. No recuerdo mucho. Me cantaba todo el tiempo, tenía muy bonita voz, creo. No lo recuerdo. Antes de que muriera, me la pasaba con ella. Y luego murió y mi padre se vio obligado a hacerse cargo de mí. —Theodore se encogió—. Creo que nunca le gusté demasiado.

Ginny se incorporó y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Te obligó a unirte? A los mortífagos.

—Me llevó a rastras —dijo Theodore—. Me gustaría decir que no lo digo literal pero… —Sacudió la cabeza se incorporó un poco, al menos quitó la cabeza de las rodillas, para enseñarle una marca que tenía cerca del cuello, una cicatriz apenas visible—. La gente solía creer que un animal me había mordido cuando era pequeño. Alguna criatura. Pero no. Es la marca del anillo de casado de mi padre. La única marca que me dejó jamás.

Ginny se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, sentándose enfrente de Theodore. Extendió la mano hasta tocar la marca que le había enseñado Theodore.

—¿Lo hacía… seguido? —preguntó.

—No particularmente —dijo Theodore—, sólo cuando creía que no estaba haciendo lo que se esperaba de mí. O algo así. En general creo que le daba igual.

—Lo siento —murmuró Ginny—. Pareces buena persona y…

—Las apariencias engañan —interrumpió Theodore.

—Me salvaste, supongo que es todo lo que necesito para que me parezcas buena persona —dijo ella—. Aunque seas Slytherin.

—Eso suena a que tienes prejuicios —dijo Theodore, sonriendo—. Pero estamos a mano: los gryffindor me parecen insoportables.

Ginny sonrió.

—Theo, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó—. O novio. Lo que sea.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La corté cuando supe que iban a marcarme —le contó Theodore—. Así que tenía. Hasta poco antes de que mataran a Dumbledore.

—Yo también. Tenía. Creo.

—Ah… ¿Potter? —preguntó Theodore.

—Sí —respondió ella—. No sé qué pasó realmente. Sólo se esfumó la noche que mataron a Dumbledore. Se fue a salvar el mundo y nunca regresó.

—Eso no significa que tengas que quedarte esperando —dijo Theodore.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—¿Cómo era ella?

Theodore cerró los ojos.

—Hermosa. Creo que era la mujer más hermosa que he conocido. Ella… ella lo era todo. —Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándola contra la pared—. Era la mejor. Por eso la corté, no quería meterla en este estercolero. Hubiera sido injusto. Luego ella empezó a salir con alguien más, alguien mejor que yo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

—Daphne —dijo Theodore.

—Daphne es un nombre bonito —dijo Ginny. Se quedó callada un momento, mirándolo. Parecía estar recordando tiempos más felices—. A veces me pregunto su Harry piensa en mí mientras salva al mundo. Pero a veces, también, me descubro apenas pensando en él. Como si fuera una memoria muy lejana, algo que pasó hace demasiado tiempo. ¿Tú piensas en ella?

—A veces —dijo Theodore. Aún tenía la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás—. Pero ella no estaba rota como yo. Era slytherin, pero no hija de la guerra. Su familia no estaba metida en esta mierda. A veces me preguntó si encontraré alguien como yo. Alguien que no me de miedo romper, como ella.

—Theodore. —Ginny se acercó un poco más a él. Estaban a centímetros—. Yo no me rompo con facilidad.

Él abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza. La vio como si la viera por primera vez, como si apenas se fijara que estaba allí, enfrente de él. Y luego la besó. O lo besó ella a él. No importó. Sus labios chocaron y de repente, por un momento, todo estuvo bien.

* * *

—¡RON NO! ¡VUELVE! ¡POR FAVOR!

Hermione intentó perseguir a Ron pero no lo logró. Se desapareció con el ejemplar de El Profeta que Harry había conseguido en las manos apenas salió de Grimmauld Place. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

Harry había salido a intentar conseguir un periódico para que pudieran averiguar la fecha y para averiguar algunas noticias, para saber qué estaba pasando afuera mientras ellos estaban allí, atrapados, casi sin salir, sin saber dónde buscar. También había salido porque aun pensaba en el guardapelo que le había enseñado Draco: sabía que era el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, que era el mismo, lo había visto varias veces en los recuerdos que le había enseñado Dumbledore, pero que por alguna razón, aquel no era un Horrocrux. No había nada mágico acerca de él.

Vio a Hermione volver llorando y la abrazó en un acto mecánico, aun procesando lo que había pasado.

Ron y él se habían gritado. Él había llegado con el periódico y les había dicho que tenía noticias, que seguro descubrirían algo de lo que estaba pasando. Y todo había ido bien hasta que habían encontrado el anuncio de que Ginny Weasley estaba desaparecida y que el Ministerio la estaba buscando. Todo aquel tiempo la habían imaginado en Hogwarts, aunque nunca lo habían comprobado. Salía una nota que huía junto a un muchacho que Harry apenas si recordaba —Theodore Nott— y que cualquier información sería bien recibida.

Él se había puesto pálido, asustado, pero Ron se había puesto furioso y demasiado asustado. Había sugerido ir a buscarla y cuando Harry —que también pensaba la posibilidad— dijo que no tenían manera de hacerlo, Ron empezó a gritar que no le importaba su hermana, su familia, que sólo le importaban los malditos horrocruxes, de los cuales no habían encontrado más que uno y había salido corriendo mientras Hermione le gritaba que no se fuera.

—Se ha ido, Harry, se ha ido…

* * *

— _Podrías hacerlo tú._

— _No soy una bruja_. —«Sólo una maledictus se dijo para sí».

— _De todos modos, es más seguro que se haga lejos de aquí. En un lugar donde nadie busque rastros de magia abominable._

— _La casa de la historiadora_.

— _Sí._

— _No es buena idea cambiar tu alma de recipiente tantas veces_ —comentó Nagini—. _Es un proceso muy peligroso._

— _Ya sé, pero el pedazo de mi alma va a destruir a esa chica. ¿Cómo se llama?_

— _No sé. No me importa_. —Era cierto. Apenas si le había puesto atención cuando la habían traído, una muchacha de pelo oscuro y piel café—. _Es demasiado inestable, Tom._

— _No me llames así, querida_.

— _Es tu nombre. Nunca escapamos de nuestros nombres, en ellos viene nuestro destino. Tú eres Tom y yo Nagini._

Lo sintió quejarse. Pero a ella le permitía eso. Quizá porque era más vieja que él. Quizá porque era la más fiel. Quizá porque sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Ella estaba determinada a verlo triunfar en cualquier capricho. La compañía siempre era buena.

* * *

Las habían secuestrado en el tren de navidad. Padma se había sorprendida de lo tranquila que se mostraba Luna. Había llorado poco y el resto del tiempo lo había pasado hablando de conspiraciones y criaturas fantásticas. Como apenas sonreía o se mostraba alegre, Padma había supuesto que lo hacía simplemente como un reflejo. Las habían puesto en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy. Hasta aquel día. Había bajado un mortífago que no conocían, que nunca había bajado y les había dicho que iban de paseo.

Padma se había asustado.

Pero, para ser sinceros, Padma se asustaba por todo en los últimos años. Nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el día que se había perdido en la sala de los menesteres. Su magia se había descontrolado, hasta los más sencillos hechizos le causaban resultados inesperados. Veía cosas en sueños y mientras estaba despierta. Tenía ataques de nervios. Lloraba sin razón —o con ella, después de las visiones tan terribles que tenía—. Se había vuelto sólo una sombra de lo que era. Se había alejado de sus amigos. De Terry, de Anthony, incluso de Parvati, su propia hermana y de Lavender, la chica de la que estaba segura que estaba enamorada.

Se había encerrado en sí misma.

La tranquilidad de Luna la sorprendía.

Cuando aterrizaron en la nieve, en un pueblo desconocido, Padma casi perdió el equilibro. Luna la sujetó y de repente sintieron que alguien las empujaba mientras les apuntaba con la varita.

—Caminen.

Las llevaron a una casa llena de libros que olía a mierda. Completamente desordenada. Salvo el olor, a Padma le recordaba a su propia casa. Siempre habían vivido entre montones de libros y de cosas. Siempre había algo que limpiar que nadie limpiaba. Era tan parecido a su casa y tan diferente a la vez…: su casa la recordaba como un lugar cálido y agradable, pero aquel lugar era frío y tétrico. Una mujer salió de entre las sombras.

— _Bienvenida_ —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Luna, mirando al techo.

La mujer se acercó a Padma.

— _Tú si me entiendes. No te preocupes, voy a curarte. Voy a sacarte de adentro lo que te atormenta._

* * *

—Joder, carajo, Granger —se quejó Draco—, deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres? Deja de mirarme como si fuera a echarme a correr en cualquier momento y…

Granger desvió la vista. Había estado insoportable desde que el maldito Weasley se había largado. Y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

»Sólo soy una varita más si hay problemas. —Draco alzó su varita—. ¿Listo?

Aunque aquella idea no lo tranquilizaba en lo más absoluto. Harry era el que lo había obligado a moverse, a ir a ese maldito pueblo, a ver el memorial que le habían hecho a los Potter, a ese cementerio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban allí. Los había oído hablar sobre sus planes, sobre lo atascados que estaban sus planes, sobre cómo no sabían qué hacer. Sin querer, los había observado a los dos. Se habían encerrado en sí mismos después de que Weasley se había largado. Hermione tenía ojeras y leía incansablemente. Una vez la había oído vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero no se había acercado a averiguar la razón. Harry sólo salía a conseguir periódicos y los leía de cabo a rabo, pero no parecía encontrar lo que buscaba allí.

No habían vuelto a hablar del guardapelo. Harry se lo había regresado y le había dicho que lo guardara con su vida. Le dijo que no le diría a Hermione, no todavía. Le había puesto una cara de que no entendía que estaba pasando.

Harry le había explicado lo que era un horrocrux. Pero era claro que aquel guardapelo no era uno. Y él parecía convencido de que lo había sido. ¿A dónde había ido el pedazo del alma de Voldemort? Era la pregunta que había visto impresa en los ojos de Harry.

Vio a Granger sacudir la cabeza.

—Tiene que ser rápido… —Miró hacia la iglesia—. Me parece que es Nochebuena. Pero no quiero que la gente nos vea… —Miró hacia la calle—. Todo solo…, está bien.

Draco la ignoró y se metió en el cementerio. Leyó algunos de los nombres de las tumbas sin mucho interés, en realidad sólo siguió a Potter, que iba viendo cada una con atención. Sabía lo que estaba buscando.

—Harry —oyeron la voz de Granger—, es aquí.

Harry se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado, Draco se tomó su tiempo. A sus pies, estaba la tumba de los Potter.

Granger hizo una floritura con la varita e hizo aparecer un ramo de flores.

Abrazó a Harry. Draco se acercó por detrás y levantó su mano, pensando si ponérsela en el hombro o no. Pero su gesto se quedó a la mitad porque se oyó una explosión a unas calles de distancia.

—Eso no fue muggle —dijo, sacando la varita.

Harry y Granger también se dieron la vuelta. Harry salió corriendo hacia donde se había oído la explosión y Hermione detrás de él. Draco, por el contrario, maldijo primero la valentía suicida de los Gryffindor y después corrió tras ellos. Lamentablemente, su vida todavía dependía de ellos.

* * *

Cuando Harry vio la escena en el lugar de la explosión, no entendió que estaba pasando. Pero reconoció el cabello rubio de Luna Lovegood, su collar de corcholatas de cerveza de mantequilla y luego a una de las Patil —no supo cuál— atadas, una frente a la otra, como en medio de un trance, y una mujer entre ellas, una mujer muy vieja.

—¡Deténgase!

Alzó la varita y la mujer alzó la cabeza.

—¡ _Potter_!

Y Harry sintió que le dolía la cicatriz como no le había dolido nunca antes, sintió que se desvanecía y en su cabeza oyó como Voldemort gritaba de alegría y decía algo como «¡Reténlo!». No le dio tiempo de hacer nada con la varita cuando la piel de la mujer se deslizó hacia el piso y vio a la serpiente.

—¡ _Congrifo_! —oyó la voz de Hermione detrás de él, pero la explosión no alcanzó a la serpiente, sólo la hizo desviarse de rumbo. Y ya no supo que más estaba pasando porque la serpiente lo alcanzó y se le enredó en el cuello y perdió la varita.

* * *

Padma despertó en medio de un grito agudo. Sentía su magia descontrolándose, sentía algo oscuro removiéndose dentro de ella. Oía gritos dentro de ella. «¡ _Reténlo_!». Sentía una euforia que no era suya, un triunfo que no era suyo, algo casi maniático. No recordaba donde estaba, sólo recordaba a una mujer que le había dicho que la iba a curar y luego cómo las habían atado a ella y a Luna y le habían dicho que todo lo malo se iría de ella y pasaría a Luna y ella había gritado. Pero ahora despertaba y todavía lo sentía dentro de ella. Sintió la magia explotar dentro de ella y las cuerdas que la sujetaban volaron, lo mismo que las de Luna, que estaba despierta e intentaba soltarse. Más allá, una serpiente peleaba con tres figuras que Padma no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Luna se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

—Estarás bien —le dijo, con su voz angelical, tranquila aunque le detectó una pequeña mota de pánico.

—Luna…

Padma la aferró de una muñeca.

»Acaba con esto, por favor.

—Padma, no…

—Con el sufrimiento… Por favor. Acaba con él. —Sentía que estaba llorando—. Hay algo dentro de mí y es maligno y… por favor, acaba con ello.

Padma vio una varita que no era la suya en el piso, que se le había caído a la figura que había llegado primero allí, la que había gritado. La tomó y se la pasó a Luna, se la puso en las manos, apretándolas.

»Acaba con ello, por favor —musitó—. Sabes las palabras.

—Padma, no, no podría, no… Es magia demasiado avanzada. Es…

—Por favor —suplicó ella—. Sabes la maldición. Hazlo por piedad. Acaba con lo maligno que hay en mí, Luna, no sé qué es, no entiendo… Por favor.

—Padma…

—Dile a Lavender que la quiero. —Cerró los ojos y obligó a Luna a que le apuntara con la varita directo al pecho—. No, carajo. Dile que la amo. Por favor.

Oyó la voz de Luna. Y luego, ya no oyó nada.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

* * *

Draco llegó unos segundos detrás de Hermione. A Harry lo atacaba una serpiente. Reconoció un cuerpo en el piso y un cabello rubio inconfundible de Lunática Lovegood. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Sólo gritó. Directo a la serpiente.

—¡ _DEPULSO_!

La serpiente fue lanzada hacia atrás y corrió hasta donde estaba Harry y donde Hermione intentaba incorporarse. Agarró a Harry y a Hermione. A cada uno un brazo con cada mano.

»¡Lovegood! —gritó y la chica rubia se acercó a él—. ¡Sujétate a mi brazo!

Cerró los ojos y se desapareció. Pensó en Brighton, en una playa horrible donde había pasado unas vacaciones de verano con Pansy. Y cuando sintió la arena debajo de él, respiró hondo. Habían huido a duras penas.

Se acercó a Harry. Las otras no le importaban. Tenía una herida muy fea en el hombro, parecía inconsciente.

—No, no, no… Joder, no, Potter, no te puedes morir, carajo. No. —No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y temblando, de que estaba desesperado. Las dos chicas se acercaron hasta él. Sintió a Hermione buscar algo en un bolso que llevaba y a la Lunática Lovegood pasarle el brazo por la espalda, como intentando calmarlo. Pero él sólo pensaba en el estúpido de Potter—. Tienes que estar vivo, joder, Potter.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Hermione está medio** ** _zoned-out_** **. Y guarda el secreto no porque no muera por decirles que los horrocruxes son humanos, sino que en parte quiere más evidencia, en parte le horroriza haber matado.** ** _More on that, later_** **.** **Obvio como Harry no sabe lo que Hermione sabe, no hace la conexión con Draco.** ** _More on that, later_** **.**

 **2) Van tres y quedan tres. Los tres más pesados, probablemente.**

 **3) En esta historia no saben sobre las reliquias porque nadie les dio el libro de Beedle el Bardo. Pero Voldemort sí está buscando la varita de Sauco.** ** _More on tha, later_** **.**

 **4). Theo/Ginny está intensificándose. Y Drarry also también.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 11 de diciembre de 2018_


	5. Capítulo IV

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV.**

 _«_ _By each crime and every kindness, we birth our future.»_

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

Cuando Tom Riddle la encontró, llevaba más de veinte años sin hablar con nadie, viviendo entre serpientes. De inmediato supo su nombre porque se metió en ella, como un parásito. Intentó poseerla y ella intentó rechazarlo hasta darse cuenta de que hablaba su lengua de que la entendía. Entonces se interesó. Supo el nombre de Tom Riddle porque lo tenía en su cabeza y, aunque él lo rechazara, no podía desprenderse de él. Le preguntó quién era y él contestó «Lord Voldemort».

No le costó demasiado que confiara en ella. Estaba sólo y vulnerable. Y todos los hombres, pensó Nagini, cuando están solos y vulnerables, confían en la primera mujer que se les atraviese.

Hasta que ya no están solos y vulnerables. Entonces las abandonan.

Le habló de su causa. A Nagini le dio igual. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba por encima del bien y el mal, lo que añoraba era la compañía. Le habló de sus ideales, que a Nagini le importaron una mierda. Y tres carajos. Le dijo que odiaba su nombre, «Tom Riddle», porque era un nombre común y era el nombre de un muggle. Sin embargo, Nagini estaba seguro que en el nombre de las personas se escondía su destino. Se escondía en el suyo, por supuesto, escondido a simple vista: llevaba el nombre de las diosas serpiente de Asia, a veces mujeres, a veces reptiles. Con Tom era el mismo caso: era un hombre increíblemente común.

Nagini conocía a los de su calaña. Sedientos de poder, de gloria. Sedientos de trascender. Sedientos de inmortalidad.

Se preguntó si valdría la pena seguirlo. Sólo por la compañía. Si la hubiera conocido cuando aún era humana, la hubiera despreciado. Ella nunca había sido bruja, nunca había tenido una varita. Pero así, en la piel de serpiente, le confío todos sus secretos. Y ella, sólo para no quedarse sola, decidió volverse imprescindible.

Lo alimentó con su propia leche, con su propio veneno. Lo ayudó a recuperar su cuerpo. Y después, dejó que la corrompiera con una parte de su alma.

Se volvió su mano derecha. Y la izquierda. La única en la que confiaba.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que a Nagini la causa le importaba un carajo. O tal vez sí, y no le importaba. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario. Quería una eternidad con alguien que la entendiera.

Y a pesar de ser el hombre más común del mundo en sus aspiraciones, Tom era exactamente eso.

— _Fue Draco Malfoy._

— _Así que aún está con Harry Potter_ —dijo él, mientras le curaba la herida.

— _Nunca debiste de darle tu alma_ —espetó ella—. _¿Los demás? Son manejables. Los que quedan al menos. Pero él…_

» _Él te traicionaría en un segundo, si eso significara salvar su propia vida. La misma razón por la que te fue fiel: estaba salvando su pellejo._

» _Esa clase de lealtad no vale la pena._

— _Me encargaré de ello_ —prometió Tom. O Voldemort, como le diera la gana llamarse. Pero Nagini sabía que no iba a hacerlo. De todos los pedazos de su alma, Draco Malfoy siempre había sido uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Casi tanto como la pelirroja desaparecida.

* * *

Hacía días que no se reconocía a sí misma. Estaban varados en algún pueblo horrible de la costa al sur de Inglaterra. Pasaban el tiempo encerrados en hoteles de paso y él hacía encantamientos para que no se oyeran los gritos de Ginny fuera de la habitación. Theodore estaba aterrado de admitir que no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tenía que hacerlo. En algún momento tenía qué hacerlo.

Nunca había oído que alguien intentara poseer a otro ser humano a distancia.

Ni siquiera que se pudiera, carajo.

Y eso era, justamente, lo que estaba haciendo el Señor Tenebroso con Ginny Weasley. No sabía decir si estaba enamorado. Probablemente no, se dijo. El enamoramiento tomaba tiempo y a Ginny apenas si la conocía. Quizá era porque estaban solos y la soledad era cabrona. Porque no tenían a nadie más. Porque estaban perdidos.

Además, a Theodore le preocupaba que cada vez dejaban un rastro más claro de seguir. Habían salido pitando del último pueblo, esquivando apenas a los carroñeros.

Sintió a Ginny revolverse en sueños y se pegó aún más a ella. No podía dormir. Y ella no tardaría en empezar a gritar. Siempre gritaba en las pesadillas y él intentaba despertarla y cada vez le costaba más. Como si cada vez fuera menos ella.

Pero ella no gritó y él se quedó pegado a ella evaluando sus elecciones de vida.

Siempre había sido un niño de la guerra. Lo sabía. Su padre nunca había hablado de ella, pero siempre había hablado de los ideales de los sangre pura. Siempre le había repetido que se esperaban ciertas cosas de él. Siempre se había asegurado que Theodore lo entendía. Hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Y Theodore lo odiaba y lo adoraba —como se adora a los dioses, lejanos y apenas presentes— al mismo tiempo. Siempre había sido un niño solitario y callado y se había guardado sus dudas. Había hecho lo que se esperaba de él. Más o menos. Se había mantenido alejado de los dramas de la sala común de Slytherin, de las maneras de Draco de pavonearse, aunque Draco siempre acabara yéndolo a buscar a la biblioteca o al dormitorio y se sentara a su lado y hablara con él como prácticamente no hablaba con nadie. Siempre había mantenido un ojo atento a Daphne Greengrass —a sus piernas, a sus manos, a su sonrisa ladina, medio traviesa de medio lado—. Y la había querido hasta que todo se había torcido.

¿La marca? Habían esperado demasiado de él si esperaban que no saliera corriendo en la dirección contraria, buscando la primera salida que no lo volviera un cadáver.

—Theo… —oyó la voz de Ginny. Ella se había despertado—. Él está buscando una varita. Eso es lo que busca, una varita. La varita más poderosa de todas.

—¿Qué?

—Quién-tu-sabes. —Ginny se dio la vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó mirándolo de frente—. Quiere una varita. Por eso ha dejado el rastro de cadáveres que he visto y de torturas y…

—¿Por qué querría una varita? —Theodore aún seguía pensando en su vida, en cómo había llegado a aquel hotel de paso muggle de mierda.

—No es cualquier varita —murmuró Ginny—. Está convencido de que es la varita más poderosa de todas, una invencible. Creo que Ollivander le contó que algo así existe…, pero es una leyenda, tiene que ser una leyenda, ¿no?

—No, no, no —musitó Theodore—. Sí existe.

—¿Qué?

—La varita del destino —dijo, recordando algo de memoria—. La varita letal…, la varita de sauco.

—¿Qué? —Ginny parecía incrédula—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—¿Conoces la historia de los tres hermanos?

—Sí, claro… —Ginny frunció el ceño—, pero es sólo un cuento.

Theodore recordó la primera vez que la había oído, casi a los seis años, contada por Narcissa Malfoy. Fue la primera vez que alguien le había contado uno, que él recordara. No tenía recuerdos de su madre y su padre nunca se había tomado el tiempo.

»Theodore, cuéntamelo.

—¿Qué?

—La historia, el cuento de los tres hermanos —dijo Ginny—. Me recuerda a cuando era pequeña y mamá nos lo contaba para dormir.

Theo la miró con extrañeza pero no comentó nada.

—Había una vez tres hermanos que eran los magos más poderosos que la tierra había visto en mucho tiempo —empezó—. Una vez, los tres hermanos viajaban a medianoche…

—Así lo contaba siempre mi madre —musitó Ginny.

Theodore sonrió y siguió hablando.

—… por una larga, sinuosa y solitaria carretera. No se oía ni un alma en aquel lugar, como si todas las demás criaturas vivas se alejaran de allí. Hasta que, finalmente los tres hermanos llegaron a un río demasiado profundo como para vadearlo, demasiado peligroso para sortearlo a nado. Pero recuerda, los tres hermanos eran los magos más poderosos sobre la tierra y eran muy diestros con sus varitas mágicas, no tuvieron problema en hacer aparecer un puente para cruzarlo. Pero cuando se hayan a la mitad de este, una figura encapuchada les cerró el paso. Era La Muerte.

Aquel cuento —y todos los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo— siempre llevaba a Theodore hasta la memoria de Narcissa Malfoy contándolo. Cuando la veía a lo lejos, con el porte aristocrático que siempre había tenido, el cabello rubio muy bien peinado y las elegantes capas que usaba, la mayoría no creía que fuera otra cosa que una reina del hielo, pero para Theodore siempre había sido como una madre. Y siempre había existido calidez en su voz cuando le contaba historias.

»La Muerte empezó a hablar: estaba contrariada porque había perdido tres víctimas. Pero ella fue astuta y fingió elogiarlos por su puente y les prometió tres regalos. Uno a cada uno.

»El primer hermano, que era un hombre muy combativo, le pidió a La Muerte una varita que fuera invencible: la varita mágica más poderosa de todas las que existían en el mundo. Una varita digna de un mago que había burlado a la muerte. Así que La Muerte usó la madera de un sauco que había en la orilla del río y el pelo de un thestral…

—Eso no estaba en el cuento original —dijo Ginny—. Lo del thestral.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

—Narcissa siempre lo contaba así.

—¿Narcissa?

—Narcissa Malfoy.

Vio a Ginny hacer un gesto de desagrado.

—A veces olvido que eres cercano a los Malfoy, le dijo. No te pareces a ellos.

—Y sin embargo, pasé mi infancia en esa Mansión —dijo Theodore—. Mi padre no sabía cómo hacerse cargo de un niño pequeño. ¿Quieres seguir escuchando la historia?, seguro te lo sabes de memoria.

—Sigue.

—Entonces La Muerte usó la madera de un sauco y el pelo de un thestral para hacerle la varita y se la dio al hermano mayor. Después, se volvió hacia el medio que, decidido a humillar a un más a la muerte, puesto que había perdido a su prometida en sus brazos, le pidió algo que fuera capaz de traer a los muertos de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Así que La Muerte tomó una pierda que estaba en la orilla del río y se la entregó.

»El tercer hermano era desconfiado. Pretendía burlar a La Muerte más que los otros dos. Le pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que ella lo siguiera. Y la muerte le dio su capa de invisibilidad.

»Entonces La Muerte los dejó seguir su camino. No tardaría en reunirse con ellos.

Theodore hizo una pausa. Siempre le había gustado cómo Narcissa contaba la historia. Las pausas, el tono de su voz. Le recordaba a tiempos felices.

»El hermano mayor volvió a encontrarse con ella poco después. Ambicioso como era, con su nueva varita, se dirigió a derrotar a un antiguo enemigo. Pero no pudo evitar alardear de la varita y esa misma noche, en la posada donde se quedaba, alguien le rajó el cuello y se quedó con ella. Así, La Muerte volvió con el primer hermano.

»El segundo volvió a su casa y usó la piedra para traer de vuelta a su prometida. Fue feliz, durante algún tiempo. Pero su prometida no estaba viva y no era feliz, por lo que decidió colgarse de una viga para reunirse con ella. Así, La Muerte volvió con el segundo hermano.

»El tercero fue más astuto. Uso la capa para ocultarse de la muerte y vivió una vida larga y feliz. Hasta que un día decidió que era tiempo de reencontrarse con La Muerte y simplemente se quitó la capa invisible, dejó que ella lo encontrara y se fue con ella, como una vieja amiga.

—Gracias, Theo.

—La varita de la historia es la varita que busca el Señor Tenebroso. Tiene que ser esa —musitó—. Es real, ¿sabes?

—Es sólo una leyenda.

—No. —Theodore sacudió la cabeza—. No lo es.

Recordó la mirada de su padre cuando le contó aquella historia que la «señora Malfoy» le había contado. Curiosidad. Quizá algo de ambición. Lo había hecho acercarse, algo que prácticamente nunca hacía y le había dicho que todo lo demás podría ser un cuento de hadas, pero que la varita existía. «Está en toda la historia, Theodore, en toda, siempre se puede seguir su rastro».

—Theo, no puede existir una varita así.

—Pero existe —respondió él—. Mi padre los sabía. Tenía documentos que rastreaban la historia de la varita, quienes la habían dominado. Como hasta hace trescientos años. Era su secreto mejor guardado. Sólo me lo contó a mí y me juró que nunca se lo diría a nadie, lo que me había dicho esa vez. Creo que nunca se lo dijo a quién-tú-sabes, tampoco, aunque le había entregado toda su vida. Incluso fue a Azkaban por él, ¿sabes? Pero creo que no le entregó esa parte de sí —musitó Theodore—. Incluso mi padre, fiel hasta las últimas consecuencias, fiel a la causa de quien-tú-sabes, guardaba secretos.

Ginny suspiró, se dio la vuelta para quedar de cabeza.

—Creo que el último dueño era Gregorovitch, al menos, ese es el nombre en su cabeza. Eso veo casi todas las noches —musitó Ginny—. Quien-tú-sabes está obsesionado con él, aunque ya lo haya matado. No deja de pensar en algo que vio en sus recuerdos. A un joven saltando por la ventana, a un ladrón. No sé quién es.

»Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de perderme a mí misma, ni siquiera sé por qué está en mi cabeza —admitió—. La última vez casi… casi consigo que cierren Hogwarts. Petrifiqué a mi mejor amiga…

Theodore abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Está no es la primera vez que pasa —dijo Ginny—. Quién-tú-sabes ya lo había hecho una vez. Me hizo perderme a mí misma… —Volvió a voltearse para verlo a los ojos—. Me hizo hacer cosas horribles. Petrificar a la gente. Me hizo… me hizo escribir mi propio mensaje de despedida e intentó matarme, bueno, intentó que me dejara morir por él.

—¿Qué?

—Theodore, yo abrí la cámara de los secretos. —Vio su rostro de sorpresa—. Casi nadie lo sabe. Pero, está volviendo a pasar. Tú mereces saberlo. Porque no te conozco estás aquí.

Theodore se acercó a besarla. Sin decir nada, la besó y dejó que sus labios bailaran al mismo vaivén que los de Ginny. Y después la abrazó, intentó acercarla a sí mismo.

—Joder —musitó—. Joder.

»Sobreviviste a ser poseída por… por él.

—Suenas… no sé, admirado.

—Lo estoy —admitió Theodore—. He visto a otros volverse locas. He oído historias. Y tú estás aquí, entera, prácticamente, aun peleando. Joder, Ginny Weasley, claro que te admiro.

Ella se aferró a él, le clavó las uñas en la espalda, enterró su cabeza en su cuello. Se aferró a él porque era lo único en el mundo a lo que podía aferrarse en ese momento. Porque no había nadie más y estaba sola y desesperada y allí enfrente de ella estaba Theodore Nott. Y el besaba bien y la abrazaba y había huido con ella y estaba allí aunque no la conocía prácticamente de nada.

Estaba allí.

Eso hablaba demasiado de Theodore Nott.

—Gracias —musitó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por quedarte.

—No tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir —musitó él—. No quiero ir a otro lugar —se corrigió.

—Yo tampoco —reconoció ella.

* * *

Cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo en Grimmauld Place. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Estaba en el cuarto de Sirius de nuevo y, cuando se incorporó, descubrió a Draco Malfoy dormitando en una silla. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo—. ¿Draco? —insistió hasta que el rubio se despertó.

—¡Joder!

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?

—Cuidándote —espetó Malfoy, poniéndose en pie—. Hace menos de doce horas todavía seguías delirando. De hecho, creo que llevas casi dos días dormido. Tomamos turnos para vigilar que no te ahogabas sólo alguien. —Lo miró con suspicacia—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Vivo. —Harry miró alrededor—. ¿Tomaron turnos…?

—Lovegood, Granger y yo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso quizá no recuerdes que…

—Recuerdo a Luna —interrumpió Harry—. Pero había alguien más…

—Una de las gemelas Patil, según dijo Luna. Está muerta. —Draco se acercó a la cama, intentando parecer sensible—. Lovegood dijo que quería hablar de algo. Cuando despertaras. Que era algo importante. O no sé. Que tenía que ver con tus sueños o no sé qué carajos…

Harry asintió.

—¿Estuve dormido dos días…? —volvió a preguntar.

—Dormido, dormido… no —respondió Draco—. Te movías mucho. Teníamos miedo de que te asfixiaras tú solo. Y hablabas. Pero nadie te entendía un carajo. Supongo que tenías sueños… sueños como los míos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Algo así, creo… —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ya le dolía, como casi siempre—. No recuerdo casi. —Alzó la cabeza—. No puedo creer que te preocuparas por mí.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Si te mueres me voy a arrepentir —dijo—. De no haber huido cuando pude. De haberme aguantado cada humillación que mis padres sufren a manos el Señor Tenebroso… Haber aguantado verlas y no largarme. Ahora tienes que ganar esta puta guerra, Potter. O estoy muerto.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

—Te preocupaste por mí.

—Porque si no estoy muerto, Potter —espetó de nuevo, aunque a Harry le pareció ver un rastro de duda—. No creas que es porque…

—Recuerdo algo —musitó Harry, bajando la cabeza un poco—. O sea, quizá no es recuerdo, quizá sólo es un sueño. Recuerdo tu voz gritando que no podía morirme. —Harry alzó la cabeza, lo vio a los ojos—. ¿Lo soñé?

Vio a Draco tragar saliva.

—N-no.

—Ya me lo parecía.

Harry sonrió. De medio lado. Después de un momento, Draco le contestó con intento de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca insegura. Después se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—Ehm, Granger estaba haciendo la comida. O la cena. No sé —dijo—. Puedes bajar, seguro que se alegrarán de verte.

Salió y cerró la puerta. Harry lo pensó apenas dos segundos antes de levantarse y buscar unos zapatos y salir casi corriendo tras él. Lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a las escaleras y lo agarró del brazo, para detenerlo. Draco se dio la vuelta, con cara de preguntar qué quería en ese momento, pero Harry se dijo que sólo tenía una manera de averiguar lo que estaba pasando y lo besó.

Draco se separó.

—Tienes novia, Potter —dijo.

—Estamos en guerra —respondió Harry—. Ahora o nunca, ¿no?

Vio a Draco sonreír. Se le deshicieron todos los nudos que se le habían hecho en el estómago.

—Sí, supongo que sí, ahora o nunca.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó la escalera. Harry se quedó parado donde estaba, medio conteniendo la respiración. Después de todo tenía razón. Tenía novia. En paradero desconocido. Y por eso Ron se había ido.

* * *

Luna sonrió cuando lo vio bajar. Por algún motivo, la mirada de Luna siempre lo tranquilizaba.

—Hola, Harry.

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo.

—Sabía que estarías bien —le dijo—. Esa maldita serpiente…

Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tranquilizándola. Él aún seguía pensando en el beso, pero estaban en guerra. También tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

—Luna —dijo—. Draco me dijo que querías hablar conmigo o algo…

—¿Ahora le decimos Draco? —preguntó Hermione, haciendo un mohín.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es decente.

—Sí, supongo —musitó Hermione—. Se hizo cargo de que no te murieras…

—Pues a mí Draco me parece un buen nombre —dijo Luna, sin que nadie le pidiera su opinión. Harry recordó para que había bajado a la cocina.

—Bueno, entonces, Draco dijo que…

—Es sobre Padma, Harry.

—¿Padma Patil? —A duras penas la recordaba. Del baile de navidad, recordaba la cara que había hecho al ver la horrible túnica de gala de Ron. Del ED, un poco. Siempre pegada a Parvati o a los demás Ravenclaw.

—Harry… le pasaba algo extraño —dijo Luna—. Me suplicó que la matara.

Harry frunció el ceño.

»Iban a sacárselo. Lo que fuera que tenía adentro. No lo tenía antes. Empezó hace menos de un año. Cuando todavía salía Ron con Lavender… —Harry oyó el gruñido que soltó Hermione mientras cortaba unas zanahorias, algo que seguramente le daría una ataque a Kreacher, que insistía en que no cocinaran nada—. No sé. Un día desapareció y cuando volvió ya no era la misma. Todos lo sabíamos. Tenía pesadillas. Su magia no funcionaba. Era inestable. Pero… Pero me suplicó que la matara.

A Harry le sorprendió ver el temple de Luna. Prácticamente nunca la había visto flaquear.

—¿Y…?

—Lo hice. —Luna se encogió de hombros—. No podía dejarla sufrir.

—¿Cómo acabaron en el valle de Godric? —A Harry le dolía la cabeza y no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Mortífagos.

—¿Qué demonios querían con ustedes?

—Sacarle a Padma lo que tenía… —dijo Luna—. Creo. Veía cosa. Cosas sobre… ya sabes… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. —Harry oyó como Hermione dejaba de cortar las zanahorias y se daba la vuelta—. Creo que querían ponerlo dentro de mí. No lo sé. ¿Sabes? No había casi torsopolos en aquel lugar. En aquella casa. Había algo malo allí.

Harry asintió.

—¿Podía verlo? ¿La estaba poseyendo?

—No sé. Creo que… no sé… —musitó Luna—. Se perdió una vez y cuando volvió empezaron los problemas. Antes de que muriera Dumbledore. Como si ya no fuera la misma.

—Pero…

—Bueno, había algo. Mandy dijo que en su dormitorio tenía una réplica de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw…

—¿La diadema de quién…?

—… pero nunca supe bien. Mandy no es muy amable, ¿sabes? Suele decirme «Lunática» todo el tiempo y decir que mis collares son feos. Pero decía eso…

Harry miró a Hermione y vio qué había palidecido.

—¿Crees que ella lo tenía…? —preguntó él—. Como Ginny. Cuando el diario…

Hermione estaba demasiado pálida. Después de quedarse viendo a Harry un momento, sin responder, se volteó hacia Luna.

—¿Ella te suplicó que la mataras? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sí.

—Y dices que ella no parecía ella misma…

—No.

—Harry —musitó Hermione—. Ella tenía la diadema de Ravenclaw.

—O sea que está en Hogwarts o en su casa o en… —Se había emocionado ante la perspectiva de encontrar otro Horrocrux.

—No, Harry. —Hermione se sentó—. Creo que no. Creo que ya está destruido.

—¿Qué…? Pero si la estaba poseyendo…

—Harry, escúchame —musitó Hermione—. ¿Te acuerdas del ministerio? Cuando la copa. Cuando la vimos romperse ante nuestros ojos y nada se defendió…

Harry asintió.

—¿Encontraron una copa con método de defensa…? —empezó Luna, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

—No era la copa, Harry. Era Zacharias —musitó Hermione—. Cuando estábamos en él ascensor. Él… él dejó de ser él. Estaba como poseído. Pero la copa se había destruido. Y se supone que sí se destruye… —Harry empezaba a entender a qué se refería. Aunque estuvieran intentando no decir la palabra horrorcrux—. Pero él seguía ahí. Era Zach. Y era Padma…

—¿Quieres decir que los hizo personas? —musitó Harry—. ¿A los horrocruxes?

—¿Horrocruxes? —oyeron preguntar a la voz de Luna.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Todos los libros que encontré sobre el tema en la biblioteca de los Black dicen que es extremadamente inseguro usar materia orgánica…

—Hermione, espera —interrumpió Harry. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza—. ¿Y Zacharias?

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas antes de responder.

—Tuve que hacerlo, Harry…

Harry descubrió que ni siquiera le importaba Zacharias Smith en ese momento. Entendió todo lo que había ocurrido. Los vómitos. Las ausencias de Hermione. El hecho de que Ron insistiera que le ocurría algo. Y luego recordó el guardapelo que le había enseñado Draco.

Y se horrorizó porque sabía lo que significaba.

* * *

La siguiente semana, Harry se asombró al descubrir la cantidad de secretos que se escondían a simple vista en Grimmauld Place. Hermione llevaba meses ocultando lo de Zacharias. Luna en realidad no hablaba de lo de Padma, la notaba mucho más callada y en general sólo la oían discutir con Kreacher sobre si había o no había nargles por toda la casa. Harry se había acercado a preguntarle por Ginny, pero Luna sólo había dicho que la habían secuestrado en el tren, el primero de septiembre. Nunca había llegado a Hogwarts. Y luego estaba Draco. Nunca antes había agradecido que Grimmauld Place estuviera lleno de lugares a los que nadie entraba como cuando intentaba escabullirse un rato con él.

Intentaba no pensar demasiado en el guardapelo y en lo que significaba que Draco lo tuviera. Pero sabía que aquello era un problema sin solución y recordaba a Dumbledore diciéndole que era crucial destruir a todos los Horrocruxes. «Crucial, Harry», había repetido el anciano director varias veces. «Crucial». Como si ya supiera. Pero, ¿sabía? ¿Realmente sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo?

Hermione y él lo habían discutido. Él había destruido el diario —y había visto la sangre de Riddle salir de él, así que no había duda de que estaba destruido—. Zacharias había sido la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Padma la diadema de Ravenclaw —de la cual, hasta el momento habían desconocido su existencia. Quedaba el guardapelo. El anillo, si es que Dumbledore no lo había destruido —aunque Harry estaba bastante seguro de que sí—. La serpiente. Cada vez estaban más cerca. Les faltaban dos o tres.

Pero si era Draco…

Harry no quería pensar en eso, mientras se escabullía con él por los rincones de Grimmauld Place y se besaban.

Porque al menos estaban de acuerdo en que estaban en guerra. Que era en ese momento o era nunca.

Aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera la más remota idea de lo que sentía.

Estaban metidos en el ático cuando oyeron un estruendo abajo. Los dos agarraron su varita casi inmediatamente y salieron casi corriendo cuando oyeron los gritos de Hermione.

—¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE, RONALD!

Harry no entendió que estaba pasando cuando entró al recibidor y encontró a Hermione apuntándole con la varita a una figura alta y pelirroja, hasta que se fijó que era Ron, que estaba allí, que había vuelto.

—¡Hermione, no…!

—¡ME DEJASTE SOLA! —espetó Hermione—. ¡NOS DEJASTE SOLOS! ¡COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS! ¡HARRY CASI SE MUERE Y TÚ…! ¡TÚ…!

—¡Estaba preocupado por Ginny!

—¡SALISTE CORRIENDO! —espetó Hermione—. ¡NO LA IBAS A ENCONTRAR TÚ SOLO, GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO! ¡PARA ESO ESTAMOS HARRY Y…!

Se quedó callada abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía público. Luna había salido de la cocina también para ver que estaba pasando.

—¡Tuve que burlar veinte veces a los carroñeros del ministerio antes de poder volver! —espetó Ron—. Estuve en casa de Bill. Y Fleur. Fleur nos odia un poco por habernos perdido la boda… —Suspiró—. ¿Podemos ir a la cocina? Por favor. —Miró primero a Hermione, pero ella estaba demasiado dolida como para hacerle caso. Después miró a Harry, que asintió y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Entonces fue cuando Ron se fijó en Draco—: Sigues aquí.

—Sí —espetó él, bajando también las escaleras—, sigo aquí Weasley.

Se dirigieron a la cocina. Ron miró a Luna con curiosidad y a Draco con más curiosidad, al verlo recargarse contra la alacena y dejarlos sentarse.

—¿Y bien? —espetó Hermione—. ¿Cuál es tu estúpida defensa para habernos dejado tirados?

—¡Ginny! —espetó Ron—. Nadie sabe dónde está. Le pregunté a Bill y a Fleur y dicen que no saben nada de ella desde el primero de septiembre. Ni siquiera recibieron una carta para enterarse: lo supieron por los periódicos. ¡Joder, es mi hermana! ¡Y es menor de edad! —Miró a Harry—: ¡Y se supone que tú sales con ella! —Harry desvió la mirada—. ¡O salías, para el caso! Hemos pasado tanto tiempo desaparecidos… No hay manera de seguirle el rastro. Nadie sabe realmente qué pasó. Bill intentó averiguarlo, pero…, bueno, como el gobierno lo controla quien-tú-sabes, no se sabe mucho.

»Lo único que se sabe es que también buscan al otro y dicen que huyen juntos —siguió Ron—. Al que sale junto a ella en el periódico. Pálido. Cara rara. No sé, estaba en nuestro curso. Creo que también iba a pociones… —Dejó de hablar hasta que se fijó en Draco—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú y ese idiota cualquiera se rieron de Hermione la primera clase!

Draco alzó una ceja.

—¿Theodore?

—¡Él! ¿Por qué carajos un amigo tuyo huiría con mi hermana?

Harry se fijó que Draco había entornado los ojos.

—No tengo ni idea —musitó.

—Bueno, intenté buscarla y luego… luego… me di cuenta de que era un rastro imposible, nadie sabe nada. —Ron suspiró—. Así que pasé navidad en casa de Bill y Fleur, me quedé dos días más. Y luego intenté volver, pero no había nadie. Y me asusté, creí que se habían ido y… Bueno. Acabé teniendo que despistar treinta veces a un montón de carroñeros. Ya sé que no tengo disculpa posible.

—¡Harry casi se muere! —espetó Hermione.

—Hermione, dije que lo siento.

Pero ella seguía enojada. No lo culpaba. Pero Harry sólo quería respirar de alivio en ese momento, por ver a Ron sano y salvo. Porque ese idiota —por más idiota que fuera— era su mejor amigo.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. En ese momento, sólo sonrió.

Y Ron sonrió de regreso.

—Por cierto, el nombre de quien-ustedes-saben ahora es un tabú —dijo Ron—. Por eso siempre hay mortífagos afuera de Grimmauld Place. Esperan a que salgamos. Se supone que rompe las protecciones mágicas de cualquier lugar si alguien menciona su nombre pero… al parecer no puede con el fidelius.

»Sólo no lo mencionen si salimos a alguna parte.

Todo se acomodaba. La normalidad —dentro de la brutalidad de la guerra— volvía.

* * *

Ginny intentaba no fijarse demasiado en la marca, en pretender que no existía. Theodore casi siempre intentaba ocultarla, no mostrarla. Lo había descubierto escondiéndola bajo una venda que había conseguido en una farmacia muggle. Una venda bastante apretada.

—¿Duele? —preguntó un día, finalmente, cuando lo encontró en el baño, acomodándose la venda.

Theodore la miró.

—No tanto como a ti que el Señor Tenebroso se meta en tu cabeza pero… —No siguió. Ginny adivinó que le debía arder como los mil demonios.

—Déjame ver.

—No tiene caso, Ginny…

—Déjame ver —insistió ella.

Theodore la miró un momento pero después admitió su derrota ante la mirada dura de Ginny y, con cuidado, retiró la venda. La marca estaba oscura, completamente negra y parecía querer botar la piel. Ginny acercó su mano a ella.

—No la toques —dijo Theodore, de impoviso—. Con tu magia podría… no sé, activarse.

Aun así, Ginny acercó sus dedos a los bordes negros y gruesos de la calavera y la serpiente, sin llegar a tocarlos.

—¿Duele cuando te la ponen?

—Un montón —respondió Theo.

De su brazo, la mano de Ginny se dirigió a la mejilla pálida de Theodore Nott y la posó ahí.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —dijo él—. Tampoco me negué con tanta fuerza. —Él desvió la mirada—. No soy tú, Ginny.

Ella sonrió. Estaba increíblemente cansada. Había visto a Voldemort recorrer toda Europa en busca del ladrón que le había quitado la varita al fabricante que había visto morir. Estaba agotada de sentir su frustración en su mente, en su cerebro. A veces sólo quería dejar de pelear dejar que esa parte se apoderara de ella.

Pero a veces, como en ese momento, cuando se recargaba contra el pecho de Theodore Nott y sentía su corazón latiendo y él la abrazaba como si no hubiera nada más a lo que aferrarse para no ser arrastrado por un huracán, sentía que tenía que seguir peleando. Tenía que seguir siendo ella misma.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que ella se movió y alcanzó sus labios mientras sus manos se dirigían hasta el cabello oscuro de Theodore y él la cargaba y la dejaba enrollar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Salieron del baño del cuarto de hotel de pasó así, todavía besándose. La varita de ella —la de la madre de Theodore— estaba en el buró a un lado de la cama. La varita de él, en la bolsa de la túnica.

Aun así no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar cuando la puerta explotó y salieron disparados hacia la pared contraria a la puerta, golpeados por los pedazos de madera. Theodore se desembarazó de ella lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así, no fue demasiado rápido. Mientras intentaba ponerse delante —porque era él el que tenía una varita— y sacaba la varita, Ginny oyó un hechizo.

—¡ _Expelliarmus_! —Y vio como la varita de Theodore salía volando de sus manos. Ella intentó levantarse y alcanzar el buró, pero oyó como alguien más pronunciaba otro hechizo—. ¡ _Inarcerus_! —Y volvió a caer en el piso, atada con cuerdas mágicas.

—¡Cuidado, no la dañen a ella! ¡La quiere entera!

—¡No le voy a hacer nada, joder! —oyó Ginny otra voz, más gutural, que tenía la impresión de ya haber oído antes—. Pero él…

—No creo que a Theodore Nott le haga gracia que te metas con su hijo.

—Es un puto desertor.

—Es su hijo. _Inarcerus_.

Entonces Ginny pudo ver con claridad a sus atacantes. Un hombre muy alto, muy peludo, al que sí reconoció. Fenrir Greyback. Y varios jovencitos a los que no, que llevaban una pedazo de tela rojo en el brazo.

—Vaya, vaya, Theodore Nott —oyó la voz de Greyback—. Quien iba a decir que ibas a ser un traidor. Una vergüenza familiar. Casi superaste a Draco Malfoy…

—No le hagas daño a ella —oyó Ginny la voz de Theodore con una mezcla de pánico que no había oído antes.

—Oh, ¿te preocupas por ella? —La voz burlona de otro de los carroñeros salió del fondo.

—Cállate, Scabior —espetó Greyback—. Vámonos. Tenemos que llevarlos a la Mansión Malfoy. Y no te preocupes, Nott, no le vamos a hacer daño a la pelirroja, el Señor Tenebroso la quiere entera. Aunque dudo que tú vuelvas a verla.

* * *

—No podemos simplemente matarlos, ¿no? —preguntó Ron. Le habían contado sus teorías sobre los horrocruxes, todo lo que sabían.

—Tú mataste a la gata, Ron —murmuró Hermione—. Bueno. A la mujer que era la señora Norris. ¿Recuerdas?

—No fue intencional —murmuró Ron—. Ni premeditado. Me refiero a… a… a esto que tenemos… —Los señaló—. Lo más seguro es que todos sean inocentes, no podemos…

Hermione suspiró.

—Es la única manera.

—Lo dijo Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. «Es crucial». Lo repitió un montón de veces cuando me lo dijo. Es la única manera de derrotarlo. A quien-ustedes-sabes.

Ron suspiró.

—No sé suponía que íbamos a hacerlo matando gente inocente.

—No, no se suponía.

Se quedaron callados. ¿En qué se estaban convirtiendo? ¿En qué se iban a convertir? Y Harry no paraba de pensar en Draco, en el hecho de que tuviera el guardapelo.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Ir por el mundo preguntándole si siente que a veces quien-ustedes-saben lo posee o algo así?

—Supongo —dijo Hermione—, que podríamos empezar por la serpiente. Hacer un plan. No debe de ser tan complicado.

* * *

— _Sé que puedes hablar conmigo, aunque finjas no entenderme._ —Serpenteó cerca de ella—. _Que me entiendes. Y también sé que eres la única, entre todos, que conoce los secretos de Tom. La única que lo ha visto de manera tan… íntima. La única que le permitió meterse en su mente y vivir para contarlo._

Ginevra Weasley le recordaba un poco a ella misma. «Ginny», se dijo. Ginny sonaba inofensivo, un nombre cualquiera. Pero Ginevra ocultaba muchas más cosas. La versión italiana de Guinevere, la esposa de Arturo. Alguna vez se lo había mencionado a Tom —Voldemort, se recordó, aunque fuera sólo un sobrenombre—, la primera vez que él le había hablado de ella. Pero Tom la había ignorado diciendo que Arturo había sido un muggle con demasiada suerte. Y Nagini le había dicho que sí, que quizá Arturo había sido un muggle con demasiada suerte, pero que no se olvidara que Merlín y Morgana lo habían elegido a él para pelear su guerra.

Y los magos seguían jurando en el nombre de «Merlín». Seguían mentado a Morgana.

Ginevra era un nombre fuerte, Nagini no podía negarlo. La esposa del Rey Arturo que había acabado entre las sábanas de Sir Lancelot. Todos siempre lo habían considerado una traición.

Aunque Nagini nunca lo había visto así. Había sido amor, ¿no? Se había enamorado de los dos, a diferentes tiempos, en diferentes momentos. Y había elegido seguirlo. Al final, Guinevere, Ginevra, quien fuera, había sido la razón del cruel destino de Arturo. ¿Lo sería en ese caso, también?

No recordaba la primera vez que había oído la leyenda. Había sido después de ser capturada, después de escapar, después de Francia. Pero mucho antes de perder su cuerpo en Albania y de encontrar a Tom.

— _¿Dónde está Theodore?_ —preguntó ella, finalmente, rindiéndose a hablar en su lengua.

— _¿Theodore?_ —preguntó Nagini, haciéndose la tonta. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Theodore, a qué Theodore se refería—. _Sabes que es fútil pedir que no le hagan daño. Aquí a nadie le gustan los traidores. ¿No vas a preguntar qué quieren contigo?_ —La vio apretar los labios, conteniendo la pregunta—. _El poder que tienes dentro de ti no puede contenerse. Te espera la gloria, supongo._

— _¡No creo en su estúpida causa!_

Nagini sintió el impulso de reírse. Pero no podía en el cuerpo de una serpiente.

— _Yo tampoco, Ginevra. Yo tampoco._

«Sólo quiero ganar».

* * *

Tenían un mal plan que necesitaban refinar. Y si querían meterse en la Mansión Malfoy, necesitaban la ayuda de Draco. Harry fue lo más vago posible al decirle que necesitaban su ayuda, no quería meterlo en problemas ni enfrentarlo a su familia. Al final accedió. Les había dicho que si querían montar guardia lo mejor era apostarse lejos. «Las barreras son muy extensas y detectan todo tipo de magia si uno se acerca demasiado», había dicho. «Lo único bueno es que todo el mundo tiene que caminar hasta allá para entrar y salir y se puede controlar todos los movimientos de la gente…». Hermione había sugerido que armaran un perímetro, no demasiado amplio donde habían acabado montando una vieja tienda de campaña mágica de los Black que Kreacher les había conseguido y montaran guardia ahí. Día y noche. Podían ir y volver a Grimmauld Place si no había moros en la costa usando la capa de invisibilidad, pero lo más seguro era simplemente estar ahí siempre hasta que averiguaran si la serpiente estaba allí y una manera de entrar y salir. En privado, Draco le había dicho a Harry que no creía que encontraran alguna manera de entrar y salir vivos, pero que podían intentarlo.

Y después habían empezado a montar guardia.

Harry soñaba con Europa. Con algún lugar de Europa. De alguna manera, sabía que era alguna parte de Europa. Voldemort buscaba algo allí, pero no sabía aquí.

Y él estaba demasiado preocupado con otras cosas. Como los labios de Draco. Y besarlo cuando nadie los veía.

—Mi casa es una fortaleza —dijo, cuando estaban solos, montando guardia—. Tu plan es suicida.

—No tenemos otro, esa serpiente… tenemos que matarla —dijo—. Antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que planeamos y nos sea imposible llegar hasta ella.

—Todavía ni siquiera están seguros de si está en mi casa o no, Potter.

—Harry —corrigió casi por incercia—. Pero podría ser. Hemos oído a varios de los que salen mencionarla.

—Pero nunca una confirmación.

—Bueno…, no.

—Es un plan suicida —insistió Draco—. Típico de Gryffindors.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Porque conozco el terreno —espetó Draco—. Kilómetros a la redonda… sé lo que hay. No muy lejos de aquí viven los Farley. Y los Macmillan, a los que mi madre nunca invitó a una cena, pero aun así son unos creídos. Wiltshire es zona de sangre puras.

—Sangre puras ricos.

—Algo así —dijo Draco, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios—. A lo que me refiero, Potter, es que sé a dónde correr cuando hay que salir en estampida.

Se separó antes de que Harry pudiera besarlo y hundió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba. Sacó el guardapelo y se pasó la cadena entre los dedos.

—¿Siempre cargas eso?

—Sí —respondió—. Mi padre insistía que era muy valioso. Y que era mío. A mí madre nunca le gustó mucho, pero una vez se le salió que la «S» era de Slytherin. —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que lo hubieran conseguido de las manos del Señor Tenebroso.

—Él sí era descendiente de Slytherin, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry. Por primera vez, Draco pareció interesado—. No sé cómo, o por qué. Pero es él, el heredero de Slytherin. Aunque… —se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sea nada de lo que alardear —dijo Harry—. ¿Te suenan los Gaunt?

—No. Bueno, salen en un estúpido libro que está en la estúpida biblioteca del padre de Theodore, pero…

—Eran ellos, los descendientes de Slytherin. Vivían en la miseria. —Harry se quedó pensando—. No sé porque siempre creí que serían…, no sé, ricos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Juro que no puedo responder a ninguna de las preguntas que no estás haciendo. —Lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Qué más sabes del Señor Tenebroso?

—Muchas cosas —dijo Harry. No planeaba hacerle una biografía detallada en ese momento—. Y guarda eso, que los demás no tardan en llegar, sólo fueron por comida…

Tenía razón.

Oyeron el «puf» de alguien apareciendo y, antes de que Draco tuviera tiempo de esconder el guardapelo, Hermione entró en la tienda. Al principio no sé fijó en sus manos, pero, cuando lo vio, se quedó blanca y dejó caer los envases de comida que tenía. Todo se desparramo en el suelo. Ron y Luna entraron detrás de ella, justo cuando Harry se apresuró a ponerse delante de Draco. Aquello fue lo que hizo a Hermione sacar la varita.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —le dijo—. ¡Lo sabías y no nos dijiste!

—¡Hermione, no, espera…!

—¡Sabes lo que está en juego!

—¿Qué demonios…? —Ron estaba desorientado, pero cuando vio el guardapelo lo comprendió y también se quedó blanco.

—¡Harry! ¡Es la única manera!

—¡Ya sé que es la única manera de derrotar a Vol…!

—¡HARRY, NO! —El grito de Ron inundó la tienda, pero no lo detuvo.

—¡… mort!

Inmediatamente después oyeron a alguien aparecerse. Y luego una vez.

—¡Salgan ahora mismo! ¡Los tenemos rodeados!

Hermione no bajó la varita y Harry la vio pronunciar un hechizo, directamente hacia él. No entendió que pasaba hasta que empezó a hinchársele la cara. Alcanzó a ver a Draco guardar el guardapelo y después oyó como irrumpían en la tienda.

* * *

Al principio casi se salvaron.

Al principio.

Hasta que uno de ellos se fijó en Draco, que se había puesto la capucha de la capa y lo reconoció. Hasta que otro sacó un periódico y encontraron el rostro de Hermione junto a unos carteles que decían «Indeseable no. 1» y que, Harry alcanzó a ver, tenían su propia fotografía. Después, simplemente los obligaron a caminar hasta la puerta de la mansión. Y los arrastraron hasta el salón.

—¡Tenemos a Potter!

—Vaya, vaya, Greyback. —Harry reconoció la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange—. Los últimos dos que trajiste hace unos días también eran… muy valiosos.

Harry se preguntó a quienes se refería cuando Bellatrix se acercó hasta el grupo.

»¿Y cuál dices que es Potter?

Greyback lo señaló a él.

»Vaya. —Bellatrix Lestrange alzó una ceja—. No parece…

Pero Greyback los hizo moverse para poner a alguien más debajo de la luz.

—¿No decían que el traidor de tu sobrino huía con su grupo? —Harry supo que había sido Draco. Y luego los hicieron volverse a mover—. O la sangre sucia…

Bellatrix medio sonrió.

—A ella la reconozco.

—Hay otra cosa. —Harry oyó otra voz, que no reconocía—. Estaban montando guardia fuera. Vigilando la mansión.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

— _No te resistas a entrar en su mente, viene con ventajas, con más poder…_

Ginny sintió ganas de gritar, de ignorarla, estaba en un lugar que conocía, en algún tipo de prisión. Y caminaba por los pasillos. Nurmengard. De repente le vino a la cabeza el nombre. Hasta que llegó a una celda en especial y miró a los ojos de un anciano.

—Sabes a lo que he venido, Gindelwald —se oyó decir.

Le dolía la cabeza, quería gritar, sentía que alguien le martilleaba el cráneo.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Harry oyó la voz de Lucius Malfoy seguida de unos pasos de alguien entrando al salón.

—Greyback afirma haber encontrado a Potter —fue la respuesta de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Después, una exclamación ahogada.

—¡Draco!

La voz de una mujer. Supuso que era su madre por como lo sintió tensarse contra las cuerdas.

—Ah —siguió Bellatrix—, también encontramos al traidor de tu hijo, Cissy. Montando guardia. Afuera. De la Mansión.

—Draco… —casi parecía una súplica de algo.

—Llévenlos todos al sótano —oyó la voz de Bellatrix—. Excepto… a ella. Quiero saber por qué montaban guardia.

—¡NO! —Harry supo que había elegido a Hermione por el grito de Ron—. ¡A ELLA NO!

—Bella —de nuevo la voz de Lucius Malfoy—, creo que debo recordarte que no mandas en mi casa…

—Tampoco tú, Lucius —replicó ella—. Tienes suerte de poder llamarle casa. —No hubo respuesta—. ¡Llévenlos al sótano! ¡A todos!

—Bella…

—Cissy, el señor tenebroso decidirá qué hacer con Draco. Mantente apartada.

—Bella…

—¡NO, HERMIONE!

A Harry le dolía la cabeza y el piso le daba vueltas.

* * *

—Ya lo sé, pero… Yo no la tengo, Voldemort. Hace mucho que no la tengo.

—¡No mientas!

—Lo sabemos tú yo, ¿no? Quien me derrotó. Has venido hasta acá en vano.

—Aun puedo matarte…

Ginny se llevó las manos a las sienes, incapaz de mantenerse ella misma, de mantenerse en su cuerpo, en su mente, incapaz de no alejarse a kilómetros de allí, en donde Voldemort alzaba la varita contra Gellert Grindelwald.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

* * *

—¡HERMIONE!

Harry quería decirle que se callara, que dejara de gritar. Que no iba a salvar a Hermione desgarrándose la garganta. Pero cuando oyó el primer alarido de Hermione sintió la tentación de hacerlo también. Estaban encerrados en el sótano, no tenían varitas, no tenían cómo salvarse de esa.

Eso fue, hasta que oyeron una voz desde el fondo.

—¿Draco?

Harry movió la mirada y se fijó en una figura sentada al fondo, recargada contra la pared. Draco fue el primero en acercarse hasta donde estaba.

—Theodore.

Harry también se acercó.

—No esperaba… —tos— encontrarte aquí. Cabrón. —Cuando se acercó, Harry pudo ver claramente a Theodore Nott. Pálido, cabello que le escurría por la frente, con un moretón bastante grande en un ojo y rastros de sangre en la ropa—. Hola, Potter. —Sonrió a medias.

—Los periódicos decían que huías con Ginny.

Pero su rostro no se parecía al que había visto en El Profeta. La foto que Harry había visto mostraba a un chico con la mirada fija en la cámara y sonrisa de medio lado, mordaz, con los ojos mirando a lo lejos, como si estuviera demasiado aburrido. Pero aquel chico lo miraba demasiado fijamente y estaba demasiado débil, no le quedaba ni rastro del orgullo que Harry había visto en esa fotografía.

Harry oyó otro grito de Hermione. Ron volvió a gritar.

—¡NO, HERMIONE!

—No sé dónde la tienen, Potter —dijo Theodore Nott.

—¿Qué carajos te hicieron? —musitó Draco, poniéndose de rodillas al lado de él.

—Tú tía —respondió Thedoore— de verdad… de verdad odia a los traidores. Pero… al menos fue ella.

—¿Y tu padre?

Harry vio a Theodore Nott negar con la cabeza.

—No se ha aparecido por aquí… —dijo—. Lo cual es una suerte. Considerando que… soy un estúpido traidor. Tú tía lo dejó muy claro.

—¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó Draco.

Pero Theodore le enseñó el pecho. La palabra «traidor» grabada con sangre, las heridas parecían hechas con un cuchillo y estaban llenas de coágulos y costras.

—¡HERMIONE! —Ron volvió a la carga.

Harry no tenía idea de qué hacer. En ese momento, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Hasta que oyeron a alguien bajar las escaleras y oyeron la puerta abrirse. Harry se apartó cuando vio a alguien entrar, pero, cuando la figura se acercó, la reconoció, aunque nunca la había visto así. Pálida, ojerosa, acabada. Hizo levantarse a Draco y lo abrazó hasta casi dejarlo sin aire.

Después, cuando se separó, le dio algo. Cuando Harry se acercó, pudo ver que era la varita de Narcissa. Y una banda para el cabello.

—Tienen que largarse de aquí.

—Mamá…

—Draco, escúchame. Él acabará contigo si caes en sus manos. Lo sé. Lo mismo que le están haciendo a…

—¿A quién? —preguntó Harry, sin querer saber la respuesta. Narcissa Malfoy lo miró.

—¡HERMIONE!

—A la chica Weasley —fue la única respuesta de Narcissa. Después se volvió hacia Draco—. Es un traslador, tienes que decirle a dónde ir. La chica está arriba. —Miró a Theodore—. En la habitación de invitados que solías usar cuando eras un niño, Theodore. Sáquenla de aquí.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Sólo tenemos una varita! —Harry señaló la varita que le había dado a Draco.

Narcissa lo ignoró a él.

—Tu padre tiene el resto —le dijo a Draco.

* * *

Nagini tenía que admitir que la chica le fascinaba. Era todo lo que Tom había dicho. De algún modo, le recordaba a ella misma. Cuando aún tenía principios más allá de la búsqueda desesperada de entendimiento y compañía. Si dejaba de resistirse, sería muy poderosa. Pero le recordaba demasiado a ella. Esa resistencia. Esa valentía. Nagini la recordaba, aunque no la añorara. Todo había dolido más en ese entonces, todo había sido siempre más triste y más solitario. Todos la habían abandonado, finalmente.

O ella los había abandonado a todos. Quién sabe.

Por eso, el día que Tom había intentado poseerla y ella había descubierto que podía entenderla, lo había dejado. Sin importarle quién era o qué buscara. Aunque fuera el más común de los hombres ambiciosos.

Pero aquella chica no parecía querer rendirse.

Sus fuerzas parecían infinitas.

— _Será mejor si lo aceptas_. _Más fácil. Y tendrás más poder._

Pero la chica sólo gritó como si le estuviera estallando la cabeza, ahogando en su grito los que se oían en el piso de abajo.

* * *

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Cuando salieron, Bellatrix estaba casi encima de Hermione y esta respiraba con dificultad. Apenas si se movía. Draco hizo que el candelabro les cayera casi encima con un maleficio y todo se volvió confusión. Harry logró quitarle las varitas a Lucius. Darle una Ron, otra Luna. Vio a Ron correr hasta Hermione y ayudarla a levantarse antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, esquivando los maleficios de Bellatrix. Theodore casi se lanzó encima de ella y le arrancó la varita.

Después, los alcanzó escaleras arriba, corriendo tan rápido cómo podía. Harry no tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigían en aquella mansión enorme, pero Draco y Theodore parecían saberlo. Hicieron explotar una de las puertas y entonces, cuando Harry vio en su interior encontró a Ginny echa un ovillo sobre sí misma y a la serpiente que tardó un momento en darse la vuelta. Pero justo cuando la serpiente se les lanzaba encima, Theodore la repelió hacia atrás con un hechizo que la hizo golpear contra la pared y caer justo donde estaba Ginny que, cuando notó lo que estaba pasando, se levantó y, tambaleante, corrió hasta uno de los muebles de la habitación y sacó su varita.

Ni siquiera dudó.

— _Diffindo_ —dijo, apuntando directo a la cabeza de la serpiente, que se separó de su cuerpo sin dificultad alguna. Después de verla decapitada, respiró con algo que le pareció alivio a Harry y los miró.

Harry había pensado varias veces en aquel reencuentro, pero Ginny ni siquiera pareció mirarlo. Prácticamente se dejó caer sobre Theodore. Y justo cuando Bellatrix aparecía en el pasillo y gritaba algo, Draco tocó la banda de cabello que le había dado su madre con la varita y prácticamente obligó a todos a agarrarla. Harry sintió un tirón en el estómago y como alguien le agarraba un brazo. Se dio cuenta de que era Bellatrix demasiado tarde. Fue Theodore el que lo notó, prácticamente cuando estaban en la puerta de Grimmauld Place y la repelió con la varita.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había visto Grimmauld Place.

Entonces Harry sintió como se desaparecían, y todo quedó oscuro.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Voy a extrañas las escenas de Nagini. Mucho. Me encantaba, pero tenía que morir.**

 **2) Este capítulo es más largo comparado con el resto porque tenía que meter la Mansión Malfoy, la fábula de los tres hermanos, el regreso de Ron, el Drarry… Sí, todo. La fábula quizá me la pude haber saltado, pero revela algunas cosas sobre Theodore, así que la dejé.**

 **3) Ya sólo quedan dos —tres si cuentan a Harry—. Les diría que adivinen quien sigue, pero ya no hay muchas posibilidades de que se equivoquen.**

 **4) Dos capítulos —y quizá un epílogo,** ** _I don't know, to go_** **.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 20 de diciembre de 2018_


	6. Capítulo V

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Capítulo V.**

 _«Time is what stops history happening at once; time is the speed at which the past disappears_ »

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

Aterrizaron en medio de un jardín y entonces Harry oyó un grito, el cuerpo de alguien desplomarse y luego se sintió mareado. Pero oyó la voz de Theodore Nott.

—¡TODO EL MUNDO ADENTRO!

Cuando se fijó, estaban en una casa vieja, en mitad de la nada. Y también oyó la voz de Draco.

—Van a buscarnos aquí también.

—No si evito que pasen —murmuró Theodore—. Puedo modificar las barreras. Al fin y al cabo, era la casa de mi madre. ¡TODOS ADENTRO! —y esa vez le hicieron caso.

* * *

Hermione estaba con Ron, que había perdido una parte del antebrazo después de la desaparición. Apenas un pedazo de piel, pero aun así eran una herida bastante grave. Theodore Nott se había encargado de las barreras de la casa antes si quiera de dejar que le curaran las heridas que tenía. Harry sentía un intenso dolor de cabeza, Luna estaba haciendo té en la cocina y Ginny había corrido a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de arriba. No podía creer que hubieran perdido su único lugar seguro, Grimmauld Place. Intentó averiguar si Voldemor sabía que habían escapado, pero ni siquiera podía concentrarse como para entrar en su mente. Se quedó en la mesa del salón de la casa hasta que Draco fue a sentarse al lado de él.

—¿Por qué demonios Granger se puso cómo loca cuando vio esto? —Sacó el guardapelo y lo puso en la mesa—. Tú y yo sabemos que no tiene nada. Pero tú también te pusiste… —Draco respiró hondo—. Sé que me estás ocultando algo, Potter.

—Harry —corrigió él.

—Sólo dime lo que ocultas.

Harry negó con la cabeza. No quería contárselo. Tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que Voldemort podía meterse en la cabeza de Draco Malfoy. Que podía espiarlo. Y que Draco tenía el guardapelo.

—Draco… —alargó la mano para buscar la de Draco pero el otro la retiró.

—Dime qué carajos ocultas.

—Es complicado.

—Hazlo simple, no me importa —dijo Draco—. Sé que es algo que me concierne. No soy estúpido. Eso fue como… como si quisieras protegerme de Granger.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza cuando oyeron pasos detrás de ellos y se quedaron callados. Era Luna, con una bandeja de té. Y detrás de ella Theodore Nott, que se había cambiado la ropa manchada de sangre, pero aún tenía ojeras y un moretón en la cara.

Luna puso la bandeja en la mesa y les pasó una taza.

—Voy a subir a ver si Ginny quiere…

Theodore Nott fue el que se sentó.

—Las defensas no van a durar para siempre —espetó—. Necesitan armar un plan de huida o lo que sea que hagan… ustedes. —Se quedó mirando a Draco—. No sabía que estabas huyendo con Potter, de toda la gente.

—No sabía que estabas con Weasley —espetó Draco.

—Buen punto.

—¿Por qué?

—Me pidieron que la secuestrara —dijo Theodore— y en vez de eso huí con ella. Me marcaron después de que desapareciste estúpido. Necesitaban a otro idiota de los recados y las misiones suicidas.

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco.

—No se me da muy bien arriesgar mi vida, idiota, de hecho, lo odio. —Desvió la mirada. Harry sólo se quedó callado, siendo consciente de que no tenía lugar en aquella conversación—. ¿Lo mataste? A Dumbledore, digo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

»Todos creen que lo hiciste.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Como si me importara.

Después Theodore Nott miró directamente a Harry.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo, con algo que Harry interpretó como un intento de delicadeza—. Es sobre Ginny. —Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender—. Algo la está matando por dentro.

* * *

Siempre había habido puntos en su vida en los que no entendía realmente qué le pasaba. Pequeñas cosas. Como la vez que había visto a la serpiente atacar a su padre y se lo había callado por miedo, porque sentía que era otra vez cómo estar poseída. Como la vez que había descubierto que las serpientes la entendían a la perfección y se lo había callado porque sabía que era de mal augurio. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts la había rodeado cierta extrañeza: nadie sobrevive a ser poseída por Lord Voldemort y sigue siendo una persona normal, pensaba Ginny. En segundo la habían perseguido los dementores casi con saña. Había sido el año que había conocido a Luna Lovegood y había llorado histéricamente en sus brazos porque con los dementores cerca siempre sentía que no podría volver a ser feliz nunca más. Los dementores siempre la transportaban a sus recuerdos de primer año, a Tom y a la confusión y al miedo de morirse.

—Ginny… —oyó la voz en la puerta—. Traje té.

Por supuesto, Luna. Todos los demás lamerían primero sus propias heridas y luego se preocuparían por ella, encerrada en el cuarto de la madre de Theodore Nott. Había oído el grito de dolor de Ron, el miedo en la cara de Hermione, el desconcierto en la de Harry. Había sabido que no la detendrían si corría escaleras arriba y se encerraba. Excepto Luna, claro.

—Pasa —dijo, con la voz seca.

Acababa de recordar dónde había leído el nombre por el cual Voldemort había llamado al hombre que había matado, al que le había pedido esa varita que andaba buscando, que Theodore juraba que era real y que ella siempre había creído que era un mito. Grindelwald. Al principio no había hecho la conexión, porque nunca había puesto demasiada atención en la clase de Binns —que además prefería hablar de las doscientas guerras de los duendes en vez de hablar de conflictos recientes— y porque nunca le había interesado tanto como a Ron coleccionar los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Pero ahí estaba, la respuesta ante sus ojos.

«… reconocido por derrotar a Grindelwald en un duelo en 1945».

Ron siempre había tenido demasiados Dumbledore. Solía dejarlos por todas partes alrededor de la Madriguera, sin interés alguno en seguir coleccionándolos.

«… derrotar a Grindelwald…»

Así que a eso se reducía todo, ¿no?

Cerró los ojos. Oyó los pasos de Luna al entrar en la habitación y dejar el té en la mesilla de noche. La sintió cuando se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Ginny. —Sintió la mano delicada de Luna cuando le retiró el cabello de la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos y juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía para negar la cabeza. Siempre había sido una chica valiente. Pero aquello la superaba. Siempre había creído que moriría en medio de la acción —de cualquier acción—, que lucharía contra todas las injusticias. Pero en aquel momento apenas tenía fuerzas para luchar contra sí misma.

Luna la abrazó, jalándola hacia sí.

»Estás a salvo —musitó.

Nunca había visto a Luna comportarse de aquella manera. Sin fantasías. Anclada en la tierra firme. Usualmente era Ginny quien la anclaba a la tierra. Pero no en aquel momento. En aquel abrazo estaba toda la fuerza que Ginny sentía que no tenía, toda la valentía que sentía que ya no tenía.

Cerró los ojos.

Por un momento, vio Hogwarts.

Vio la tumba.

Sintió una euforia que la recorrió como una corriente eléctrica. Una euforia que no era suya.

Lord Voldemort había ganado la guerra.

O eso creía.

Ella sabía su secreto.

* * *

Apenas Theodore Nott dejó de hablar, Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la habitación donde Hermione curaba a Ron. Las palabras de Nott le retumbaron con fuerza en la cabeza. La manera en la que había descrito cómo Voldemort la poseía, el hecho de que la quería… Fue en aquel momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que todo se había complicado mucho más de lo que creía y se dio cuenta de que, quizá, nunca había destruido el diario, que ese Horrocrux seguía vivo.

No llamó a la puerta.

Hermione estaba vendando a Ron, que estaba medio inconsciente, cuando entró.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza. Se veía cansada. Acabada, ojerosa. Y ella también estaba herida, se dio cuenta Harry cuando vio que sangra que le chorreaba del brazo. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ver, cuando vio la palabra escrita en el antebrazo de su amiga. «Sangre sucia». Bellatrix se la había grabado con la varita, seguramente. Hermione notó su mirada y escondió la herida.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Sanará.

—Necesitas una venda —le dijo Harry.

—Sanará —volvió a decir Hermione.

Pero Harry ya estaba buscando las vendas. Jaló una de las sillas que había en la habitación y se acercó hasta ella. Hermione había acabado de vendar el brazo de Ron y tenía solución de Murtlap en abierta en la mesilla de noche.

—Pásame eso —dijo Harry.

Hermione le hizo caso y entonces fue él el que la aplicó en la herida antes de vendarla. Las heridas hechas con magia oscura tardaban un poco más en sanar y Harry sospechó que le quedaría una cicatriz para toda la vida.

»Hermione, lo siento.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No importa —dijo—, ya pasó.

—Fue mi culpa.

—Lo sé. Pero, Harry…, ya no importa. Seguimos vivos, ¿no? —suspiró—. Seguimos vivos.

—Debí de haberte dicho lo de Draco; debí habérselos dicho, también a Ron —dijo Harry—. Iba a decírtelo, aunque al principio él quería mantenerlo en secreto. Pero luego contaste lo de Zacharias y…

—Te diste cuenta —musitó Hermione.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Me di cuenta. Puede ver dentro de quien-tú-sabes, pero… no sólo eso. Sé que quién-tú-sabes puede meterse en su cabeza. Hablarle, creo. Igual que Zacharias. Exactamente igual que Zacharias. —Suspiró—. ¿En qué nos convertimos si matamos inocentes para ganar la guerra? Zacharias… era inocente, supongo. Igual Padma y… suplicó por su muerte.

»Y él también es inocente. —Hermione se quedó viéndolo, como si por primera vez no supiera con qué replicarle—. ¿En qué nos convertimos si…?

«Es crucial, Harry», recordó la voz de Dumbledore. «Crucial. Destruirlos a todos».

—Harry… —empezó Hermione—. Esa vez, con Zacharias, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Estamos luchando por nuestras vidas y… ojalá pudiera responderte en qué nos convertimos si seguimos con esto. Pero es la única forma de acabar con Él y… tú y yo especialmente… sabemos que si no acabamos con él, vamos a morir.

Así, simple y llanamente, Hermione le dijo que haría lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir.

—Podría haber una solución. Aún tenemos tiempo —dijo Harry—. Una manera de matar al pedazo de alma de Voldemort sin matar a la persona que es el horrocrux. ¿No?

—Podría… —Hermione se mordió un labio, insegura.

—Hermione, le está pasando a Ginny —soltó Harry—. A Ginny. Ella no merece esto.

Se puso en pie antes de ver la reacción de Hermione, sintiéndose culpable en ese momento por soltarle todo aquello como una bomba. Cuando salió, encontró a una figura alta, pálida, frente a la puerta. Draco Malfoy tenía la cara de quien lo había escuchado todo del otro lado de la puerta.

Harry abrió la boca, pero todas las explicaciones salían sobrando.

Lo había oído. Lo que era.

—Es eso, ¿no? —dijo Draco y sacó el guardapelo—. Lo que debía estar aquí… —lo abrió— está dentro de mí.

Harry no respondió, porque su silencio ya era suficiente respuesta y se acercó y lo abrazó. Casi le clavó los dedos en la espalda. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Draco incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, no en ese momento. Draco lo obligó a separarse y lo obligó a mirarlo con una mano bajo la barbilla de Harry.

»¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Poco después de volver a Godric's Hollow, Hermione… —Se le fueron las palabras. No sabía qué explicarle. ¿Qué tenía que morir para que una parte de Voldemort muriera con él? Seguramente ya lo había entendido. Le había explicado lo que era un Horrocrux hacía meses. Demasiados meses. Estaba por empezar la primavera. Harry lo había sabido todo el invierno.

Draco tragó saliva.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Antes de darme el tiro de gracia e irte a matar al Señor tenebroso?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca lo pensó.

—No, claro que no. Había olvidado que pensar no es tu punto fuerte —dijo Draco, con un dejo de amargura—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?

Harry desvió la mirada.

—Quizá exista otra solución, no sé…

—Potter. ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —Harry detectó cómo la voz de Draco sonaba insegura e intentaba esconder el pánico que seguramente sentía.

—No sé —dijo. Era una respuesta totalmente sincera—. Un día tendré que dejar de huir y tendré que enfrentarlo a la cara.

Draco respiró hondo.

—Haz que valga la pena, entonces.

Y se acercó a besarlo.

* * *

Para Theodore, los días pasaban lentamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano los descubrirían allí, que más tarde que temprano las barreras de la casa de su madre se romperían y tendrían que salir huyendo. Tenía un plan. Pero mientras tanto, estaba disfrutando de la calma después de la tormenta. No había querido admitir que había estado asustado, pero lo había aterrado la idea de morir cuando los habían atrapado, la idea de que la mataran a ella, la idea de no volver a verla. El miedo irracional no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

Había sentido miedo antes, pero siempre lo había controlado. Lo había mantenido a raya. Incluso cuando su padre le había dejado la marca que tenía cerca del cuello, lo había controlado. Theodore Nott padre le había dicho que había sido sin querer. Theodore nunca había oído una disculpa pero había visto una en los ojos de su padre que sólo hacía lo que creía que tenía que hacer. Cada moretón había sido necesario en la mente de su padre. Y, por más infrecuentes que fueran, Theodore había aprendido a temerlos y a evitarlos. A comportarse de la manera que el mundo esperaba que se comportara, aunque de puertas para adentro fuera un desastre. Aunque en Hogwarts robara botellas de whisky de fuego en los ojos de Madame Rosmerta y luego regresara con Draco a presumir el trofeo y se pudieran borrachos de madrugada y horas más tarde lo vomitaran todo.

Siempre había corrido tras la libertad.

No creía en nada. No quería creer en nada.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, atado a Ginny Weasley. Por convicción o por circunstancia, no le importaba. «Yo no me rompo con facilidad», había dicho ella y él la había besado por primera vez y se había metido en sus sábanas y había dejado que ella le dejara sus uñas marcadas en la espalda. «Yo no me rompo con facilidad, Theodore».

Joder con la valentía de los Gryffindor.

La fortaleza que guardaban dentro.

Era algo que Theodore no había entendido nunca. Para él, la vida había sido simplemente correr tras la libertad que ansiaba, pero nunca correr demasiado como para enfrentarse de frente a la adversidad. Sus amibiciones eran grandes, pero siempre ponía por delante su instinto de auto conservación.

—Granger me pidió todos los libros que tuviera —dijo Theodore—. Tu hermano… tu hermano recobró la conciencia. Preguntó por ti, creo. No lo sé.

La vio sonreír.

—¿Crees?

—Me la paso el día encerrado contigo.

Y era cierto. Alrededor de ellos, la vida había seguido. Pero ellos se habían detenido. Habían enfrentado por primera vez que no se acostaban el uno con el otro sólo porque no había nadie más. Habían enfrentado que los besos significaban mucho más de lo que hubieran imaginado. Así que habían dejado que el mundo siguiera dando vueltas, una y otra vez, todos los días, mientras ellos estaban allí.

Luna Lovegood era la que los hacía bajar a comer y a cenar y a desayunar. A tomar el té. Todos los demás se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero nadie había dicho nada. Hermione Granger se la pasaba el día con la cabeza metida entre todos los libros que encontraba, cuidado la cabecera de Ron Weasley. Y Harry Potter vivía entre perdido, entre la cocina donde se encargaba de mantener al resto alimentado y en la recamara de Ron. Ginny y él habían hablado un par de veces.

—Tengo miedo de que la guerra vuelva a alcanzarnos —reconoció Ginny.

—Yo también.

—¿Pelearás?

—No lo sé —reconoció Theodore. La idea de arriesgar su propia vida no le gustaba, pero ya lo había hecho varias veces. No había manera de sobrevivir a la guerra sin tomar partido.

—Yo sí —dijo ella.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto. Ginny le había dicho «no me rompo con facilidad». Le había demostrado quién era, lo capaz que era de pelear incluso con las cosas que estaban dentro de ella. Ella se dio la vuelta en la cama y quedaron frente a frente.

Antes de huir con ella, Theodore no se había fijado demasiado en Ginny. Por supuesto, había oído los comentarios de Zabini sobre lo guapa que la encontraba, él, que tenía fama de exigente pero que se acostaba casi con cualquiera desde que tenía quince años. Pero luego había huido con ella y había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Ginny Weasley tenía la cara llena de pecas, los labios carnosos, el cabello pelirrojo siempre ondeando al viento y los ojos castaños, con un ligero toque acaramelado.

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó él.

—Claro —dijo ella—. Aquí, mira… —Jaló la mano de Theodore hasta su pecho—. Lo siento aquí, cuando mi pulso va demasiado rápido. Pero no puedo no luchar.

—Es tu naturaleza.

—Sí, lo es.

Theodore tenía la creencia de que los gryffindor siempre morían por valientes. Por ir detrás de todas las causas justas. Por pelear siempre. Él nunca podría hacerlo, aunque por ella…, por ella… quizá. Apenas si habían hablado de cuándo los habían atrapado. Ella había visto los moretones, los golpes y la palabra «traidor» grabada en su pecho y había pasado por ella las yemas de sus dedos sin decir nada pero apretando los labios. Y había adivinado que habían torturado a Theodore sin preguntarlo. Él, en cambio, sólo le había preguntado si le habían hecho algo y ella se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que estaba ilesa. Y después se habían perdido entre los besos y las sábanas, como para recuperar el tiempo perdido, recordando que estaban en guerra y no había demasiados periodos de calma como para disfrutarlos.

Theodore se acercó a besarla y ella respondió el beso. Él enterró una mano en su cabello y ella se pegó a él.

Todo iba bien, hasta que no lo fue.

De repente, Theodore sintió que algo lo lanzaba hacia atrás, como una corriente mágica que nunca había sentido y la vio temblar y cerrar los ojos. Y gritar. La oyó gritar como nunca antes la había oído gritar. Se incorporó tanto como podía incorporarse en la cama y se acercó hasta ella.

—Ginny, Ginny —dijo—. Ginny. Estás bien, estás bien.

Le costó unos segundos que la respiración de Ginny volviera a la normalidad. La movió y la hizo incorporarse hasta que la espalda de ella estuvo contra su pecho y la abrazó por detrás.

—Theodore… —dijo ella, su voz cargada de terror—. Es horrible. Es horrible… No…

—¿Viste algo? —Ginny tenía los ojos cerrados, firmemente apretados—. ¿Qué fue, Ginny?

—Él… él volvió a la Mansión Malfoy —empezó ella—, triunfante, como si hubiera ya ganado todo. Pero nadie… nadie le había dicho que yo maté a su serpiente. Nagini —dijo el nombre en voz alta—. Estaban aterrados de las consecuencias e… hicieron bien en estarlo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Primero… primero la mató a… a ella. Rubia. Creo que era…

—Narcissa. —Theodore cerró los ojos—. Narcissa Malfoy.

—Y luego… luego fue por el resto y… y algunos lograron escapar. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange —dijo Ginny—, pero no muchos. Oh, por Merlín, estaba lleno de muertos y de sangre y… y… y…

Ya no fue capaz de continuar.

Theodore oyó el grito de alguien en otra de las habitaciones. Y supo que Draco ya sabía lo que había ocurrido. Pero no pudo moverse. Sólo pensaba en Narcissa Malfoy. En su voz cuando narraba historias. En la sonrisa que les regalaba cuando estaba de buen humor y en su porte. Se quedó allí, congelado, sin poder creer que estuviera muerta. Sintió las respiración agitaba de Ginny mientras la abrazaba. No pudo moverse.

Ni siquiera cuando se abrió la puerta y vio a Draco enfrente de él, pálido, como conteniendo las lágrimas. No era una expresión que le combinara a Draco, pensó.

—Theodore —dijo, acercándose hasta el borde de la cama, donde Ginny aun respiraba agitadamente, donde él aún estaba completamente congelado, sin poder imaginarse a Narcissa Malfoy como un cadáver—, mató a mi madre, Theodore, mató a mi madre, Theodore…

Y lo vio caer de rodillas y gritar de dolor para contener las lágrimas. El grito fue lo que atrajó la atención del resto. Lovegood, Weasley, Granger, incluso Potter, que se quedaron parados un poco más lejos, sin comprender exactamente que estaban viendo, qué clase de duelo estaban presenciando. Excepto Potter, pensó Theodore, al recorrerlos con la mirada y ver su semblante.

Él había visto exactamente lo mismo que habían visto Ginny y Draco. Tenía las mismas pesadillas.

* * *

Después de eso, Ginny fue perdiendo el control poco a poco. La magia se le salía de control, no podía contenerla dentro de ella. Hasta el día que pudo oírlo.

«Ginny Weasley».

«No… no, no, no…». Aún le sonaba como Tom. Ya le había ganado una batalla, podía ganarle otra si era necesario.

«No pelees contra ti misma», le dijo la voz, «es inútil».

«No… no… no…». Siguió en negación.

«Te perdonaré por lo de Nagini», siguió la voz. «De todos modos, matarte sería hacerme daño a mí mismo y nunca… nunca he tenido tendencias autodestructivas. Nagini no opinaba así, pero…»

«Sal de mi cabeza».

«Oh, dejará de doler su lo aceptas. Si alguien puede controlar todo el poder que se esconde dentro de ti, esa eres tú, Ginny Weasley», siguió la voz. Tan parecida y tan diferente a la del Tom que recordaba, el que la había cautivado y prácticamente seducido. «Después de todo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Solías escribirlo. Deseabas ser vista, no ser sólo una más. No lo eres. Podrías tener todo el poder que quieras, Ginny Weasley».

«¡NO!»

Y se despertó. Temblando, sudando. Se dio la vuelta. Theodore estaba allí, con una mano en su cintura, pero no se atrevió a despertarlo.

* * *

—La biblioteca puede ayudarte si sabes qué buscas.

Estaba parado en la puerta viendo la torre de libros que Hermione Granger había acumulado en el escritorio, algunos abiertos, algunos cerrados, algunos con marcadores en algunas páginas.

—Lo siento por el desorden.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, nadie la consulta. Nadie sabe muy bien qué hay. —Fue a sentarse frente a ella—. Creo que mi padre nunca revisó la colección desde el día que murió mi madre. Y no sé si mi madre… —Se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de contarle toda su vida a Hermione Granger—. Es todo de la familia de mi madre. Ella solía decir que la biblioteca te ayudaba si sabías qué estabas buscando.

«¿Sabes lo que estás buscando?». Había una pregunta escondida en todas aquellas palabras.

Hermione dejó caer su mirada en la torre de libros que tenía.

—¿Parece que sé que busco?

—No.

—Aunque me sorprende la cantidad de libros sobre magia oscura que hay en este lugar… —dijo Hermione—. Usualmente me quejaría, pero en este momento es de mucha ayuda, viendo como…

Theodore Nott alzó una ceja. ¿Qué quería Hermione Granger con magia oscura?

—Creo que a veces mi padre la usaba para esconder todo lo que se suponía que no debía tener —dijo—. ¿Qué carajos buscas?

—Todo lo que exista sobre horrocruxes.

Theodore no había oído esa palabra en su vida.

—¿Qué?

—Horrocruxes —repitió Hermione—. Es magia muy oscura y…

—¿Por qué querrías saber sobre magia tan oscura y además desconocida? —preguntó Theodore—. Horrocruxes… —repitió—. Nunca había oído sobre ello.

—Pedazos del alma de alguien —espetó Hermione—. Una manera de buscar la inmortalidad, podría decirse

Theodore frunció el ceño.

—¿Y buscas eso por…?

Hermione Granger lo miró directamente.

—No debería decir esto, pero estoy desesperado y quizá tú sabes qué demonios hay aquí —dijo—. Y te preocupas por Ginny. —Granger se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero, ¿por qué demonios crees que quien-tú-sabes ha sobrevivido a todo?

Theodore frunció el ceño, pero aceptó aquella explicación. Sin duda el Señor Tenebroso era alguien perfectamente capaz de intentar volverse inmortal. De separar su alma, también, aunque Theodore no tuviera ni la más remota idea de cómo alguien podía hacer eso.

—¿Y?

—Necesito saber si hay una manera de destruir el pedazo del alma sin destruir el horrocrux…

—¿No sería más fácil sólo destruir todo?

—… o una manera de trasferirlo.

—Insisto, no es que sea un paladín de la destrucción, pero…

—Es la única manera de salvar a…

—¿Qué? —Theodore por primera vez detuvo sus pensamientos para concentrarse en las palabras que Granger acababa de decir—. ¿Quién?

—Los portadores del horrocrux —respondió ella—, supongo que es una manera de decirlo…

Theodore frunció el ceño.

—¿Personas?

—Ginny —dijo ella, finalmente—. Draco.

Theodore se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo a la mesa.

—Tiene que haber algo sobre eso en esta biblioteca —dijo—. ¿No eres la bruja más brillante de tu edad, como todos repetían en Hogwarts? Habrá algo que puedas hacer.

O no. Pero no quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Aún necesitaba asimilarlo todo.

»¿Ginny lo sabe? —preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

»¿Hay otros? —preguntó Theodore. No estaba seguro de que otros le preocuparan tanto como Draco o Ginny, pero quizá valía la pena preguntar.

Hermione asintió.

»¿Qué pasó?

—Están muertos —dijo Hermione, escuetamente.

La voz fría. Dura. Entonces Theodore supo que si no conseguían la solución que estaban buscando, todo acabaría en tragedia. Tragó saliva.

—Vamos a encontrar algo.

* * *

Se les estaba acabando el tiempo. La magia de Ginny se estaba tornando incontrolable. Había roto por accidente dos ventanas hacía dos días. Ron pasaba tiempo con ella, a veces, cuando podía. No decían nada, porque Ron estaba aterrado de lo que significaba que su hermana fuera un horrocrux. No quería pensar en eso. Su hermana. Su hermanita. Harry seguía preguntándose en qué se convertirían si mataban —más— inocentes para derrotar a Lord Voldemort y Hermione —que había conseguido un aliado en Theodore— se la pasaba encerrada en la pequeña biblioteca de aquella casa, buscando una solución: la habían oído decir que si el alma había sido transferida una vez bien podía ser algo que se podía repetir.

Las cenas y comidas eran siempre silenciosas.

Hasta aquella.

—Se está acabando el tiempo —dijo Theodore—. Las barreras detectaron intrusos, hoy en la mañana. No pueden entrar, pero van a seguir intentándolo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé. No creo que soporten más de una semana. Necesitamos un lugar a donde irnos. Tengo un plan de escape pero…

—Ya pensaremos en algo —cortó Ron mientras seguía comiendo, vigilando con el rabillo del ojo a Hermione, que estaba removiendo su sopa, sin comer realmente—. Siempre pensamos en algo.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Harry.

Se oyeron ruidos arriba. Luna estaba con Ginny.

—También queda menos tiempo para… —dijo Draco—, para ella. —Sus ojos parecían preguntarse si pasaría lo mismo con él. Pero simplemente tenía malos sueños. Como si el Señor Tenebroso se hubiera olvidado un poco de él después de matar a su madre.

—La está matando —dijo Theodore—, si sigue peleando contra él… La está matando.

Acabaron de cenar en silencio.

* * *

«Lo siento».

La habían visto llorar.

«En realidad, se puede, pero…»

Theodore había visto sus lágrimas.

«… si el horrocrux es algo vivo…».

Habían oído su voz quebrarse.

«… morirá. Morirá si el pedazo del alma se trasfiere a otra parte».

Sus esperanzas se habían desperdigado en el suelo. Se habían roto. Las de todos. Theodore había visto la palidez de Draco y de Harry. El horror de Ron. Los labios apretados de Luna.

«No hay otra manera».

Aún estaba oyendo la voz de Hermione dentro de él.

«… lo siento, lo siento tanto».

En algún momento, dejó de oír las palabras de Hermione, ahogadas entre el abrazo de Weasley, entre los sollozos y se dirigió hasta la recamara de Ginny, donde estaban todos los espejos rotos y ya no había ventanas y la magia que flotaba alrededor de ella, incontrolable, parecía gobernarlo todo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo algo. Era uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía.

—¿Theodore? —preguntó ella. Estaban en la penumbra—. ¿Todo bien?

—Hay una solución —dijo él, cuidando sus palabras—. A lo que te ocurre. Para que dejes de tener las visiones. Sabemos por qué ocurre.

Se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella.

Al menos merecía saber la verdad.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es?

Theodore se arrodilló al borde de la cama. Buscó su mano.

—Hay un pedazo del alma de Voldemort dentro de ti —le dijo. Nunca se le había dado bien dar malas noticias. Pero sabía que Ginny merecía saber eso.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Nott? —Era Potter.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera alcanzar su varita y evitarlo.

—Ella merece saberlo, Potter —dijo—. Merece saber que… que… que el maldito Señor Tenebroso le puso un pedazo de su alma dentro.

—Harry… ¿es cierto? ¿Harry?

Theodore vio a Potter asentir ante la pregunta de Ginny. A veces, en sus miradas, aun detectaba el cariño que se habían tenido cuando salían juntos, el que aún se tenían. Nunca había tenido celos —si acaso, se había sorprendido de que Potter no le hubiera roto la nariz después de que ni él ni Ginny se habían molestado en explicarle que se acostaban juntos—. Le rompió el corazón verlo asentir, confirmárselo. Pero sabía que era lo jurto. Que Ginny necesitaba saber.

—Potter…

Ginny lo interrumpió. Estaba mirando fijamente el rostro consternado de Harry.

—No hay solución, ¿o sí? —dijo—. A tener dos almas dentro.

Hubo una pausa demasiado larga. Un intercambio de miradas que, según Theodore, duró demasiado.

—No —dijo él.

—Acércate —le pidió Ginny—. Necesitas saber algo. —Potter le hizo caso—. Voldemort tiene una varita. La varita de sauco. Viste… viste lo que robó de la tumba de Dumbledore, ¿no? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó y Potter asintió—. Es la varita de sauco. Es la varita más poderosa del mundo. Es una varita invencible. Pero tiene trampa. Para obtenerla tienes que derrotar al antiguo propietario. De alguna manera. No basta sólo con robarla de un cadáver, ¿no? —Miró a Theodore, que asintió—. Y la tenía Grindelwald y… Dumbledore lo derrotó y… —Cerró los ojos, como si le doliera mucho la cabeza y tardó un par de segundos en volver en sí—. Pero Voldemort no derrotó a Dumbledore, ¿cierto? —dijo ella. Potter volvió asentir, como si se hubiera quedado mudo—. Él no tiene la varita de sauco Harry.

—¿Quién la tiene? —preguntó Potter, por fin.

Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tardó un poco más en volver en sí.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Quién derrotó a Dumbledore.

Theodore vio a Harry fruncir el ceño.

—No sé…

—Búscala, Harry —dijo ella—. Tienes que buscarla.

Harry finalmente asintió, y se alejó hasta la puerta cuando Ron se asomó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Nott?

—¿Nott? —La voz de Ron Weasley parecía alarmada, con miedo.

—Dejar que ella decida —respondió él. No se había movido de donde estaba. Alzó la varita e hizo que la puerta se cerrara de un portazo—. Lo siento.

Los dejó afuerta.

—¡NOTT! —fue la voz de Weasley.

Pero Theodore sólo agitó la varita y puso un hechizo que evitaba del ruido de afuera se metiera y luego miró a Ginny.

—Puedo abrir la puerta. Dejarlos entrar. Puedo irme. Puedo… puedo largarme contigo a donde tú digas. Huir hasta Siberia, hasta que no podamos correr más, hasta que lo que hay en tu cabeza nos alcance, hasta que ese pedazo de su alma acabe contigo —dijo. Tomó su mano, se la apretó. No quería llorar frente a ella—. Puedo… puedo liberarte de eso, también. —Su voz tembló—. Podemos seguir. Puedo pelear a tu lado, si quieres.

Ginny cerró los ojos. Theodore sintió que algo lo empujaba hacia atrás y soltó la mano de Ginny y se golpeó contra la pared.

—No puedo controlarlo, Theodore…, no podré controlarlo mucho más tiempo. —Parecía que le costaba hablar—. Quiere controlarme, quiere que me rinda a él… y… y… ya sabe que sé que está dentro de mí y por qué y cómo acabar y… Se defenderá, Theodore. Intentará hacerlo.

»No abras la puerta —dijo Ginny. Algo que parecía una onda expansiva volvió a sacudir a Theodore—. Podría lastimar a los demás.

—¿Y yo? —dijo Theodore.

—Tú no te rompes con facilidad, ¿no? —dijo Ginny—. Y harás lo que yo diga. Me dejarás decidir.

—Lo que quieras. Podemos huir, si quieres… podemos sobrevivir… un poco más.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. La magia que flotaba en el cuarto pareció controlarse un poco.

—Tenemos que acabar con él. No podré controlarlo mucho más.

Theodore volvió a acercarse a ella. Tenía la varita en la mano.

—¿Entonces?

—Hazlo, Theodore —dijo ella—. Son sólo dos palabras, ¿no?

Él cayó de rodillas al borde de la cama. La atrajo hacia sí, la besó y hundió su mano en su cabello pelirrojo por enésima vez. Cuando lo que estaba dentro de ella intento defenderse, se aferró a ella y no la soltó. Rodeó su espalda con el brazo que tenía la varita. La sintió temblar cuando la varita la tocó y entonces se separó apenas unos milímetros de ella. La miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Segura?

—No me rompo con facilidad, Theodore —dijo ella—. Y tú tampoco. Hazlo. Es la única manera.

—Joder, te quiero. Te quiero.

—Cursi —dijo ella y sonrió, con el atisbo de una risa que nunca llegó a su boca—. Es la única manera, Theodore. —Él clavó un poco más la varita en su espalda—. Yo también te quiero.

Tenía razón. Era la única manera.

— _Avada Kedavra_.

Y luego sintió que todo estallaba a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Bueno, pues, el capítulo que sigue es el capítulo final.** ** _Finite_** **, no más. La búsqueda de los horrocruxes está llegando a su fin. Los dilemas morales de Harry sólo al principio.**

 **2) No hay tanto Drarry en este capítulo, pero era el capítulo de Ginny, así que lo compensaré en el próximo. Después de todo, este es un Drarry.**

 **3) No me odien.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 21 de diciembre de 2018_


	7. Capítulo VI

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

 _«We looked at each other for the last time; nothing is as eloquent as nothing»_

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

Harry no sabía cómo volvería a mirar a la señora Weasley a la cara y le diría que su hija había muerto. Ninguno, en realidad. Ron le pegó un puñetazo a Theodore cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontraron con el cuerpo de Ginny en los brazos. Ni siquiera se había defendido. «Hice lo que tenía que hacer», dijo, «lo que ella me pidió». Se le puso todo un ojo morado mientras Ron tomaba las manos inertes de Ginny, ya sin vida. Hermione vio el cuerpo, pálida, sin atreverse a acercarse. Luna fue la que le cerró los ojos. «Así parece que duerme», dijo. Después de eso, se habían quedado en silencio.

Draco fue el primero en huir, pálido, blanco como la cera.

Era el único que quedaba.

* * *

«Draco…»

Hacía tiempo que no lo oía, que no le prestaba demasiada atención. Tenía sueños, claro, veía cosas. Lo había visto asesinar a su madre y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Y Ginny Weasley estaba muerta.

«Draco…»

Intentó bloquearlo.

«Sé que la mataron. Y harán lo mismo contigo».

Cerró los ojos, cerró la puerta del baño. Se recargó contra la pared, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el control. Si Harry estaba en lo correcto, sólo quedaba él y Voldemort tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarle.

«¿No quieres vivir? ¿No quieres la vida eterna? Si te quedas con Potter nunca verás el final de esta guerra».

Había pensado en ello. Mientras se escabullían por los rincones de la casa de Theodore para besarse, para aprovechar el tiempo, para hacer que valiera la pena en vez de hablar del futuro, porque ya era claro que no tendrían. El futuro era en ese momento, ya no había otro posible. Antes habría huido en un segundo; antes de no matar a Dumbledore. Pero en ese momento había visto lo que significaba en la piel de Ginny Weasley, que casi había perdido su autonomía, que luchaba contra ella misma, que había peleado hasta el final para mantener su identidad. Si Draco Malfoy se negaba a alguien, se negaba a perderse a sí mismo.

«Ya lo sé», pensó, «ya lo sé, ya lo sé».

Ya había una lápida con su nombre. No llegaría al año siguiente, quizá ni siquiera al verano. Nunca vería el milenio, nunca se casaría con nadie.

La respuesta hizo enojar a Voldemort. Lo supo cuando le llegó el dolor de cabeza: sentía que le explotaban las sienes. Gritó, no pudo contenerse y unos segundos después alguien golpeó en la puerta del baño. Draco la ignoró hasta que oyó su voz.

—¡Draco, sé que estás allí!

Potter.

«Harry», se corrigió.

Alcanzó el seguro del baño y lo quitó. Harry lo oyó y abrió la puerta. La cerró tras de sí.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó.

Draco asintió.

—Creo que ya no tiene a quien… a quien molestar… —Cerró los ojos cuando y sintió que Harry se acercaba a abrazarlo torpemente. Sus acercamientos casi siempre eran torpes y nerviosos, como si supiera como salvar el mundo pero no acercarse a un chico—. Joder… —dijo Draco, apretando la mandíbula, cuando sintió otra punzada en la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Harry—, no puede hacerse contigo, no todavía… No…

Lo besó. Draco respondió al beso alzando una mano para colocarla en la nuca de Harry, intentando ignorar el dolor en sus sienes y haciendo caso omiso —tanto como podía— a la furia del señor tenebroso.

«¡Morirás!», oyó dentro de él.

«Lo sé».

Había tenido tiempo de pensar en su propia muerte y en la inevitabilidad de esta. Tenía el guardapelo desde siempre, desde que lo recordaba; su madre decía que lo tenía prácticamente desde que había nacido. Eso significaba que siempre había habido algo dentro de él que no era él, que nunca había estado sólo, que nunca había sido él mismo, que nunca había sido libre.

Y no quería ser esclavo de nadie.

Siguió besando a Harry hasta que lo empujó fuera de su mente y luego se separó de él, jadeando.

—Si empiezo a perder el control, si… si él toma el control de… de lo que soy —dijo, todavía con la respiración agitada—, más vale que puedas pronunciar la maldición asesina y hacer que funcione, Potter. Si lo hace Weasley volveré después de la muerte a atormentarte. O Granger, no me atrevería a dejarle un colapso nervioso por herencia. —Respiró hondo, más calmado—. Y Nott… ya lo hizo con ella. Y sé que la quería. Se le ve en los ojos. No quiero más responsabilidad sobre él. Y cuando escriban mi biografía… no quiero que nadie se atreva a sugerir que me mató Lunática Lovegood. —Suspiró. Lo último en realidad sólo era un intento de aligerar la tensión, pero no le salió bien—. Tú. —Lo señaló—. Tienes que ser tú.

—Draco…

—Si voy a morir, voy a morir en mis propios términos, Potter.

—Harry.

—Harry, lo que sea. En mis términos, ¿entiendes?

Lo vio derrotado. Bajó los brazos que había colocado en sus hombres, Draco vió como cerraba los puños.

—No quiero matarte.

—Y yo no quiero morir, pero henos aquí.

No había huido aún. Supuso que eso decía bastante de quién era él, Draco Malfoy. Tenía terror de enfrentarse a la muerte. Pero no soportaba la idea de vivir esclavo. Algunas veces, había que tomar decisiones que uno realmente no quería tomar.

—Draco…

—No voy a huir —dijo—, no planeo servirle. Siempre tuve ambiciones grandes, Potter. Ninguna de ella incluía ser el chico de los recados de un Lord maniaco y mucho menos cargar dentro de mí una parte de su alma para contribuir a su inmortalidad. —Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, a sus pies y los de Harry—. Soñaba con tantas cosas… Los slytherin tenemos ambiciones grandes, Harry… —Sintió que su voz se quebraba y dejó de hablar un momento—. Así que por mucho terror que le tenga a la muerte… No…, no voy a huir. Implicaría entregar mi identidad.

Harry lo abrazó. Casi lo hizo perder el aire.

—Si me hubieran dicho a los once años que acabaría encerrado —musitó, procurando que no se oyera afuera— en un baño, besándote, no lo hubiera creído.

Draco sonrió a medias.

—Yo tampoco, Potter.

—Harry.

—Harry —se corrigió—. No estás tan mal.

—Tú tampoco, supongo —dijo Harry—. Joder, no quiero matarte. No… no quiero la carga que significa esto. Matar a los horrocruxes.

—Ya la tienes sobre ti —espetó Draco—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Sólo quiero un poco más de tiempo —dijo Harry buscando sus labios—. Sólo un poco más. Lo que sea, estará bien…

Pero Draco sabía que era una mentira. Lo pensó mientras lo besaba. Nunca sería suficiente. Cuando llegara el momento y tuvieran los dos que enfrentarse a que la única manera de vencer a Lord Voldemort era con la muerte de Draco, desearía un día más, una hora, un minuto, un segundo, algo más, sólo un poco de tiempo más.

—Ahora nos perseguirá como nunca antes —dijo Draco.

—Correremos más rápido que él.

* * *

La rutina siguió de manera extraña. Theodore y Ron bajaron el cuerpo de Ginny al pequeño mausoleo que había en la casa —«cosas de ricos», había murmurado Ron entre dientes—, Hermione se enterró entre sus libros, frustrada porque por primera vez se había encontrado con un problema que la magia no podía resolver y Harry y Draco se dedicaron a escabullirse entre los rincones mientras fingían que no tenían los minutos contados. Era una buena manera de evitar por un rato lo que estaba ocurriendo. La tranquilidad les duró menos de cinco días, cuando Theodore los despertó antes de las cinco de la mañana y les dijo que si no se largaban en ese momento, iban a atraparlos. Las barreras de la casa habían vuelto a detectar intrusos.

Era la primera vez que Theodore salía del dormitorio que había compartido con Ginny que parecía vivo en varios días.

—La red flu funciona —dijo Theodore—, aunque obviamente la están vigilando, pero… Podemos usarla si lo hacemos rápido y sólo la usamos para ir a un destino intermedio. Porque no sé ustedes, pero no sé hacer un traslador y no planeo desactivar las barreras anti aparición, porque en el momento en el que lo haga vamos a estar rodeados. Y ya estamos rodeados por afuera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Harry.

—No mucho —dijo Theodore—. Media hora, máximo.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Hermione.

—No podemos ir por allí dando tumbos —espetó Ron—, lo perdimos todo después de lo de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Evitemos los lugares donde podemos poner a alguien peligro —dijo Harry. Eso dejaba fuera La Madriguera o cualquier otra parte.

—Podríamos volver a la casa de Granger —dijo Draco—, ya nos buscaron allí, si la protegemos bien…, podríamos usarla un tiempo más.

—O a Hogwarts —interrumpió la voz de Luna.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry—. Es imposible entrar a Hogwarts, nos atraparán al poner un pie en Hogsmeade y los mortífagos controlan Hogwarts, Luna…

Pero Luna le estaba enseñando algo que había sacado del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Una moneda dorada que Harry reconoció al instante.

—Neville tiene la suya —dijo—. La mayoría aún tienes la suya.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

—Como usualmente, ya no sé de que hablan…

Ron sonrió.

—Eso quiere decir que el Ejército de Dumbledore…

—Sí —dijo Luna—. Si alguien tiene un plan para llegar a Hogwarts, ellos pueden ayudarnos a entrar. Ayudarnos a escondernos.

—Hay una manera —dijo Draco. Todos voltearon a verlo—. Alguien debe de estar del otro lado. Y tenemos que hacer una parada en Borgin & Burkes.

Harry comprendió a qué se refería. Podrían entrar de la misma manera que Draco había metido a los mortífagos el año anterior. Era peligroso, pero podía ser una buena idea. Volteó a ver a Luna.

—¿Puedes comunicarte con Neville? —preguntó.

—Sí, los números que usábamos para poner las fechas de las reuniones los volvimos un código —dijo Luna.

—Perfecto. Vamos a Hogwarts.

* * *

—¿Tienen todo? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia atrás. Su vista se detuvo en Theodore—. Lo siento, probablemente van a destrozar el lugar…

Thedore se encogió de hombros pero Harry se dio cuenta de que le importaba aquella casa y que, a su manera, se estaba despidiendo de ella.

—Protegí el mausoleo —dijo Theodore—, no creo que nadie sea capaz de entrar. No… no podrán encontrarla.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry.

—Vámonos —dijo Draco—. Iré yo primero —empuñó la varita—. ¿Theodore?

—Seré el último, me encargaré de dejar la red inútil, para que no puedan seguirnos. —Se oyeron ruidos afuera. Las barreras aún resistían, pero no lo harían por mucho tiempo más—. Rápido.

Draco fue el primero en desaparecer por la chimenea, diciendo «Borgin & Burkes» de manera clara. Harry fue después de él, recordando que ya había aterrizado en aquella chimenea una vez, antes de su segundo año en Hogwarts. La tienda aún estaba cerrada y a oscuras. No parecía haber nadie.

—Borgin vive arriba —murmuró Draco—. Intenta no hacer ruido, no queremos despertarlo. Desactivé la alarma, cosa fácil.

Después llegaron Ron, Hermione y Luna. Llevaban sus varitas en la mano e, igual que ellos, intentaron mantenerse en silencio. Sin embargo, Theodore aterrizó en medio de una explosión y oyeron ruido arriba.

—Lo siento, tuve que explotar la chimenea.

—Vámonos —dijo Draco y jaló a Draco—. Podemos ir de tres en tres. Primero nosotros. Longbottom tiene que abrir el otro lado y después yo puedo hacer cruzar al resto. —Miró en dirección a Ron, Hermione y Luna—. ¿Ustedes se quedan?

Asintieron.

—En cuanto nos oigan desaparecer, métanse al armario —dijo Theodore.

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA ALLÍ?! —retumbó una voz en el piso de arriba.

—Vámonos —dijo Draco, jalando a Harry para hacerlo entrar en el armario. Después hizo lo mismo con Theodore—. Borgin tarda en bajar, no tardaremos. De todos modos, estén alerta.

Y cerró la puerta.

Viajar por medio de un armario evanescente no era algo que Harry quisiera volver a experimentar. Le pareció que, por un momento, se habían quedado perdidos en el limbo, pero después oyó una respiración fuera y abrió la puerta.

La cara de Neville fue lo primero que vio. Tenía un moretón bajo el ojo izquierdo y una cortada cerca de la ceja derecha.

—¡Harry! —Neville sonrió, pero su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio aparecer a Draco y a Theodore. Alzó la varita—. ¡No, ustedes! ¡Era una trampa!

—¡No! —dijo Harry—. Espera.

—¡Son mortífagos! ¡Tú mataste a Dumbledore! —señaló a Draco.

—Error común, dado que Harry fue el único testigo de cómo no lo hice y se ha dedicado a mantener al mundo en la ignorancia —Su voz sonó tranquila pero había alzado la varita—. Faltan Weasley, Granger y Lovegood, Longbottom, no empieces una pelea ahorita.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú te llevaste a Ginny! ¡Todos lo vimos!

Theodore alzó la varita no dijo nada.

»¡Tú la secuestraste!

Theodore siguió callado.

—Neville… —intervino Harry—. Ahora no, por favor.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Está bien? —insistió Neville—. Él… él se la llevó. Delante de todos esos mortífagos y de… Nunca volvimos a saber de ella. No sabemos nada. Si está bien o…

—Neville, ahora no —dijo Harry.

Theodore había desviado la mirada. Draco había aprovechado para pronunciar las palabras que hacían que el armario volviera a actuar de manera evanescente. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero no lo hizo porque escuchó una voz cerca.

—¡¿QUIÉN ANDA ALLÍ?!

—Joder —dijo.

Neville palideció.

—No sabía que sabían cómo entrar…

—Medio slytherin sabe cómo entrar aquí, Longbottom —espetó Theodore—. El imbécil de Draco se encargó de que muchos lo supieran. Especialmente…

—Crabbe y Goyle —terminó Draco cuando las corpulentas figuras de ambos aparecieron al final del pasillo con las varitas alzadas—. Qué gusto.

—Draco —dijo Crabbe—. Hemos oído cosas de ti.

—Sí, todos creían que habías desaparecido.

—Pero después nos enteramos de… ya sabes, que apareciste en casa.

—La verdad es un alivio que nadie se fije en mí —comentó Theodore en el fondo—. Te llevas todo el protagonismo Draco.

—Cállate —espetó Harry, que no se atrevía a moverse.

—También oímos cosas de ti, Nott —dijo Goyle—. Que eres un traidor.

—Tomé tu lugar —presumió Crabbe, levantándose la manga y mostrando una marca tenebrosa que había sido tatuada hacía algún tiempo. Goyle pareció nervioso al verla, notó Harry. Crabbe acercó la varita a la marca—. ¿Debería contarle al Señor Tenebroso que están aquí? ¿Qué Potter está aquí?

—No estés enseñando eso… —musitó Goyle.

—Cállate —respondió Crabbe. Acercó la varita un poco más.

—¡NO! —gritó Neville, alzó la varita—. ¡ _Desmaius_!

Falló, golpeó a un montón de sillas que estaban cerca de los dos corpulentos slytherin. Crabbe puso la punta de la varita sobre la marca e inmediatamente Harry sintió un agudo dolor en la cicatriz y vio a Draco llevarse las manos a las sienes.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —gritó él.

Eran un montón contra dos. Podrían con ellos. Pero ahora Voldemort sabía que estaban allí. Estaban atrapados, porque iría a buscarlos. Tendrían que enfrentarlo. Su tiempo que había acabado.

La puerta del armario evanescente se abrió y Ron, Hermione y Luna salieron por ella.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —espetó Ron.

—¡ _Crucio_! —oyeron a Crabbe—. ¡Mira, es la sangre sucia!

Corrieron.

—¡ _Crucio_! —oyeron la voz de Goyle, aunque más nerviosa.

—Así que ahora saben nuevos trucos —espetó Theodore—. Joder, no sé quien les enseñó eso pero…

—¡Los Carrow! —gritó Neville—. ¡ _Desmaius_! Son los nuevos profesores.

—¡FUEGO, FUEGO! —gritó Draco, que iba al último—. ¡Vincent va a incendiar todo!

Se dieron la vuelta y a Hermione se le puso el rostro pálido. Harry notó que aquel no era un fuego normal. No eran llamas comunes.

—Fuego Maldito —musitó—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Siguieron corriendo, pero pronto fue evidente que las llamas los habían rodeado. Theodore fue el que notó cómo salir de allí.

—¡Escobas!

Harry agarró una, Draco otra, Ron fue el siguiente en agarrar una y Luna después. Sólo había cuatro escobas, así que Theodore se encogió de hombros y montó en la misma que había agarrado Draco.

—Confío en que no me tires.

Hermione fue con Ron.

Se alzaron en el aire, intentando evitar las llamas, aunque el humo empezaba a ponerle los ojos llorosos a Harry. Se fijó en que Crabbe y Goyle intentaban trepar entre las torres de cosas para evitar a las llamas. Draco también lo vió. Y Theodore se fijó en los dos.

—¡No! ¡NO! —gritó cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta—. ¡Si me muero por culpa de esos idiotas se los voy a recordar hasta el último día de su vida!

Pero no llegaron a tiempo. Crabbe resbaló y cayó gritando a las llamas. Harry extendió una mano hacia Goyle, que no dudó en tomarla y lo hizo subir a la escoba. Casi perdió el equilibro, pero volvió a ponerse en dirección a la puerta y alcanzaron a salir por ella antes de que las llamas se lo comieran todo.

Cayeron en el piso.

—Joder.

—Crabbe… —musitó Draco.

—Está muerto —dijo Harry.

—Y el cabrón le avisó a todos los mortífagos de que estamos aquí —dijo Ron, con un tono de voz resentido—. ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí —respondió Harry, que se puso en pie y le apuntó con la varita a Goyle—. Lárgate. No digas nada. Te salvamos la vida, ¿no? —espetó—. Nos lo debes.

Goyle salió corriendo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

—Volvemos a la sala de menesteres —dijo Neville. Tenía la varita alzada—. Hemos estado escondiéndonos allí. —Cerró los ojos y recorrió el muro tres veces hasta que apareció una puerta—. Espero que sólo se haya quemado esa parte de la sala…

Abrió la puerta. Harry entró.

Adentro parecía un campamento. Había hamacas, estandartes de todas las casas —con la excepción de slytherin—. Pero aquello estaba vacío.

Ron sonreía.

—Genial.

—El cuartel general del Ejército de Dumbledore —dijo Neville, abriendo los brazos—Bienvenidos. Los otros están en Cabeza de puerco, teníamos que vaciar la sala para poder hacerlos llegar —dijo Neville—. Volverán porque el pasadizo vuelve a estar activo, no deben de tardar… —Suspiró y miró a Harry—. Este no es el Hogwarts que conoces. Y a ellos… —señaló a Draco y a Theodore— nadie los quiere. No les va a gustar su presencia.

—Estoy acostumbrado a no caerle bien a nadie —espetó Theodore.

Neville se acercó hasta él y alzó la varita.

—Pero ya que tenemos tiempo, ¿qué ocurrió con Ginny? Todos en ese compartimiento del tren te vimos huir con ella.

—Neville… —intervino Luna, acercándose, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Déjalo.

—Todos lo vimos, tú también lo viste, Luna…

—Neville… —intentó Harry.

—¿Dónde está? —Neville no dejó de mirar a Theodore, que mantenía la cara sin expresión, como viendo al vacío.

—Déjalo en paz, Longbottom —dijo Draco—. Weasley está muerta. ¿Feliz?

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sentimos, Neville…

—¿Tú no…? —preguntó mirando a Theodore, que rodó los ojos y empujó a Neville hacia atrás y se abrió un pedazo de la camisa para mostrarle lo que Bellatrix había grabado allí. La fea cicatriz aún decía «Traidor».

—Esto me lo hicieron por ella, Longbottom —espetó y por primera vez desde que Ginny había muerto, desde que la había matado, pareció a punto de explotar—. ¡Por ella! ¡¿Y crees que no me hubiera gustado salvarla?! La ayudé a huir porque era la única manera de desaparecer de los mortífagos, de salirme de toda esa mierda y luego dejé que me hicieran esto, ¡a mí! ¡Que valoro más que nada y más que a nadie la auto conservación! ¡¿Crees que no me hubiera gustado salvarla?! ¡¿Crees que Weasley —señaló a Ron— no hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarla?! ¡¿O Granger?! ¡¿O Potter?!

Se quedó callado y se pasó el antebrazo por la cara antes de cerrarse la camisa. Respiró hondo y luego se volvió a quedar callado, con su cara de nada. Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada y luego Theodore se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer al piso lentamente y enterró la cabeza en los brazos. Harry se dio cuenta lo que le costaba mantenerse en pie y entero después de lo que había pasado. Ron se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Por el puñetazo de hace unos días.

—No importa —dijo Theodore.

—Sé que hiciste lo que ella te pidió —dijo Ron, tragando saliva—. Aunque lo odie.

Neville había palidecido y Harry se acercó hasta él.

—Están con nosotros. Ellos dos están con nosotros —dijo—. Voldemort está en camino —siguió— y tenemos que prepararnos. Esto va a ser un desastre pronto.

—¿Neville? —oyeron que alguien decía desde lo alto. Harry lo vió y le pareció distinguir a Parvati Patil—. ¿Están bien? ¿Harry…? ¿Harry está aquí?

Harry se movió hasta ponerse a la vista. Sí, era Parvati. Lavender estaba con ella, con el brazo en un cabestrillo.

—Hola, Parvati —dijo. Detrás de ella, entró todo el ejército de Dumbledore. Ahí estaban todos, todos los que Harry recordaba. Sonrió. En todo aquel tiempo se había olvidado de que no estaba solo.

* * *

No habían tenido demasiado tiempo para noticias. Luna había hablado con Parvati y Draco, a lo lejos, había notado el momento exacto en el que le había dicho que su gemela había muerto, porque Parvati se había llevado una mano a la boca y había contenido una expresión de horror. Lavender la había abrazado. A los demás, Draco sólo los conocía a fuerza de meterse con ellos. Intentó hacerse invisible en el fondo junto a Theodore, aunque de repente notaba las miradas curiosas que iban en su dirección.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Theodore, que asintió—. Siempre creí que sería Blaise el que acabaría persiguiéndola. Aunque jurara que nunca podría meterse con una traidora a la sangre o lo que decía siempre que Pansy lo molestaba. —Suspiró—. Siempre creí que sería él. Le dan igual todas esas tonterías. Como a ti.

—Yo nunca me molesté en esconder mi apatía a «la causa». —Theodore dibujó unas comillas en el aire.

—¿La querías?

—Sí —dijo Theodore—. La guerra… la guerra hace cosas extrañas, ¿no crees? —preguntí—. Crea vínculos extraños.

Draco asintió y alzó la vista cuando vio que Harry se acercaba, con Weasley y Granger detrás.

—Tenemos que evacuar la escuela —dijo. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz—. Ron y Hermione… van a ir a buscar a McGonagall. —Se volteó hacia ellos—. Llévense el mapa, si no tendrán la capa… al menos para que eviten encontrarse con alguien. —Miró a Draco y a Theodore—. Voldemort está aquí. —Volvió a llevarse una mano a la cicatriz—. Están preparándose en… en… cerca del bosque. Pero él está en La casa de los gritos. Llamó a Snape.

—¿Quieres ir tras él? —Theodore abrió mucho los ojos—. Carajo, eres suicida.

—Está sólo, vamos, Draco… Viste lo mismo, ¿no?

—He estado bloqueándolo, pero… pero… sí.

—Está solo —insistó Harry—. Si lo detenemos un poco…

Draco adivinó lo que quería.

—Quieres que nosotros vayamos contigo.

Harry se removió, incómodo.

—No quiero que se queden aquí. Le avisaron al resto del ejército de Dumbledore —explicó—. Y al parecer Fred y George iban a avisarle al resto y… Todos son personas que creen que tú mataste a Dumbledore y que sólo verán un par de mortífagos. Y fuera de Luna, no creo que tengan mucha defensa.

Theodore se levantó.

—Voy contigo. No planeo morir linchado por un montón de héroes. El Señor Tenebroso es definitivamente una mejor alternativa. ¿Una maldición asesina no duele, cierto? —Harry le dirigió una mirada de censura.

Draco hizo lo mismo, aunque tenía sus dudas.

—Tendremos la capa —dijo Harry.

Eso lo decidió todo.

* * *

Llegaron demasiado tarde. Voldemort estaba hablando con Snape de una mujer. «Elise», Harry distinguió el nombre. Después se dio cuenta de que debió de haber sido la mujer que los había hecho huir de casa de los padres de Hermione. La gata. La gata que era exactamente igual que la señora Norris. La gata que había sido la señora Norris. Después Voldemort había dicho algo sobre las lealtades de Snape, de cómo los Carrow dudaban de dónde residían sus verdaderas lealtades. Y justo cuando había alzado la varita, Draco había intentado salir de debajo de la capa, pero Harry lo había impedido. Snape cayó contra la pared con una herida fatal y justo cuando Harry empuñó la varita para ir tras Voldemort, este desapareció. Y sólo corrió hasta donde estaba Snape, desangrándose, con Draco y Theodore pisándole los talones.

—P-Potter…

Tenía una herida en el cuello.

—Profesor… —Theodore se acercó. Draco mantuvo su distancia—. Profesor…

—P-Potter… acércate.

Harry le hizo caso, sin saber por qué. Después lo entendió, cuando vio salir los recuerdos.

»T-tómalos.

Harry miró a los otros dos. Draco fue el que reaccionó e hizo que un pequeño vial se materializara con un movimiento de varita. Harry le hizo caso a Snape y tomó los recuerdos, que después miró a Malfoy y a Nott, completamente pálidos.

»Me alegra… ver que… están bien.

Y después murió.

—¿Qué te dio? —preguntó Theodore.

—Recuerdos —dijo Harry—, son recuerdos.

—Hogwarts… —retumbó la voz de Lord Voldemort en sus oídos. Draco se llevó las manos a las sienes y apretó los ojos—. Sé que Harry Potter está entre ustedes. Entréguenlo. Si lo entregan, no atacaremos… si… lo entregan…

* * *

—Hermione, Hermione… —Estaban escondidos en un pasadizo mirando el mapa del merodeador. Habían despertado a McGonagall, que los había recibido en bata escocesa y que había ido a despertar a los otros jefes de casa cuando había comprendido la situación. Le habían dicho que mandara a todos los estudiantes a la sala de menesteres, que allí podrían ser evacuados por Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella—. Creo que esta es una patrulla… —dijo, señalando unas figuras en el mapa. Me suenan sus nombres de Slytherin. Frunció el ceño—. Tenemos que esperar a que se vayan.

—Hermione, ¿crees que deberíamos ir a las cocinas?

—¡Ron! No es momento de comer.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Para decirles a los elfos que se vayan —dijo Ron y se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso—. No tienen que pelear en nuestra guerra, ¿no?

Lo siguiente que supo es que Hermione estaba besándolo.

* * *

—Tendrás que verlos, ¿no? —dijo Theodore, señalándolos.

—Supongo.

—No tenemos ningún pensadero a la mano, Theodore.

—Hay uno —dijo Harry—, en el despacho de Dumbledore. Bueno, supongo que… de Snape. Pero hay uno.

—Vamos —dijo Draco.

—Yo no voy —dijo Theodore.

—¿Qué carajos planeas? —preguntó Draco.

—Ir a la sala común de Slytherin —dijo Theodore.

—Ni siquiera sabes la contraseña.

—No tiene por qué ser muy difícil, ¿no? —dijo Theodore—. Nunca hemos sido de lo más imaginativos. Siempre tienen que ver con «sangre pura» y esas tonterías.

—Theodore, es campo minado —dijo Harry.

Theodore se encogió de hombros. A él lo ignoró, pero miró a Draco.

—Tengo que asegurarme que Blaise se largue de aquí. Y Pansy y… Daphne, supongo —dijo—. No sé si se hayan unido al psicópata mayor del Señor Tenebroso, pero los sacaré de aquí aunque sea a maleficios.

Draco asintió.

—Ten cuidado.

—Tú ve con Potter —dijo Theodore—. Los he visto. No soy idiota, ¿saben?

Harry sintió como enrojecía.

»Weasley los va a odiar cuando se entere. —Respiró hondo—. Draco: eres el hermano que nunca tuve. Y es la única vez que lo voy a decir. La única. Por si…

No acabó, pero Harry completó la oración en su mente. «Por si no volvemos a vernos». Draco asintió y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—No dejes que te maten, Theodore —le dijo.

Se estaba despidiendo.

* * *

Theodore encontró a la sala común de Slytherin aun dormida. Subió corriendo al dormitorio de los estudiantes de séptimo y sólo encontró allí a una figura durmiendo. No tuvo piedad. Levantó una almohada de una de las camas de al lado y lo golpeó con ella hasta que se despertó.

—Blaise —dijo, cuando el muchacho dormido empezó a desperezarse—. Tienes que largarte. Y Pansy, y Daphne y…

—Joder, ¿qué pasa? —Blaise se talló los ojos y cuando lo abrió y se dio cuenta quien estaba enfrente de él, su expresión cambió de la desorientación a la sorpresa—. ¿Nott? ¿Sigues vivo? No sabías que los traidores duraran tanto…

—Somos duros de matar. Tienes que largarte con Daphne y con Pansy. Ahora.

—¿Dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? —preguntó Blaise cuando se dio cuenta—. Ahora se creen los reyes del lugar porque saben hacer unas cuantas maldiciones…

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Tienes que largarte.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque el Señor Tenebroso está allá afuera y va a matar a todo el mundo hasta que Potter no se entregue! —espetó Theodore—. ¡Y Potter está aquí! ¡Y sabes muy bien que es un suicida idiota que no se va a entregar! —Suspiró—. ¿Pansy está bien? No me digas que se dejó tatuar…

—No —respondió Blaise—. No. No creo que quiera arruinarse el brazo.

—¿Y Daphne?

—Bien. Theodore… ahora… ahora estoy con… ella. Cortó con su antiguo novio y… bueno…

—Las cosas pasan —completó Theodore.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Debería? —preguntó Theodore.

—No sé.

—No, joder, me da igual. Que ella sea feliz…

—¿Y tú? Supongo que… no hay demasiado tiempo para el amor mientras eres un traidor —dijo Blaise, parándose de la cama.

—No, no hay —dijo Theodore, intentando que Ginny no inundara su mente—. Tienes que largarte. Con Pansy y Daphne. El resto del mundo me importa una mierda, ¿está bien? Pero tienen que largarse. Antes de que esto sea una carnicería.

* * *

Habían logrado entrar al despacho del director después de que Harry le gritara todas las contraseñas que sabía hasta que dijo el nombre de Dumbledore y la gárgola se movió, revelando la escalera. Subieron y una vez allí, Harry tomó el pensadero y dejó caer todos los recuerdos de Snape. Miró a Draco, que se había quedado atrás, sin intenciones de ver los recuerdos, antes de sumergirse.

La mayoría tenían que ver con su madre y Snape. Eran un torbellino confuso. Pero los últimos en general eran sólo Snape y Dumbledore, hablando. Planeando la muerte de Dumbledore, lo que sorprendió a Harry, que no se imaginó que el anciano director estuviera muriendo. Finalmente, reconoció uno de poco antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.

—Severus —oyó la voz del director—. No me queda mucho. Y el joven Malfoy… tampoco está tan lejos de cumplir su cometido.

—Señor…

—No dejes que lo haga él. Deja que su alma permanezca intacta. Recuerda nuestro trato.

—Señor, debe dejar de hacer tanto esfuerzo. Su mano…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Severus. Pero te llamé aquí para otra cosa. Hay algo que debes decirle a Harry cuando Voldemort esté más vulnerable —empezó Dumbledore—. Y no puedo decírselo a nadie más.

—Dudo que Potter quiera escucharme…

—Severus, sólo puedo decírtelo a ti —dijo Dumbledore—. Nadie más puede saberlo. Cuando… cuando Voldemort esté más vulnerable, Harry debe saber algo. Debe… debe averiguarlo. Y debes ser tú quien se lo diga. Hay algo… que es crucial que destruya.

—¿Sobre lo que habla con él cuando le da clases?

—Sí —confirmó Dumbledore—. Pero hay algo más. Algo que no puedo decirle, no aun. Y dudo estar vivo para poder decírselo. Severus, hay una razón por la que puede escuchar a Voldemort, por la cual puede entrar en su cabeza. La noche en la que Voldemort intentó matarlo y le hizo esa cicatriz, pasó algo más… El alma de Voldemort se resquebrajó y… un pedazo entró en Harry.

»La razón por la cual Harry puede hablar con las serpientes, por la que sabe qué siente Voldemort, por la que puede entrar en su cabeza… Es porque un pedazo del alma de Voldemort está dentro de Harry. Severus, él debe morir y debe ser Voldemort quien lo mate.

Harry sintió que todo el mundo se detenía

* * *

Siguió viendo los recuerdos como en un trance. Antes y después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Cuando salió del pensadero, estaba blanco y sólo pensaba en las palabras de Dumbledore. «Harry debe morir y debe ser Voldemort quien lo mate». Respiró hondo. Afuera ya se oía el ruido de la batalla. Así que ya era hombre muerto. Así que podría entregarse. Evitar más muertes. Evitar que la batalla siguiera. ¿Cuántos latidos le quedarían?

Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué viste? —se acercó a él, tomándolo del brazo.

Harry tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos. No dijo nada y en vez de eso lo besó. Sabía cómo a uno de sus últimos besos. Draco le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él lo agarró por la cadera. Cuando se separaron y Harry lo miró a los ojos, respiró hondo antes de atreverse a decir lo que iba a decir.

—Tú y yo somos iguales —dijo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La razón por la que puedo ver a Voldemort… —dijo—, no es… una extraña maldición, un error. No. Somos iguales, Draco.

—¿Qué estás diciendo…?

—Soy el horrocrux que él nunca intentó hacer. Que él nunca quiso hacer —dijo Harry. Vio a Draco palidecer. No se separó de él y volvió a besarlo, pero Draco se movió y terminó con el beso antes de que hubiera empezado.

—Eso significa que…

—Tengo que morir.

—¡No!

—Tiene que matarme él mismo, según Dumbledore —dijo Harry.

—¡No!

—Te opones más a mi muerte de lo que te opones a la tuya —hizo notar Harry.

—He tenido tiempo que de aceptar la mía —murmuró Draco—, aunque odie la idea. Odio más… odio más la idea de que haya una parte dentro de mí que no me pertenece. Una parte que me puede arrebatar mi identidad. Pero tú…, Potter, se supone que naciste para salvar el mundo.

—Harry.

—Lo que sea.

Draco lo besó. Y esa vez dejó que el beso durara todo lo que podía durar. Cuando se separó, tenía una mirada triste.

—Draco…

—Tienes que hacerlo. Si sólo quedas tú, será más fácil…

—Hay algo más —dijo Harry—. Ginny dijo que tenía una varita invencible. Que la estaba buscando. La varita de Dumbledore. Pero, según Ginny, así no funcionaba esa varita, que antes debe ser derrotada. Y… la mujer que mató a Dumbledore, lo derrotó. Y luego fue Ron quien…

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Planeas batirte a duelo con Weasley? —preguntó.

—Técnicamente Ron la derrotó…, Ginny me dijo que tenía que buscarla.

—No, Harry, espera. —El rostro de Draco se había iluminado—. Esa mujer no derrotó a Dumbledore. Derrotar no es sinónimo de matar. Y Dumbledore… Dumbledore ya se había rendido cuando ella llegó allí. Harry, yo lo desarmé. —Sacó su varita, separándose de Harry, soltando su cuello—. Si me derrotas, eso significa que esta varita va a responderte a ti. Úsala cuando te enfrentes a él. Si yo derroté a Dumbledore y tú… —no terminó la frase—. Si tú… Bueno, la varita que decía Weasley será tuya.

—¿No oíste lo que dije? Tengo que morir.

—Encuentra una manera de sobrevivir —siseó Draco—. No vas a dejar al mundo a merced de Voldemort. No voy a morir para que el mundo se quede a merced de ese psicópata. ¿Me oyes? —Se acercó a besarlo y después, cuando el beso terminó, buscó la varita de Harry, que seguía en su mano y la levantó hasta que le apunto al pecho—. Tienes que sentirlo, Harry. Desear matar a Voldemort. —Cerró los ojos—. No te voy a guardar rencor. No voy a volver a atormentarte por el resto de la eternidad. —Abrió los ojos—. Lo juro.

—Draco…

—Hazlo. Será vulnerable —dijo él—. Será sólo él. Ganarás.

—Draco…

—También te quiero, Potter, pero, joder, hazlo.

—Lo siento. —Lo miró a los ojos antes de pronunciar la maldición. Fue consciente de que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No dijo nada, porque no había nada ya que pudiera decir, simplemente iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer—. _Avada Kedavra_.

Después tomó la varita de Draco y se encaminó hasta su propia muerte.

* * *

 **Notas de este capítulo:**

 **1) Este es el final y no es el final. Hay un epílogo. Pero por lo pronto saben lo que sigue: el bosque prohibido.**

 **2) Me gusta escribir de la muerte. Porque la muerte me da pavor, en la vida real soy muy** ** _awkward_** **a su alrededor, así que por eso esta petición de Gaheller era perfecta para mí. Pero igual no todo va a acabar con tanta tragedia. Lo juro. (Bueno, mejor no juro nada).**

 **3) Pueden gritarme lo que quieran en los reviús.**

 **4) Igual podría haber salvado a alguien. Pero no quise. Admito que esa fue mi total responsabilidad.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 23 de diciembre de 2018_


	8. Epílogo

_Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-19 del foro "La noble y ancestral de la casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _«No one else has lived this life»_

 _Cloud Atlas, David Mitchell_

* * *

—¡ _Avada Kedravra_!

Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la muerte se sentía como la nada.

* * *

—Al usar tu sangre… Voldemort te ató a la vida. Mientras él viva…

—¿Eso significa que puedo volver?

Le parecía un pensamiento agridulce. Pero aun así, supo que Draco tenía razón. Y volvió: no podía dejar al mundo a merced de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

—¡Lucius! ¡Revisa tú!

El hombre se inclinó sobre él. Disimuló su expresión de sorpresa cuando notó que estaba vivo.

—¿Y Draco…?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor…

Lucius Malfoy mantuvo la compostura.

—¡MUERTO!

* * *

—Cometiste muchos errores, Tom. ¿Pero poner pedazos de tu alma dentro de alguien que nunca iba a servirte? Quizá el mayor de todos. Quizá más grande que creer que no acabaríamos con ellos. Que no tendríamos la sangre fría.

* * *

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

* * *

El mausoleo de los Malfoy se le antojaba demasiado elegante, pero adecuado, al fin y al cabo. Draco estaba enterrado al lado de su madre. Harry solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí. Nunca le había contado a nadie de lo suyo con Draco. Sentía que se iba a llevar el secreto a la tumba. Sólo Nott lo había adivinado. Después de la batalla simplemente se apagó. Sintió que ya había llenado el cupo de tragedia por toda su vida y se dejó llevar con la corriente. No le sorprendió lo de Ron y Hermione. Al menos alguien merecía ser feliz con el amor de su vida.

Durante los funerales simplemente descubrió que había perdido su capacidad de llorar. Theodore fue al de Ginny y Fred y vio a los Weasley enterrar dos hijos. Todos los que sabían lo que realmente había pasado con Ginny se lo callaron. Ya había suficiente tragedia alrededor. En el de Remus y Tonks ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar la cara de Andrómeda, pensando que la última vez que había visto a Remus habían discutido porque él había abandonado a Tonks. Fue Andrómeda la que le dijo que Remus había vuelto con Tonks y que habían tenido a su hijo y que deseaban que él fuera el padrino. Le dijo que se llamaba Ted, como su difunto marido.

Había más muertos. Harry siempre pensaba en ellos.

—Lucius se va a hartar de vernos aquí —oyó una voz detrás de él—. Aunque creo que te agradece que lo salvaras de Azkaban cuando testificaste que te salvó la vida.

—Nott —dijo Harry.

Theodore se dejó caer justo al lado de él, en el piso del mausoleo, enfrente de la tumba de Draco.

—Si me lo preguntas, es una tumba demasiado… demasiado estirada —dijo Theodore—. No le hace justicia.

—Creo que le hace un poco de justicia.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Vengo a contarle cosas a veces —le dijo a Harry—. Pero tú parece que vienes a deprimirte. También… también fui a ver a Ginny. Los demás están celebrando el Día de la Victoria. El primero de muchos, pero… no sé por qué nunca lo siento como una victoria. Le llenaron la tumba de flores. Esta hermosa. Le puse rosas. Rojas. Creo desentonaban un poco.

Harry sonrió.

»Sé que aún no le has dicho a nadie, sobre tú y Draco. Lo que sea que haya sido.

Nunca hablaban de eso.

—Fue lo que fue y ya —musitó Harry. Enterró la cabeza en las rodillas.

Theodore se acercó hasta él y le pasó el brazo por la espalda, recargó su cabeza en su hombre.

—Deja de doler, ¿no? —preguntó—. Tiene que dejar de doler. Algún día. ¿No? ¿No?

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo Harry. Movió una de sus manos hasta alcanzar la de Theodore, la que estaba en su hombro, y apretarla—. Creo que sí. ¿Hicimos lo correcto? —le preguntó a Theodore.

—Me lo pregunto todos los días —le respondió—. Pero creo que sí. Esa cosa… ese pedazo de alma, los iba a matar cuanto más se resistieran, los estaba matando, Harry. Lo único malo es que nosotros nos quedamos aquí. Y duele. Y esas cosas sentimentales de las que odio hablar.

—¿Fuiste feliz con ella?

—Sí.

—Yo también.

—Valió la pena, entonces —dijo Theodore—. Valió la pena. —Harry lo oyó suspirar—. Sólo espero el día que pueda voltear al pasado y sonreírle a los recuerdos y no quiera golpearlos hasta deshacerme los nudillos.

Se quedaron así, abrazados. Harry cerró los ojos. Sí, pasaría, se dijo. El futuro era brillante y lo tenía enfrente de él. Y Theodore también. Tenían todo el tiempo y todo el mundo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **1) Este epílogo, igual que otras varias cosas en el fic que cambié al estarlo corrigiendo a lo largo de todo este mes, es un** ** _afterthought_** **. Pero creo que es necesario. Porque es algo que Harry y Theodore merecen. Y en mi mente los dos son** ** _endgame_** **, pero ustedes son libres de pensar lo que quieran.**

 **2) Esta es, en general, una historia que moría por escribir (planeaba escribirla después de AI si nadie se la escribía a Gaheller y el destino quiso que yo le escribiera) pero que me daba mucho miedo, hasta que dejó de darme miedo. No sé en que momento se convirtió en un** ** _rewrite_** **de Las Reliquias de la Muerte, pero lo digo aquí: NUNCA MÁS HARÉ OTRO.**

 **3) Todos los cambios y todas las omisiones son porque Las Reliquias tiene más de 200K palabras —así que la historia de la piedra de la resurrección y otras cosas no cupieron— y esta sólo se va a quedar rallando las 40K, lo cual ya es un record para un AI. De todos modos, espero que la haya disfrutado.**

 **4) GAHELLER, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE. Sé que soy la reina del drama y del angst, pero espero haberte hecho un poco de justicia con esta historia. Es para ti. La premisa es tuya, yo sólo la puse en papel. Es probablemente el regalo más grande que nadie ha hecho en un AI (no iré a comprobar si alguien ha hecho algo más largo) y es la primera y última vez que lo voy a hacer (por mi sanidad mental, espero). Gracias por la premisa.**

 **5) Gracias por leer y gritarme en los comentarios. Pueden gritarme lo que quieran. Sé que soy muy cruel. Lo siento. Y a la vez no. La crueldad con los personajes de uno hace que historias hermosas vean la luz.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 29 de enero de 2019_


End file.
